Les Enfants du Feu
by KaShiMa13
Summary: A trop jouer avec le feux on se brûle les doigts. Vraiment ? Alors qui sont-ils, ces personnes insensible à son toucher, à cette caresse brûlante qui ne laisse pourtant aucune trace sur leurs corps. Faites attention lorsque vous vous prêtez à la danse des dragons, car aucune erreur n'est permise. NonMassacre-Obito a pu être sauvé. Reste du prologue à l'intérieur. M par précaution
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction.**

 **Je vous l'avoue, j'ai eu beaucoup d' Inspiration, pour ne pas en nommer : American Horror Story et un peu de Game of Thrones**

 **Certains vont être refroidit juste en voyant ça mais essayé au moins de lire, même si ce n'est qu'un peu. Après, je ne vous oblige à rien.**

 **J'espère que tout au long de cette fiction, vous pourrez me dire vos impressions et me faire part de vos remarques ou tout commentaires que vous voudrez faire sera accepté :)**

* * *

 **Les enfants du feu**

A trop jouer avec le feux on se brûle les doigts. Vraiment ? Alors qui sont-ils, ces personnes insensible à son toucher, à cette caresse brûlante qui ne laisse pourtant aucune trace sur leurs corps. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se brûler comme les autres ? Ils vont tout braver, même les interdits, pour y jouer. C'est un jeu dangereux que celui-ci.

Faites attention lorsque vous vous prêtez à la danse des dragons, car aucune erreur n'est permise.

NonMassacre-Obito a pu être sauvé

 **Disclaimer :** Kishimoto est le propriétaire du monde de Naruto, il ne m'appartient que les OC.


	2. Chapter 1

**Un enfant aux yeux de saphir**

 **Flash Back**

Au milieu d'un temple effondré se tenait un enfant. Les habits pourtant d'un blanc pur étaient taché de sang, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, encadrant son visage dans une crinière lunaire. Devant elle se tenait un vieille homme au sourire bienveillant, lui tendant la main.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ? Lui demanda-t'il, la main toujours tendu.

Elle regarda cette main, hésitante. Cet homme était la première personne qu'elle voyait depuis deux jours, depuis ce massacre. Elle ne sentit aucune méchanceté émanant de lui, rien que de la gentillesse et un sentiment de sécurité. Elle décida de l'accepter et donc l'a prit avant de se relever. Il l'a regarda avec délicatesse et attention. Elle ne lui avait dit aucun mot, ni répondit à sa question.

Maintenant debout, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit avant de relever sa tête, laissant glisser quelques mèches folles qui obstruaient sa vision sur le coté. Et c'est du haut de ses quatre ans qu'elle regarda dans les yeux l'homme qui allait lui donner de l'espoir, qui allait lui donner un toit ou dormir et de la nourriture pour manger, l'homme qui allait sauver sa vie.

Il l'a regarda se relever et lorsqu'une fois debout, elle releva sa tête pour le regarder, il fut surpris. Surpris par ces yeux d'un bleu transcendant, ces yeux qui reflétaient les étoiles et tout ces espoirs. Ces yeux bleu qui portaient sur lui la réponse à toute ses questions. Et c'est dans un chuchotement porté par la douce brise qu'il entendit son prénom. Le prénom de la propriétaire de ces yeux bleu qui reflétaient l'univers. De ces yeux bleu profond. De ces yeux de saphir.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Le jour c'était pourtant lever depuis plusieurs heures mais dans le pays de l'herbe, dans cette faune dense et étouffante, pas un seul rayon de soleil ne traversait, rendant l'atmosphère lugubre. L'équipe treize, composé d'Isao Yamanaka, Satoshi Kurama* et Ryuko Myoujou, ayant pour chef d'équipe Tokuma Hyuga, rentrait de mission d'escorte de marchant, avançant avec prudence, dans cette forêt sombre ou s'accoutumaient, cote à cote, champignons géants et noyer.

Alors que les minutes passaient aussi vite que nos ninjas, Tokuma, en tête de groupe, les arrêta, faisant un signe de main. Ses élèves agirent rapidement, se mettant en cercle, prèt à l'attaque de la menace repéré par l'Hyuga. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que nos jeunes de 17 ans virent apparaître une vingtaine de renégats, et encore moins le signal d'attaque de leur sensei. Les attaques s'enchaînèrent avec précisions, mêlant taijutsu et ninjutsu dans une danse mortelle. Le dragon de feu de Ryuko lança un souffle dont la puissant se multiplia avec le futon d'Isao, consumant tout sur son passage, arbres comme renégats, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre dans un cercle de végétation carbonisée. Satoshi, lui, regarda ses ennemis s'entre tuer, pris au piège de son Keikkei Genkai. L'ainé, pour sa part, termina son dernier adversaire, un kunai dans le cœur.

Rapidement ils repartirent, brûlant les corps et effaçant leur trace, en direction de la feuille.

\- Plus va et plus tes Katon sont puissant Ryu-chan, tu va faire de l'ombre aux Uchiwa si ça continu, constata le blond, posant son regard sombre sur la seule fille de l'équipe.

\- Jaloux Isao ? Lui demanda le roux de la bande.

\- Que dalle !

\- N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tord, tes katon sont vraiment puissant. Déjà que t'es un radiateur sur pattes, je suis sur qu'aucun Uchiwa n'a une température corporelle aussi élevé, même pas ton petit copain, finit-il taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain et arrête avec ça Satoshi, le menaça-t'elle avec son doigt avant de continuer, sinon tu rentreras à Konoha le feu au cul.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, fit-il d'un air outré.

\- Je vais me géner, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, faisant rire le reste de ses coéquipiers, y compris le roux.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne s'est jamais vu, fit remarquer Tokuma.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain après-midi, sous un soleil de plomb. Allant directement au bureau de l'Hokage, après s'être fait enregistrer auprès d'Izumo et Kotetsu, et firent leur rapport à Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage, avant de repartir, passant devant les deux anbu de garde devant le bureau de ce dernier. Le cuivré lança un sourire à sa coéquipière après avoir reconnu les cheveux d'ébène frisés du plus grand des Anbu. Sourire qui disparut devant celui innocent et respectueux qu'elle donna aux deux Anbu. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui être adressé pour comprendre son sens. Une menace douce et empoisonné, promettant torture et peine à l'héritier des illusions.

\- Dites senseï, vous avez pas oubliez que vous nous aviez promis des dangos en rentrant par ce que j'ai faim moi, rapella le Yamanaka, faisant crépiter les yeux de l'enfant dragon* avec envie et sourire sous leur masque les deux Anbu en face d'eux.

\- Ouai ! Firent avec envie ses deux autres coéquipiers.

\- Des enfants, souffla déjà épuisé l'Hyuga, allons-y.

\- Gouter ! Crièrent en même temps ses trois élèves en courant vers la sortie sous le regard amusé des trois adultes.

C'est dix minutes après que le brun arriva, trouvant ses élèves déjà installés, les joues aussi grosses que celles des écureuils. Voyant sa part mise à coté du Yamanaka, il s'installa et dégusta lui aussi sa nourriture.

\- Vous allez faire quoi après ? Demanda Satoshi après avoir avalé.

\- Voir comment se porte Hinata-sama.

\- Je vais voir Shika si il est là et après les courses.

\- Je vas aider ma tante au magasin pendant que toi, c'est sur, tu vas aller draguer Ayame petit cochon, lui répondit Isao en le pointant avec sa brochette.

\- Jaloux ? Le provoqua Satochi avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Que dalle ! Lui répondit-il, faisant sourire Ryuko et Tokuma sous cette phrase devenu un mentra pour Isao.

Une fois les dangos finit et payés, chacun partit de son coté.

* * *

Dans le salon du chef du clan Nara, le fils de celui-ci faisait une partie de shogi avec Ryuko. Après avoir tout deux gagnés deux parties, ils en avaient commencé une autre pour départager les deux joueurs.

\- Alors avec Tema' ça avance ? Lui demanda Ryuko, attachant sa crinière chocolat en un chignon lâche.

\- Autant que mon jeu, répondit-il en constatant qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Galère...

\- Gagné ! S'exclama-t'elle avec triomphe.

\- Tu n'es pas normal Ryu'.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle, puis n'oubliant pas sa meilleure amie alors qu'il s'allongeait maintenant dehors pour observer les nuages, tu rames autant que ça avec Tema' ?

\- Cette femme est vraiment galère.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle te plait, nan ? Le taquina-t'elle.

\- Hn.

\- Man... On dirait Sasuke, c'est limite flippant.

\- C'est une marque de fabrique Uchiwa, mais ça tu le sais, la taquina-t'il à son tour avant de recevoir un grognement en réponse. On est pas sain d'esprit dans ces choix là.

\- A qui le dis-tu, lui souffla-t'elle.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à regarder les nuages avant que la jeune fille ne partent faire les courses, saluant le fainéant et ses parents avant de prendre la direction de la rue principale. Elle croisa l'équipe sept à Ichiraku, se saluant et discutant avant de récupérer son dragueur de coéquipier et d'entrer dans le petit magasin quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Tu manges quoi ce soir ? Lui demanda le roux en regardant toute la nourriture dans le panier de sa coéquipière, ou plutôt tu fais à manger pour qui avec tout ça, fit-il en pointant du doigt le panier.

\- J'ai plus rien à manger Satoshi. Témari est passé quand on était en mission et elle a terminé mes provisions, lui expliqua-t'elle avant d'arriver aux légumes.

\- C'est hard quand même cette demi-coloc. Elle a tes clés et vient quand elle est à Konoha. Dit, vous vous partagez aussi les sous-vêtements ou...

Elle le frappa avec la courgette qu'elle avait en main, inconnu au regard sombre de deux ninja dont l'un était plus qu'amusé de la réaction de la jeune fille. Cette dernière attrapa deux citrons puis termina ses courses, utilisant son coéquipier comme porteur jusqu'à son appartement, le menaçant de lui faire boire la lessive à la vanille qu'elle avait attrapé en passant devant une promo, le tout sous le fou-rire de l'homme à la caisse et des regard amusé des autres clients.

C'est en se couchant, quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se détendit complètement, appréciant la chaleur de son lit. Elle ne craignait pas la chaleur, au contraire, même ses coéquipiers l'utilisaient comme radiateur lors des missions en hiver. Elle était tout simplement la chaleur. Ses coéquipiers mettait ça sur le fait qu'elle était de nature Katon mais c'était plus compliqué que ça. Seul Témari et Shikamaru était au courant. Personne d'autre, même pas l'Hokage. On lui avait dit de garder le secret, car sa vie, Leur vies, en dépendait.

Ses pensées divergèrent vers son équipe et elle sourit. Ses coéquipiers étaient toujours aussi hypnotisé par ses déplacements. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une copie de la technique du quatrième Hokage ou du génie Uchiwa mais c'était bien plus simple que ça. Elle se téléportait tout simplement, allant d'un point A à un point B sans un seul pas. Une capacité dangereuse si elle n'est pas maîtrisé mais tellement pratique en cas de capture. Elle se tourna et éteignit la lumière, se laissant doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 *** Le Clan Kurama, seulement apparu dans l'anime, est un clan excellant dans les techniques de genjutsu. Ce talent inné dans le genjutsu est dû à un Kekkei Genkai que le clan possède. Le genjutsu est tellement puissant qu'il oblige le cerveau à faire dans la réalité tout ce qui arrive à la victime dans l'illusion, permettant aux membres du clan de potentiellement tuer leurs opposants avec le genjutsu. ( Renseignement pris dans Naruto Wikia ^^ )**

 *** Ryuko signifie enfant du dragon**.

 ** _/_**

 **Voila donc le premier chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Une crinière indomptable.**

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Le vieil homme et l'enfant avançaient doucement dans l'une des grandes plaines de l'ile de l'Eté après avoir quitté la contré du dragon. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il l'avait trouvé et un semaine qu'ils avaient quitté la chaine de montagnes et de volcans que les hommes surnomme Akuma ***** , mais de son vrai nom Makejidamashii ***** , qui cachait le village de la petite fille. Pourtant réputé infranchissable, seul les natifs pouvaient se retrouver dans cette chaine de montagnes et volcans sans se perdre. Le plus dur avait été de passer l'énorme volcan au pied duquel était situé le village. Village entouré à la fois de la mer de saphir, nommé pour sa couleur, et du volcan du dragon noir , volcan toujours actif et plus gros volcan du monde ninja.

\- Dit moi ma petite, tu ne veux pas qu'on attache tes cheveux ? Tu pourrais mieux voir le paysage avec pourtant, lui dit-il alors que la jeune fille secoua directement la tête, lui arrachant un maigre sourire. On dirait la crinière d'un lion albinos.

Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux avant de la caresser tout doucement.

\- Oui, un lionceau albinos.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

L'entrainement de l'équipe treize était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'inhabituel. Dans une situation normal, dans une équipe normale, l'entrainement se passerait comme une routine prédéfinie, allant de l'échauffement musculaire jusqu'au combat d'entrainement pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. L'équipe treize était tout simplement hors norme. Ils avaient pourtant bien commencé, s'échauffant en parcourant le terrain d'entrainement en de long et rapide tours cycliques. Tokuma Hyuga aurait du le voir venir. Vraiment. Même pas cinq minutes que l'échauffement avait commencé que déjà tout avait dégénéré. Ses élèves étaient vraiment une plaie. La guerre ne les recadrerai pas, il en était sur. C'est donc défaitiste et passablement en colère qu'il se lança dans la forêt dangereuse qu'est le terrain d'entrainement 44, à la recherche de ses emmerdeurs d'élèves.

Isao Yamanaka était tout simplement stupide. Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer là-dedans, il n'en savait rien. Satoshi l'avait emmerder, c'était sur mais après ? Peut-être le sentiment de rivalité entre les deux. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant, leur rivalité, sur de simple centimètres... Centimètres que Ryuko avait moqué, avant de leur parier qu'elle était plus puissante que ces quelques centimètres. Honneur d'homme s'imposant, ils avaient donc décidé de faire la course jusqu'à la tour du terrain 44.

Satoshi et lui devaient l'avouer, elle était forte, même très forte malgré son apparence frêle et naïve. Ils s'étaient vraiment fait avoir comme des merdes et maintenant, en plus du regard moqueur de leur coéquipière et de la furie de leur senseï, un Anbu venait de les prévenir de la convocation de l'Hokage. Ils étaient stupide. Le temps d'arriver devant la porte du bureau de l'hokage, ou ils devaient attendre sous l'information des deux gardes, l'Hyuga s'était calmé, rassurant quelque peu les deux garçons. Mais le sourire de la seule fille présente était toujours là. Elle avait comme d'habitude saluée poliment les deux Anbu avant de se recoiffer, essayant de dompter sa crinière chocolat du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Tu devrais te les couper Ryu-chan, lui fit le roux, si ça continue, tu vas faire de l'ombre à la crinière de Madara Uchiwa, continua-t'il taquin sous le regard maintenant intéressée des deux Anbu et de ses coéquipiers.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je ressemble à un homme ? Lui demanda-t'elle en enlevant des feuilles coincée dans sa masse capillaire.

\- C'est pas un homme Madara Uchiwa, c'est un dieu. Nuance !

\- J'aime quand tu me flattes Isao, sourie t'elle avec malice avant de reprendre, mais je ne suis pas aussi puissante, ni même aussi respectable, et surtout pas un homme.

\- Que dalle, t'es aussi pyromane qu'un Uchiwa, lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Avouez votre crime jeune fille.

\- Mon simple crime, monsieur, lui répondit-elle d'une voix innocente sous le regard amusé des autres, c'est de vous avoir, vous et votre ami ici présent, prouver que vous aviez une petite... Conseillés, fit elle tout en les saluant cérémonieusement suivit de son équipe.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du Namikaze après le départ des conseillés, saluant respectueusement l'hokage avant de se détendre. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils étaient la pour une mission, surement d'escorte, ce qui se prouva par l'annonce d'une mission vers le pays de la foudre pour l'escorte d'un noble jusqu'à Kumo. Une fois les détails expliqués et réglés, ils saluèrent le blond avant de partir, saluant pas la même occasion les deux gardes.

\- T'as fait des courses pour rien Ryu-chan, constata Isao dont la réponse lui vint comme un grognement bestial.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis et déjà, tout le monde en avait marre. Ils étaient partis dans l'après midi, quelques heures après avoir été donné leur mission. Il s'était avéré, même pas dix minutes plus tard, que leur client était un vrai casse couille, comme l'avaient pensé, avec un synchronisation effrayante, les élèves de l'Hyuga. L'homme se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, à savoir un roi. Et plus le temps passait et plus l'idée du régicide prenait de l'ampleur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Cet homme, ce Yutaka Ware, n'était pas roi mais était, malheureusement leur client. Alors ils faisaient avec. Tokuma Hyuga en tête du groupe, Satoshi et Isao à la fin et au milieu Ryuko et Yutaka, celui-la même qui s'était mis dans l'idée d'épouser Ryuko.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent au ralentit, tout comme les minutes, puis les heures. Partir chasser devenait une bénédiction car s'était le seul moment de répit. Même la nuit devenait insoutenable. Ryuko, qui avait pourtant l'avantage d'être de sexe féminin et donc d'avoir une chambre ou une tente pour elle seule, se retrouvait la nuit à trouver ce même client essayer de s'incruster dans sa couche voir même plus. Ses trois coéquipiers n'avaient presque pas été assez pour empêcher la jeune fille d'étriper leur client à ce moment là.

C'est donc quelques jours plus tard, après avoir traverser rivières et montagnes, qu'ils étaient arrivé avec joie à Kumo, se délestant rapidement de leur client avant de repartir. Ils avaient quand même prit le temps d'apprécier leur sources chaudes avant de reprendre le chemin de la feuille. Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus rapide que l'aller, l'équipe treize voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet homme et eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, après leur rapport de mission et une journée de repos, l'équipe treize se retrouva avec l'équipe sept au sources chaudes. Les deux filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre, tous appréciant la relaxation qu'apportaient ces eaux.

\- C'était si hard que ça ? Demanda choqué Sakura.

\- Si les garçons n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais étripé Sakura, je te jure, répondit sa voisine en grognant.

La rose n'en doutait pas. Elle l'a connaissait assez pour savoir que derrière cette jeune fille à l'apparence faible et innocente se cachait quelqu'un d'amusant et qui pouvait se montrer effrayante lorsqu'on dépassait la limite de sa patience.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils sortirent tous avant de se saluer et de partir chacun de son coté. Ryuko, elle, s'arrêta dans l'un des restaurant Akimichi, trop paresseuse pour se faire à manger chez elle. Elle prit donc place seule à une table avant de voir s'assoir devant elle Tenten et son équipe. Ils se saluèrent, souriant, avant de manger ensemble.

Le repas une fois terminé, chacun paya sa par et se saluèrent avant de se disperser. Ryuko profita de cette douce soirée d'été pour se balader dans les rues toujours vivante de Konoha. Les familles étaient de sortis, offrant à leurs enfants une soirée conviviale et chaleureuse... Cette pensée lui donna un pincement au cœur. Elle était seule, orpheline. Privé de cet amour enivrant et étouffant qu'offre une mère et l'amour sage et inconditionnel qu'offre un père. Privé de l'amour fraternel que pouvait offrir un frère ou une sœur. Elle était seule. Ce simple constat fit tinter ses yeux gris de colère avant de se voiler de tristesse. Elle secoua sa tête, dissipant ses pensées avant de reprendre le chemin vers son appartement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille décida de s'entrainer en forêt, loin de la ville et des regards de ses shinobi. Elle s'installa quelques kilomètres en profondeur de la forêt, loin de tout ces regards indiscrets. Elle inspira un grand coup avant que son regard n'attrape une feuille tombante. En un battement de cils, leurs places étaient échangées. C'était similaire à la substitution sauf que cela ne demandait pas de chakra. Elle adorait sa capacité à se téléporter comme bon lui semblait. Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile de la maîtriser. Le simple fait de savoir qu'en manquant de précision, on pouvait se retrouver empaler à un arbre ou à un poteau en une seconde en rétractait plus d'un dans la maîtrise de cette compétence. Elle continua pendant plusieurs minutes, testant toute les position, qu'elle atterrisse pied ou tête vers le sol. Elle testa la rapidité d'un mouvement sur un objet que l'on avait substitué. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que le bourreau se couperait-il la tête lui même face à Ryuko. Peut-être que son sabre, sous la force du mouvement, garderait cette force et serait tout aussi efficace si son détenteur se retrouvait en face à la dernière seconde. Tant de possibilité à explorer, qui mettaient en halène Ryuko.

Sans le savoir la jeune fille était observée. Un homme l'observait. Son maitre avait laissé entendre qu'il cherchait une nouvelle pièce à ajouter à sa collection, un nouveau sujet. Mais pas pour des expériences, non, se qu'il voulait c'était quelque chose de plus important pour accomplir un objectif bien plus fin et réfléchis. Il continua de la regarder, une crinière chocolat disparaissant et réapparaissant dans une place prédéfinie. Elle donnait l'impression d'un animal effrayé qui cherchait à s'échapper, comme prisonnière d'une cage. Il sourit et jeta un dernier regard vers la jeune fille avant de partir. Elle était parfaite, son maître allait être heureux de la découverte qu'il venait de faire. D'une ninja à la crinière animale. La découverte d'un futur sujet.

Inconnue à cet intérêt, elle continua jusqu'à se lasser, se laissant se reposer en s'asseyant par terre. Elle profita de cette pause pour s'inspecter. Des chaussures ninjas standards avec des collants ***** bordeaux sous une jupe/short rose pastel et pour complété un T-shirt simple de couleur crème dont les extrémité du tissus s'ornait de motifs tribaux. Elle aimait bien sa tenue ninja, elle était simple et n'encombrait pas ses mouvement. Après sa petite inspection, elle se releva et repartit en direction du village.

* * *

Une touffe de cheveux marron passa à toute vitesse devant le restaurant de dango, attirant l'attention des trois Uchiwa qui sortait juste du dit restaurant. Sasuke reconnu directement la propriétaire de la crinière, laissant apparaître un courir en coin, se doutant que l'un des coéquipier de la jeune fille avait du , encore une fois, lui piquer quelque chose. Son frère et son cousin, par contre, regardait dans la direction de l'inconnue avec une pointe d'intérêt dans leur regard.

\- C'était qui ? Demanda le plus agé, les yeux toujours rivés dans la direction qu'avait prise la fusée humaine.

\- Ryuko, Ryoko Myoujou, l'informa le cadet de la bande. Puis, voyant le regard des deux autres, continua. Elle est de deux ans mon ainé. Elle et son équipe traine beaucoup avec notre génération.

\- Elle est gentille ? Lui demanda avec un curiosité Shisui, sous l'oeil amusé d'Itachi, alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche vers le quartier Uchiwa.

\- Oui. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Hinata Hyuga au premier abord, simple, gentille et timide.

\- Comment ça au premier abord ? S'enquit Itachi.

\- Quand elle est vraiment à l'aise, elle est comme Sakura, le caractère en moins bien sur, l'informa son petit frère.

\- Connerie comprise ?

Cette dernière question du frisés se retrouva avec une réponse les yeux levé au ciel de l'élève de l'Hatake.

* * *

A l'autre bout du village, Ryuko attrapa par le bras, avec une force effrayante, Satoshi qui, sur le coup, se déboîta l'épaule, s'explosant la tête la première dans un mur. Tout ceci sous le regard choqué de l'équipe Gaï. Les réaction furent rapide, Tenten et Lee partirent dans un grand fou-rire alors que Néji aidait le roux à se relever, évitant de toucher son épaule blessée pendant que Ryuko fusillait du regard Satoshi.

\- Putain Ryu', ça fait mal ! Se plaignit l'héritier.

\- Ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas si tu ne n'avais pas foutu le bordel dans ma penderie, lui rappela-t'elle, aux dernières nouvelles, mes sous-vêtements n'était pas aussi court, une idée ? Continua-t'elle, donnant des sueurs froide au concerné.

\- O-o pensait avec I-Isao que ça s-serait plus facile po-pour toi de trouver q-quelqu'un, bégaya-t'il sous le regard de plus en plus en colère de sa coéquipière. Mais c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte...

\- Non, tu crois ?

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de souffler et de passer l'éponge. Ce n'était pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière de toute façon. Ils saluèrent l'équipe Gaï avant de prendre le chemin de l'hôpital. Il fallait bien guerir le roux. Une fois dans le-dit hôpital, Sakura ne se gêna pas pour le frapper avant que les deux ne repartent. Pourquoi l'avoir frapper ? Solidarité féminine qu'elle disait. Ils sortirent donc et allèrent directement dans la rue commerçante ou Satoshi devint porteur. Ryuko devait se racheté des sous-vêtements de toute façon, alors autant qu'il se fasse utile. Torturé qui fut vite rejoins par son coéquipier.

* * *

 *** Akuma = Démon / Diable / Satan / mauvais esprit**

 *** Makejidamashii = esprit indomptable / esprit rebelle**

 *** les collants font référence à ce que portait Rin Nohara lorsqu'elle était genin. Pour tout vous avouer, je sais pas comment les nommer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Il n'y aura pas tout le temps des flash back au début de mes chapitre**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Du sable dans les cheveux**

 **Flash Back**

\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé Tetsujin ***** , à peine un enfant, lui fit remarquer la femme écarlate avec la jeune fille dans les bras, endormie, tenant avec ses petites mains celle plus grande de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais bien mais c'est la seule survivante, lui répondit-il d'une voix grave. Il ne reste plus rien du temple, tout le monde est mort, il ne reste plus qu'elle.

\- Elle n'a pas de chaussure ? Lui demanda-t'elle quelques instant après. Ne me dit pas qu'elle a fait tout ce chemin sans chaussures et dans ce simulacre de kimono.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu que j'y touche, n'y que je lui achète des chaussures. Après quelques instants ou il but une gorgée de son thé vert, il continua. Ses cheveux, elle refuse catégoriquement qu'on les attachent, une vrai lionne.

\- A-t'elle parler ? Demanda concerné la jeune femme, serrant contre elle la petite fille, la cachant dans son manteau à fourrure.

\- A part son prénom, rien.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, en aucun cas je ne laisserais la dernière membre de mon peuple. Lui dit-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion. Elle sera entre de bonne main Tetsujin, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci Ojou-sama, la remercia-til rassuré pour l'enfant.

\- Son prénom Tetsujin, quel est-il ?

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

\- C'est problématique, constata Ryuko simplement, regardant son reflet dans sa salle de bain.

Elle s'était levé ce matin la tête dans le cul. En allant dans la salle de bain après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, elle se retrouva en face à face avec une touffe chocolat de cheveux frisées. Le cauchemar. Elle prit une petite mèche de cheveux et essaya de la peigner avant de ça ne fasse quelque chose de pire, ayant dans sa main un mèche de cheveux semblable à de la paille.

\- Et là, c'est le drame.

Elle reposa la brosse, mouilla la mèche avant de la cacher dans le reste de cheveux, abandonnant directement l'idée de pouvoir dompter sa crinière. Elle passa directement à la case lavage puis habillage avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Sur le chemin, un Anbu la prévint que son équipe était convoqué au bureau de l'Hokage avant de disparaître. Elle changea donc de direction, se dirigeant maintenant du coté de la tour de l'Hokage ou elle arriva dix minutes plus tard, retrouvant son équipe dans le bureau du Namikaze qu'elle salua comme son équipe.

\- Ryuko-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda concerné le Namikaze après leur avoir donné leur mission.

\- Très bien Hokage-sama.

\- T'es sur Ryu-chan ? Redemanda cette fois Isao. On dirait que tu reviens de guerre.

\- Mais oui, je suis juste mal réveillée, c'est tout.

\- Et tes cheveux ?

\- Parle pas de malheur Satoshi, lui répondit-elle, rassurant les hommes présent dans la pièce.

* * *

Hyo ***** et Karasu ***** avançait avec rapidité dans une base désaffecté. L'hokage les avaient envoyé après avoir reçu plusieurs rapport des autre Kage rapportant des mouvements plus que douteux ainsi que des enlèvements de jeunes filles en grande quantité. Le blond avait donc envoyé deux de ses meilleurs Anbu, Hyo ***** et Karasu ***** , enquêter sur une supposé base à quelques kilomètres d'Ame. Les deux Anbu n'avaient rencontrés aucun problème majeur. Ils avaient éliminé quelques renégats qui gardaient et patrouillaient autour et dans le repère.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un laboratoire plus grand que les autres, de grands bac remplit de reste humains étaient entreposé contre les murs, laissant une odeur de décomposition dans l'air. Les deux Anbu travaillèrent rapidement, cherchant toute information qu'ils pouvaient trouver, papiers, fioles, ect... Une fois le tout scellé dans un parchemin, ils prirent le chemin inverse et sortirent avant d'envoyer un message à Konoha, leur informant de leur découverte.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, après d'intense journées passé à décortiquer toutes les informations ramenés par Karasu ***** et Hyo ***** , Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara décidèrent de faire venir l'Hokage pour lui présenter leur premières conclusions sur ce qu'ils avaient réussis à trouver, leux et l'équipe de décryptage. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans l'une des salle de réunion du bâtiment de décryptage, l'Hokage au bout de la table ovale, à sa droite Shikaku Nara, à sa gauche, son homologue Inoichi Yamanaka, suivi par les membres de l'équipe de décryptage, ainsi que quelques médecins dont Tsunade et Shizuné.

-Vous voulez dire que _cette personne_ utilise ces femmes comme d'un test ? Demanda Minato sans y croire.

\- Elles n'étaient que de simples cobayes, aucunes d'elle n'étaient la véritable cible de ce dégénéré, confirma Inoichi.

\- Ont-elles souffert ? Demanda Minato concerné alors que derrière lui, les deux Anbu qui avaient été envoyé en mission bougèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Sincèrement Minato, oui, lui répondit Tsunadé d'un ton grave. Au vu des lésions et du sang, elles étaient encore vivante et surement consciente lorsqu'ils ont fait toutes ces atrocités. On les a drogués, certaines avaient de la morphine, du poison voir même des aphrodisiaques puissant dans le corps, énuméra-t'elle sous le regard dégoutté des personnes présente dans la pièce. Sur l'un des bustes, on a remarqué des signes semblable à ceux d'un sceau. Je vais être franche avec vous, je ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi ces fous ont essayer d'extraire quelque chose, qui n'était pas du chakra, du corps de ces femmes.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas le chakra qu'ils essayaient d'extraire ? Questiona surpris Shikaku, tout comme les autres personnes présente.

\- Il n'y avait aucune trace de chakra , ce qui aurait du être le cas si l'objectif aurait été d'en extraire. On peut donc écarter l'idée de l'extraction d'un biju.

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est ce qu'il veut faire, quel est l'objectif dans tout ceci, prit pour la première fioles la parole Kakashi Hatake, assis à coté du Nara.

\- Moi, ce qui me tracasse, c'est savoir qui est sa cible, parla Shikaku, rendant la salle silencieuse par ce constat terrifiant.

* * *

Coincé au fin fond du pays du vent, l'équipe treize avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte dans le désert. Dire qu'ils étaient perdu serait un euphémisme à ce point. La mission avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils étaient partit le lendemain matin du passage dans le bureau de l'Hokage et avait prit la direction de Suna. Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient récupéré un rouleau, donné par le Kazekage, avec les informations dont ils avaient besoins et étaient repartit le lendemain, après s'être reposé. Ryuko en avait profité pour passer la journée avec Témari. Une fois repartit, ils s'étaient dirigés au Nord ou devait se trouver le repère d'un groupe de renégat qui avaient volé un rouleau concernant des documents secrets sur l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha. Ils avaient trouvé au bout de deux jours la planque, avaient tué les renégats et avaient récupéré le rouleau.

La chance tourna après qu'ils aient rendu le rouleau à Gaara et reprit la route vers Konoha. Une tempête de sable leur avait explosé en pleine gueule comme le répétait Satoshi. Ils avaient, grâce à Tokuma, réussis à trouver un abris après plusieurs heures de marches. La grotte était petite, obligeant l'équipe treize à se coller les uns contre les autres en attendant que la tempête se termine.

\- J'ai envie de pisser, lâcha de but en blanc Satoshi.

\- Démerde-toi, lâchèrent à l'unisson les trois autres.

La tempête s'arrêta deux jours plus tard, au soulagement de l'équipe treize mais la découverte qu'ils firent en sortant leur coupa net tout sentiment positif. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas l'endroit. La tempête avait complètement redessiné le paysage, ne laissant aucun indice quand à la destination à prendre, les byakugans de Tokuma ne trouvant pas âmes qui vivent sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il était donc midi et ils étaient perdu...

\- T'as vraiment pas d'idée d'ou on est Ryuko ? Lui demanda Tokuma.

\- Ouai, je croyais qu'avec Témari vous aviez traversé tout le désert de long en large et en travers.

\- Bordel Isao, tu vois pas que la tempête a complètement rasé tout repère qu'y aurait pu nous servir ? S'énerva la jeune fille. Et non senseï, je n'en ai aucune idée, par contre, se dont je suis sur c'est qu'il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri pour l'instant. On avancera en fin de journée et en début de mâtiné, c'est moins risqué.

Et ils firent comme elle dit, s'abritant dans la grotte jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit un peu moins puissant.

\- Oye... Commença Satoshi avant de se faire couper par Ryuko.

\- Si t'a envie de pisser, vas-y.

\- Non, c'est pas ça.

\- Quoi alors ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

\- T'as pleins de sable dans les cheveux, tellement qu'on dirait que t'es blonde foncé frisées. Pourquoi tes cheveux ne sont pas redevenu comme avant ?

\- Je sais pas et ça me casse les couilles.

* * *

Ils leurs ont fallu quatre jours avant de se retrouver à la frontière entre le pays du Vent et de la Terre et deux jours de plus pour atteindre Iwa. Une fois là-bas, ils firent leur provisions, envoyèrent un faucon à Konoha pour leur prévenir de leur retard et repartirent en direction de la feuille. Le chemin serait assez long pour les ninja maintenant impatient de rentrer chez eux. Ils devaient passer plusieurs chaîne montagneuse avant d'arriver dans le pays du feu au grand damne de l'équipe treize.

* * *

Entre-temps, d'autres recherches avaient été faite et de nouveau, une réunion prenait place dans le bâtiment de décryptage. Les mines étaient graves, certaines plus fatigués que d'autres alors que les anbu ne laissaient paraître que leurs masques. Ils avaient exploré plusieurs autres bases, trouvés plusieurs autres cadavres, apris plusieurs autres enlèvements. L'hokage avait partagé chaque nouvelle découverte avec les autres Kage, s'entre-aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour trouver l'auteur de ce massacre funeste.

\- Nous n'avons toujours rien pour confirmer l'identité de la cible ? Demanda Minato en perdant patience.

\- Les derniers documents raportés ne parlent que des expériences, rien d'autre, s'excusa l'une des personne du décryptage.

\- Les fioles sont remplis de restes, que se soit les reste d'ovaires, de poisons, d'aphrodisiaques ou d'intestins. On a strictement rien Minato, fit Tsunadé.

Tous se regardèrent, un silence lourd pesant maintenant dans la salle. Trop peu d'informations capitales, cela résumait parfaitement le résultat des recherches des grands pays ninjas sur l'identité des personnes qui étaient l'auteur de ces expériences mais plus précisément sur l'identité de leur cible. Pour plus de sécurité et éviter d'autres enlèvements, les Kage s'étaient mis d'accord pour mettre un couvre feu pour toutes les jeunes femmes. Mesure exagérée mais qui garantissait quand même la survie des jeunes femmes.

\- Je ne pense pas que la cible soit Sakura Haruno, fit Shikaku après d'intense réflexion.

En revenant sur l'identité de la cible, ils avaient au moins réussis à axer leur recherche mais pour eux, ce n'était vraiment pas assez. La cible était de sexe féminin, entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans, ninja ou ayant un entrainement à mains nues avancé. Ils avaient dans l'idée que c'était Sakura Haruno, elle rentrait dans tout les critères et était reconnu pour ses talents en médecine, c'est donc pour cela qu'ils avaient, en plus d'interdire à la jeune fille de sortir du village, disposé cinq Anbu à sa protection tout en la plaçant temporairement dans le quartier Uchiwa, au manoir du chef de clan.

\- Comment ça Shikaku ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Si c'était Sakura, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient tant fait d'expérience sur ses yeux, aux dernières nouvelles elle vient d'une famille de civil et n'a pas de Kekkei Genkei, fit simplement remarquer Shikaku, semant le doute dans chaque personne présente. De plus, si l'on regarde attentivement leur rapport, on peut relever quelques point commun. Les jeunes filles ont toutes subit des brûlures, ce qui, comme l'a fait constater Tsunade, leur à fait signer leur arrêt de mort, donc ces jeunes filles ont, un jour, été brûlé, que se soit lors d'un incendie ou en utilisant un Katon. Après, c'est la forme du corps. Au premier abord, on ne voit aucune similitude et pourtant, elles en ont une flagrante, elle sont banales.

\- Et Sakura à les cheveux roses, continua Kakashi alors que d'autres prenaient des notes. Comment en es-tu venu à cette conclusion.

\- Shikamaru et Choji, souffla le Nara avant de continuer, Shikamaru se plaignait que l'équipe treize soit en retard à Choji avant que celui-ci ne se plaigne du soleil qui l'empêchait de voir correctement.

\- Je vois...

\- Maitre Hokage ! Cria Shiho en rentrant en trombe dans la pièce. Le Raikage vient de trouver l'identité de la cible ! C'est une ninja de Konoha !

\- Qui ?

\- Ryuko Myoujou, dit-elle avant qu'un grand silence ne se fasse dans la salle.

\- Ou est l'équipe treize ? Demanda d'une voix forte Minato Namikaze.

\- Ils ont envoyé un message d'Iwa pour nous prévenir de leur retard, ils ont été pris dans une tempête de sable et ont atterrit à la frontière Nord entre le Vent et la Terre. Ils sont en chemin vers Konoha.

\- Shie, appela l'Hokage avant que l'Anbu n'apparaisse à ses coté, emmène ton équipe ainsi que Karasu ***** et Hyo ***** et aller chercher l'équipe treize. Envoyez un message au Tsuchikage et à Kusa pour qu'ils leur envoie des renforts en attendant.

* * *

 ***tetsujin ( le prénom du vielle homme ) = un sage / philosophe.**

 *** Karasu = Corbeau**

 *** Hyo = Panthère ( je crois, si j'ai faux dîtes le moi )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kamikaze**

 **Flash Back**

\- Mange, lui ordonna la rouge alors que l'enfant grognait devant son assiette de légume. Pas besoin de grogner, tu vas les manger, même si pour ça je dois te les enfoncer dans ta gorge. Ne me tente pas. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne les mangeait toujours pas, elle souffla exaspéré, ils vont pas te tuer, c'est que des plantes. Et puis de toute façon, tu as besoin d'en manger pour pouvoir grandir et devenir plus forte.

La simple réponse qu'elle reçut fut l'assiette remplis de verdure donné au chien du voisin qui s'était attaché à la petite fille.

\- T'es une suicidaire, souffla le petit garçon à coté d'elle.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Cette mission était foireuse. Elle était **_vraiment_** foireuse. Ils avaient à peine commencé à descendre la dernière montagne avant la frontière avec le Pays de l'herbe qu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer. Un des ninjas qui les avaient embusqué utilisa un Doton qui permit à l'équipe treize de descendre plus rapidement la montagne. Tokuma Hyuga devait l'avouer, jamais dans sa vie il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il volerait. Il s'aperçut rapidement que sans ailes, l'atterrissage allait être rude pour lui et son équipe. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait les considérer chanceux d'avoir atterrit dans la forêt, les faisant atterrir dans le pays de l'herbe...

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Ouai ! S'exclama les deux élèves masculin de l'Hyuga.

\- J'ai mal au cul, continua Isao, essayant de se relever en prenant appuie sur le rocher sur lequel il avait atterri.

\- Oye Ryu', t'es morte ? Demanda Satoshi, se relevant difficilement du sol aidé du Hyuga.

\- Pas encore mais c'est pas passé loin, lui répondit-elle du haut d'un arbre. Quand je vous disais qu'avec une poisse pareille, on allait pas rentrer entier.

\- Quoi ? Cheveux frisés, mauvais présage ? demanda Satoshi ironique.

\- Nan, me réveiller sur le dos par contre, c'est jamais de bonne augure.

\- Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassé, leur dit Isao alors que la dite jambe avait un angle assez inquiétant.

\- Tokuma senseï et moi, on a des cotes cassées et je crois que mon avant bras est pas mieux.

\- Ryuko-chan ?

\- Mon poignet droit est pas beau à voir et j'ai une branche planté dans l'estomac, sinon ça peut aller, constata Ryuko comme réponse à son senseï d'une voix faible.

Tokuma Hyuga se débrouilla pour redescendre la jeune fille, sans enlever la branche, avant de la déposer délicatement par terre. Il activa son Byakugan pour déterminer si oui ou non, ils avaient été suivis après leur vol plané. Et malheureusement pour eux, il remarqua une vingtaine de ninjas, surement des renégats, qui venaient dans leur direction par le Nord et un autre petit groupe venant de l'Ouest. Ils étaient en sous nombre et blessés, rien de rassurant en soi.

\- Si on l'enlève, tu vas pisser le sang et crever comme une merde, fit Satoshi en respirant difficilement.

\- Saoshi ! S'exclama outré le blond.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de refermer ta blessure et partir rapidement, des ninjas arrivent du Nord et de l'Ouest et je ne pense pas que se soit pour nous aider, leur appris l'Hyuga avant de faire tomber un silence pesant entre eux.

\- Quelqu'un peut faire un feu, même si c'est pas du feu joie ? Leur demanda leur coéquipière, brisant le silence.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour refermer mes blessures, répondit-elle simplement avant que tous ne comprennent.

\- Tu vas pas faire **_ça_** quand même ! Fit ahurit Isao et Satoshi.

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée les génies ? Parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Faute d'autre option, ils se mirent rapidement au travail, allumant un petit feu avant d'y placer la pointe d'un kunai. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres essayèrent de se soigner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avant de trouver un semblant de plan. Ils décidèrent que Tokuma porterait Isao et que Satashi s'occuperait de Ryuko avant de se diriger vers l'Ouest, étant la meilleure solution pour faire disparaître leur trace en se déplaçant vers Ame. L'un des problème qui se présentait pour eux était le petit groupe de ninja venant de l'Ouest qui était les plus rapide et dont la rencontre serait inévitable.

\- Je crois que lorsqu'on rentrera, on prendra quelques vacances, hein les gars, leur fit Isao avant de donner le kunaï maintenant chauffé à blanc à leur senseï.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Prête Ryuko-chan ? Demanda Tokuma.

\- Oui... Souffla-t'elle alors qu'Isao attrapait la branche.

\- A trois... Un. Deux... Trois.

Isao tira doucement la branche jusqu'à se qu'on ne puisse plus la voir dans le dos de la jeune fille, permettant à l'Hyuga de refermer la blessure avec le kunai brûlant. Le même procédé se répéta lorsque la branche déserta enfin l'estomac de Ryuko. Celle-ci reprit son souffle en serrant les dents. Elle avait mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par le petit groupe de ninjas venant de l'Ouest, le bandeau d'Oto accroché sur leur front.

\- Je croyais qu'Oto, s'était à l'Est d'ici.

\- Ça l'est gamin, lui répondit le plus gros des trois.

\- Trêve de bavardage, donnez-nous la fille et on vous tuera sans que vous ayez à souffrir.

\- Quelle fille ? Demandèrent les trois élèves sous le regard exaspéré de leur senseï.

\- Vous êtes des petits rigolo vous.

\- Oye le sumo ! C'est pas parce que mamie dit qu'il faut manger de la soupe pour devenir fort qu'il faut le prendre au pied de la lettre, lui lança la jeune fille, faisant diversion pour ses coéquipiers.

Après ça, tout se passa très vite. Comme prévu, ses coéquipiers utilisèrent le fait que les trois ninjas ne leur prêtent aucune attention pour leur lancer des kunai et parchemins explosifs. Malheureusement, réflexe ninja oblige, ils les évitèrent facilement. Tous se regardèrent, se jaugeant, avant que l'un des ninjas du son n'éclate de rire.

\- Vous êtes blessés, en aucun cas vous n'êtes une menace pour nous. Vous la feuille, vous êtes vraiment amusant. Des ninjas torche cul en faite.

\- Satoshi, pose moi, je vais leur montrer ce que sait faire ' les ninjas torche cul '.

Ses coéquipiers l'a regardèrent surpris puis concerné. Elle avait du mal à se tenir totalement debout et en plus de son poignet droit, sa main gauche était cassée. Elle leur lança un regard confiant ainsi qu'un sourire innocent qu'ils comprirent rapidement. Le roux la déposa par terre avant de se reculer et d'aider son sensei à porter Isao. Ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre une diversion pour pouvoir s'échapper rapidement vers l'Ouest. Diversion qui ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'à peine la jeune fille ai mit une main dans sa pochette d'arme qu'une bombe fumigène explosa aux pieds des ninjas d'Oto.

Tout se passa très vite après ça. Alors que ses coéquipiers s'échappaient rapidement vers l'Ouest, leur coéquipière se mit debout et évita du mieux qu'elle put ses attaquants. Eux-même qui se disaient entre-eux de ne pas la tuer. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle allait utiliser cette infirmation à son avantage. Évitant un Suiton, elle se retrouva entre eux, au milieu d'un triangle parfait d'ennemis.

\- Rends-toi et on ne te fera pas trop de mal. De toute façon tu es cuite. Tes coéquipiers t'ont abandonnés. Tu es toute seule.

\- Pourquoi vous me voulez ? Leur demanda-t'elle avec un ton froid.

\- C'est notre mission.

\- Ah bon ? Leur dit-elle avant de relever ses deux mains, toutes deux tenant une dizaine de parchemins explosifs chacun. Soyons sérieux deux secondes, soit vous me répondez correctement, soit je nous fais sauter. A vous de choisir, leur asséna-t'elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Comme si elle allait le faire.

\- Tais-toi, il nous a dit qu'elle était capable de tout et qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que la jeune fille ne sentit le signal de son équipe, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils était maintenant au pays de la Pluie. Au même moment, les renégats de la Terre arrivèrent.

\- Le temps est écoulé. Au revoir, les prévint-elle avant de déclencher les parchemins, faisant exploser tout ce qui se trouvait sur un rayon d'un kilomètre.

* * *

C'est quatre jour plus tard que les Anbu de Konoha arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par le rapport des ninjas patrouilleur de Kusa. En effet, le terrain avait été complètement rasé par une explosion. Il ne restait quasiment rien et le temps n'aidant pas, le vent s'était juste après levé, déclarant un incendie qui engouffra les arbres aux alentours.

\- Capitaine, je viens de trouver ceci sous un reste d'arbre, lui dit Shie en donnant à Hyo quelques Kunaï ou étaient incrustés le signe de konoha. Il pointaient tous vers l'Ouest.

\- Il nous donne leur direction.

\- C'est astucieux. Se sachant suivit, ils ont décidé de passer par Ame pour complètement effacer leur trace. Le temps sera à leur avantage là-bas, commenta Karasu.

\- Sauf s'ils sont blessés.

* * *

\- C'est toi qu'ils voulaient.

\- Qu'elle remarque intelligente Satoshi, lui fit avec sarcasme Ryuko.

\- Savais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Non, mais on verra ça plus tard, il faut d'abord qu'on rentre à Konoha. Isao et vous, senseï, avez de la fièvre et ce temps de merde n'aide pas.

Les trois acquiescèrent, Isao étant inconscient dans le dos de la jeune fille. Ils avaient décidé, après que la jeune fille réapparaisse devant eux, qu'elle porterait Isao et que Satoshi s'occuperait de leur senseï. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils était partit pour une mission qui pourtant ne devait durée qu'une semaine voir une semaine et demi maximum.. Entre temps, Satoshi lui avait rendu sa pochette d'arme et son sac de voyage ou elle récupéra de quoi s'habiller, ses habit étant partit en fumée, seul ses sous-vêtement avait tenue, surement par la grâce des Kami. Ils avançaient lentement mais surement, sous une pluie battante. Le seule point positif était le fait que Ryuko utilisait sa chaleur corporelle surélevé naturellement de façon à les garder au chaud et au sec, diffusant comme une bulle de chaleur les entourant.

\- Peut-être que c'est parce que tu ne crains pas le feu, continua le roux. Sérieux, on dirait un radiateur. T'as vraiment pas normal.

\- T'es bien heureux pourtant quand le radiateur que je suis te réchauffe le cul en hiver pendant les missions.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

\- Tes blessures ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

\- Mieux que vous en tout cas. J'ai moins de mal à respirer grâce aux bandages et à la pommade miracle de Tokuma-sensei. Et toi ?

\- Mes mains sont les plus problématiques, le reste on fera avec. Et puis je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, Isao à le coccyx complètement cassé lui, répondit-elle, les faisant grimacer.

\- Je suis désolé Ryuko que tu sois obligées de me porter, s'excusa le détenteur du byakugan.

\- C'est rien, et puis je préfère ça à la mort.

\- Tsunade va nous tuer en rentrant.

\- Ouai...

\- J'ai envie de chier les gars, leur fit Isao à moitié inconscient.

* * *

\- Alors comme ça ils ont utilisé l'un des code d'urgence des Hyuga pour nous faire connaitre leur déplacement, résuma Minato Namikaze.

\- Oui. On suppose donc qu'ils sont tous en vie, par contre, il ne reste rien qui puisse nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'explosion. On ne sait pas s'ils sont blessés ou pas, continua le Nara, le rapport de l'équipe Anbu dans les mains. Il semblerait qu'ils ait fait dans le voyant, l'explosion à tout rasé sur un rayon d'un kilomètre avant qu'un feu de forêt ne continu sur quelques centaines de mètres.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Shikaku, lui demanda Kushina. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on ne sait toujours pas ou ils sont ?

\- Je connais qu'une seule personne assez suicidaire pour faire ce genre de chose. On a pas à trop s'inquiéter pour eux. La maîtrise de Ryuko en Katon ferait blêmir les Uchiwa alors on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la pluie constante d'Ame, ils survivront, elle fera tout pour. C'est de Ryuko qu'on parle, finit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

\- Par terre trou d'uc', cria Ryuko à l'attention de Satochi.

Ils venaient de se faire attaquer par un groupe de mercenaire juste après avoir passé incognito Ame. Ces même mercenaires qui leur avaient appris qu'il y avait maintenant une prime sur la tête de la jeune fille pour toute personne qui l'a ramènerais vivante à **_il-ne-savait-pas-qui_**. L'équipe treize se regroupa rapidement ensemble, sous le regard mauvais de leurs adversaires.

\- Une idée ? Demanda le roux en respirant difficilement. J'ai plus du tout de chakra et j'ai du me casser d'autre cotes, finit-il en crachant du sang.

\- Personne n'en a plus, constata sombrement Isao, allongé sur le ventre, à coté de l'Hyuga inconscient à cause de la fièvre. On fait quoi ?

\- Je crois pouvoir nous faire rentrer à Konoha, leur chuchota d'une voix saccadé leur coéquipière, un Kunaï planté dans sa main droite, la clouant au sol. Je n'aurais pas besoin de chakra, continua-t'elle sous le regard fatigué de ses coéquipiers.

\- Mais ? Demanda le roux.

\- Dans l'état ou je suis, avec le poison paralysant dans mes veines, mon corps va vouloir s'auto-protéger...

\- Coma ? Demanda cette fois-ci le blond dans un souffle de douleur.

\- On verra bien, que tout le monde se tiennent la main les gars, et ne vous lâchez surtout pas.

\- Te rates pas, lui souffla le Yamana avant de tomber inconscient.

Tout se passa très vite après. Les mercenaires les attaquèrent, ayant marre d'attendre qu'ils attaques. Ryuko attrapa les mains de ses coéquipiers et de son senseï avant de réunir ses dernières forces et de se téléporter. Ils atterrirent comme des merde sur le bureau de l'Hokage, le brisant sous la force du coup.

* * *

 **L'histoire avance de manière rapide mais je n'ai pas encore dévoilé toute mes cartes ;)**

 **Au plaisir de vous faire plaisir.**


	6. Chapter 5

**De petites mains**

 **Flash Back**

La tempête battait son plein dehors. A l'intérieur, la maîtresse de maison avait récupéré sa petite protégé qui cauchemardait dans son sommeil. En la réveillant, elle l'a trouva encore plus terrifia lorsque éclata un orage violent. Eileen décida donc de l'emmené dans sa chambre pour qu'elles dorment ensemble, l'enfant recroquevillé dans ses bras. Elle l'a regarda. Ses cheveux blanc en bataille cachaient une bonne partit de son petit corps. Ses mains serrant, comme s'accrochant à un point d'encrage de peur de tomber, sa nuisette.

\- Tu as des mains de bébé, souffla-t'elle pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

Elle l'a regarda encore un peu avant d'embrasser ses cheveux et de la bercer alors que dehors grondait le ciel dans des éclairs foudroyants.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

L'Hokage avait été surpris en apprenant que l'équipe treize s'était téléporté depuis un marais d'Ame jusu'à son bureau. Il avait appris par Satoshi Kurama que Ryuko Myoujou avait sacrifier ce qui lui restait pour les téléporter jusqu'ici. Le compte-rendu de l'hopital expliquait qu'ils étaient salement blessé et le jeune héritier était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux des quatre, malgré quatre cotes cassé dont une qui avait percé son poumon. Tokuma Hyuga souffrait de deux cotes cassées et deux autres fêlées ainsi qu'une cheville fracturée et une fièvre de cheval. Fièvre partagé avec le Yamanaka, qui, le pauvre, avait comme s'en doutait s'en équipe, le coccyx cassé, ainsi qu'un bras en tout aussi mauvais état. La seule fille de l'équipe treize était en aussi mauvais état. Une main et deux poignets brisés et l'autre main avait été percé par un kunaï empoisonné, ce qui n'avait pas dut être d'une douce tendresse d'après les médecins. Ils avaient du rouvrir sa blessure à l'estomac pour être sur qu'il n'y avait rien de resté coincé et heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Les deux Anbu présent dans la pièce regardèrent la jeune Haruno examiner Ryuko plongé dans le coma. Ils avaient eu pour ordre, comme trois autre Anbu, de surveiller et protéger la jeune fille. Deux étaient placé à l'intérieur e deux à l'extérieur de la chambre d'hôpital, et un autre à la fenêtre de celle-ci. L'autre personne présente dans la pièce regarda la jeune Haruno souffler et d'enlever ses mains de la tête de sa patiente.

\- Qu'y a t'il Sakura ? Demanda le Namikaze.

\- Son état est quelque chose de très rare. Elle n'est pas dans un véritable coma à proprement parler et ses chances de revenir son mince.

\- Je sais. C'est de l'auto-défense. Son psychique s'est refermé sur lui-même en attendant que son état soit suffisamment stable pour abandonner cet état. C'est à dire dans peu de temps, quelques jours tout au plus.

\- Je l'espère Hokage-sama. Plus de temps elle y reste, moins de chance elle a de se réveiller, parla Sakura en remplissant une fille au nom de sa patiente.

\- Et pour sa blessure au ventre, y a t-il des traces de brûlure laissé par le Kunaï ?

\- Non. Rien, juste une petite cicatrice qu'on n'a pas pu faire disparaître. Elle n'a aucune brûlure sur le corps si c'est ce que vous demandez Hokage-sama, lui répondit Sakura sous la mine grave du père de Naruto.

* * *

Feu. Sang. Explosion. _-_ ** _Tuez-les !_** Feu. Sang. Destruction. _- **Je veux que vous m'en fassiez un feu de joie s'il le faut !**_ Feu. Sang. Disparition. **_\- Partons !_** Feu. Sang. Solitude. Et puis le silence. Plus de feu. Plus de sang. Plus rien. Le néant. Le noir complet.

* * *

\- Ça n'a aucun sens. Il est impossible de ne pas retrouver de brûlure sur elle. Ses coéquipiers et son senseï l'ont bien dit pourtant, ils ont du refermer la blessure avec un kunaï chauffé à blanc. Ce simple fait devrait théoriquement laisser au moins une cicatrice effroyable sur le corps.

\- Et il n'y a rien, vous voulez peut-être allez voir par vous-même Homura, lui fit Tsunadé, jetant un froid dans la salle.

\- Ce que l'on sait, pour l'instant, c'est qu'Oto est impliqué dans cette histoire. Orochimaru ou pas, on ne sait pas. Ce que l'on sait par contre, c'est qu'ils l'a veulent, et vivante.

\- Je doute que se soit Orochimaru, fit Shikaku. Si c'était lui, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait mis une prime sur Ryuko pour qu'on la lui ramène vivante. Il l'a chercherait lui même, se serait beaucoup plus simple et discret.

\- Shikaku n'a pas tord, Orochimaru ne s'embêterait pas autant avec ça, continua Jiraya, par contre, qu'il y soit associé, ça ne me choquerait pas.

* * *

\- Tu sais que t'as des petites mains ?

Elle se pensait folle. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui tenait la main dans le néant dans lequel elle était restée bloqué. Le silence si pesant avait été coupé par ce constat physique. Elle se rappela à ce moment précis dans quel état elle était. Ce néant de conscience lui avait fait oublier son état si lamentable.

\- Et on me dit fainéant.

Shikamaru. C'était rassurant comme constat. Elles les avaient bien téléporté à Konoha. Elle inspecta sa réserve de chakra avant de remarquer quelque chose qui la dégoutta. Une aiguille était dans son bras, injectant pleins de substances dont de la morphine vu l'état planant qu'elle commençait à sentir en plus des autres sensations qui lui revenait.

\- Allez chercher Tsunadé, elle se réveille.

Ses mains semblaient inutilisables pour l'instant. Cette aiguille l'embêtait. Ce bip répétitif l'embêtait. Cette _**putain**_ d'aiguille l'emmerdait. Elle prit totalement conscience d'un coup, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et avança sa main anciennement perforée à sa perfusion.

\- Arrache pas ta perfusion !

Un problème en moins compta t'elle avec satisfaction.

\- Galère.

* * *

\- C'est pas en faisant le mort que ton cas va s'arranger Ryuko... Rentre moi cette langue immédiatement sinon croit moi que ton bras sera pas le seul à avoir une perfusion, l'a menaça Tsunadé, à bout de patience.

L'effet fut immédiat, elle rentra sa langue et ouvrit ses yeux, horrifiée. Elle reconnut la sannin penché au dessus d'elle, à coté d'elle Sakura souriait, désolé. L'Hokage se trouvait de l'autre coté du lit, Shikaku Nara , Inoichi Yamanaka et Fugaku Uchiwa à ces coté. Le simple fait de savoir le chef du clan Uchiwa dans sa chambre fit pâlir la jeune fille.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu es pleinement réveillée, tu vas pouvoir me dire comment il se fait que tu n'ai aucune brûlure sur toi, mais d'abord explique moi comment tu en ai arrivé à un merdier pareille avec ton corps.

Le jeune fille mit un peu de temps avant d'enregistrer les informations. Elle s'était réveillée le matin même et maintenant que l'après-midi était bien entamé, elle reprenait vraiment pied avec la réalité. Elle regarda la sannin avant d'hausser les épaules et de grogner. Sa main lui faisait encore mal. Elle l'inspecta avant qu'un grognement agonisant ne traverse la pièce sous le regard surpris des personnes présente.

\- Et moi que me demandait le bruit que faisait une baleine qui agonise, souffla Sakura ironiquement, cette situation lui rappelait étrangement un certain blond.

\- Tu auras à manger que si tu réponds à nos questions jeune fille, l'a prévint la blonde avant qu'un second hurlement d'agonie ne se fasse entendre. Ramène un repas assez consistant pour Ryuko, Sakura, on ne pourra pas avancer sinon, souffla désemparé la sannin sous les petits rires d'Inoishi et Minato.

C'est une fois le repas qui consistait en un plateau de sushi et d'un grand bol de ramens, que la jeune fille accepta de répondre, tout en engloutissant le repas en toute élégance, sans ironie.

\- ...Et il a utilisé un kunaï pour que j'arrête de bouger. Il m'a planté par terre alors je ne voyais pas d'autre solution que la téléportation pour nous sortir de la. J'avais presque plus de chakra mais il fallait bien que je sauve mon équipe alors je ne me suis pas trop posé de question, termina-t'elle avant de prendre un autre sushi. Après avoir avalé, elle continua, c'est peut-être stupide comme question mais pourquoi on voulait me kidnapper ?

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas stupide Ryuko-chan, rassura du mieux qu'il put Minato avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il y a quelques semaines, on nous a rapporté plusieurs disparitions de jeunes filles. Après plusieurs jours de recherche, on a trouvé qu'elles servaient d'expériences... Il fit une pause, laissant la jeune fille digérer les informations avant de reprendre. Plus nos recherches avançaient et plus de découvertes macabres nous faisions alors nous avons décidé, avec les autres Kage d'instaurer un couvre-feu pour toute personne de sexe féminin. On a d'abord cru que la cible était Sakura mais il s'est avéré, après cela, grâce à une découverte du Raikage, que tu était en faite la cible.

\- Pourquoi Sakura ? Demanda la jeune après quelques minutes.

\- Nous avons pu établir que la cible de _cette_ ou _ces personnes_ était une jeune femme entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans, ayant un minimum de connaissant en self-défense et qui avait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec le feu, lui répondit Shikaku alors que Ryuko pâlit.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait pour mériter d'être poursuivie par des psychopathes. Enfin je crois, se reprit-elle avant de continuer en voyant le regard inquisiteurs des autres ninjas. Il y avait cette fois avec ce noble, il y a pas longtemps, il me voulait comme énième concubines et j'ai décliné l'invitation quelque peu rudement après qu'il ai essayé de s'investir un peu trop dans ma vie privée.

\- Cette fois ? Tu veux dire qu'ils y en avaient d'autre ? Demanda Inoichi.

\- Disons que j'ai un don incomparable pour attirer l'attention des dégénérés mentaux...

Le silence reprit place dans la salle, même en mangeant, l'enfant dragon ne faisait aucun bruit, ce qu'apprécia particulièrement Fugaku Uchiwa. Mais quelque chose clochait, il le savait, elle ne disait pas tout, ils en étaient tous convaincu. Pourquoi, ils ne savaient pas.

\- Et les brûlures ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas ?

Tsunadé n'eut comme réponse que le visage fermé et inexpressif de la jeune qui venait de terminer son repas. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa avant qu'on ne frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard rentrèrent dans la chambre Obito et Shisui Uchiwa, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. La jeune fille les salua, plus que perdu. D'abord Fugaku Uchiwa, puis deux des ninjas d'élites de son clan. Ça puait le complot à pleins nez.

\- Voici Obito et Shisui, Ryuko, ils vont s'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant. Fugaku ici présent à accepté de donner la protection de son clan jusqu'à ce que l'on règle cette histoire. De ce fait, tu vas habiter chez Shisui et Obito serra ton garde du corps supplémentaire pour toute sortie que tu feras, tout cela sur une durée indéterminée, lui expliqua calmement l'Hokage.

\- Mais cela ne se fait pas de s'imposer ou d'être imposer chez les gens, fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire sous son ébahissement. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était pas bien, essaya t'elle d'argumenter.

\- C'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution et Hiashi Hyuga refuse catégoriquement de te garder dans le quartier Hyuga, lui appris le Namikaze avant de continuer sous le regard embarrassé de Ryuko. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit si catégorique ?

\- Rien de bien grave... Disons qu'Hyuga-sama et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur certains points.

\- Comme ? Pris pour la première fois le patriarche Uchiwa, intimidant l'occupante de la chambre alors que Sakura essayait de se retenir de rire du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Le carnaval. C'est pas trop son fort en faite, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sakura fut la première à s'excuser et sortir, vite suivit de Tsunadé, sous le regard inquisiteur des chefs de clans et des deux nouveaux gardes, avant que ne résonne le rire fort de Tsunadé et celui plus doux mais maniaque de son élève.

\- Et il n'y avait pas d'autre clan ? Tenta désespérée la malade.

\- Les Aburame ont eux aussi refusé, disant que ta peur des insectes ne conclurait que par leur réserve en feu, lui apprit-il sous l'embarras grandissant de la blessée. La sœur du Kazekage a proposé de te garder à Suna mais Gaara et le conseil de Suna à immédiatement refusé, parlant de problème que vous auriez causé il y a quelques années de ça, lorsque vous étiez enfants. Les clans de tes coéquipiers ont refusé eux aussi pour les mêmes raisons, à quelque chose prêt.

\- N'en veut pas à Inoichi et ne m'en veut pas mais nous ne sommes pas les plus à même de te protéger Ryuko, fit Shikaku sous le regard suppliant de l'amie de son fils.

\- Cela vous ennuit-il autant d'être sous la protection de mon clan ? Lui demanda d'une voix grave Fugaku uchiwa.

\- Non, mais j'imagine que vous avez mieux à faire que de faire le baby-sitting d'une chunin faible et sans trop grande importance. C'est juste une perte de temps pour vous et Shisui-san ainsi qu'Obito-san qui ont mieux à faire. Enfin je suppose, assuma-t'elle avec aplomb sous la surprise des personnes présente.

\- Hn.

* * *

Heureusement, il n'y avait eu plus aucune question par rapport à tout ce qui s'assimilait aux mot ' ** _brûlure_ '**. Le problème maintenant était que d'ici quelques minutes, elle allait arriver dans le quartier Uchiwa et dire adieu aux missions et à sa liberté. On lui avait appris qu'avec l'aide de Shikamaru, Shisui avait ramené ses affaires chez lui et tout installé dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle allait maintenant occuper. A ce moment là, elle avait cru faire une crise cardiaque avant que le frisé ne l'a rassure en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien vu du tout et qu'il avait laissez faire le Nara.

\- Dis-nous Ryuko-chan, Shikamaru m'a dit d'emmener la boite à musique qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir l'écouter en faisant ta chambre mais je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir, pourquoi ? Demanda sans gêne Shisui.

\- Elle ne s'ouvre qu'à son propriétaire actuel ou aux précédents. Elle se passe de génération en génération.

\- On pourra l'écouter en rentrant ? Demanda les yeux émerveillé le plus jeune.

\- Si vous voulez. Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda cette fois Obito.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment ouverte en faite. Et puis mes mains ne sont pas dans le meilleur des états en se moment.

\- Mais ta mère ne te la faisait jamais écouter quand tu étais petite ? Voulu savoir Shisui avant de voir les yeux douloureux de Ryuko.

\- Non, mes parents sont mort lorsque j'étais enfant et j'ai acquis la boite à musique récemment.

\- O-on est désolé, on voulait pas...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, les rassura-t'elle avant que quelque chose ne fasse tilt. Mais ce n'était pas écrit dans ces fiches que le Raikage a envoyées ?

\- Non, répondit le frisé.

* * *

\- Mets-toi à l'aise Ryuko-chan et surtout, ne te sens pas gêné de me demander quoi que se soit, lui dit Shisui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. En attendant, je vais devoir mettre de l'onguent sur ta main.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé avant que l'Uchiwa ne commence à enlever les bandages de la main droite de la jeune fille. Une fois le dernier tissus enlevé, il attrapa l'onguent et l'ouvrit, faisant instinctivement reculer Ryuko fasse à l'odeur nauséabonde.

\- J'allais dire de ne pas avoir peur, que ça n'allait pas te tuer mais je crois que se serait peut-être mentir, blagua le jeune homme avant de refermer le pot. Kami ! Si une odeur pouvait tuer, je crois que vient de l'a trouver.

\- Ouai, ria-t'elle doucement avant de regarder sa main qu'elle ne pouvait bouger que partiellement. Je crois que je vais sacrifier ma main, c'est plus sur.

\- C'est pas la meilleure idée et puis Tsunadé nous tuera si on n'applique pas _ça_ sur ta plaie.

Ils se regardèrent, s'affrontant du regard avant que Ryuko abandonne, vaincu face aux grand yeux brillant de l'Uchiwa. Il leur fallut du courage pour ne pas déguerpir la seconde fois que Shisui ouvrit le pot. Il prit la main de la jeune fille à la chevelure chocolat dans la sienne avant de prendre avec l'autre la pommade et de l'appliquer sur la main blessée. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, appliquant tout doucement, comme pour un enfant, la pommade.

\- Tu as de toutes petites mains Ryuko-chan, c'est trop mignon, l'a taquina-t'il ce qui l'a fit rougir. Regarde, elles sont toutes minuscules dans les miennes. Est ce que il faut que je te fasse un gros câlin pour te voir faire la moue, demanda-t'il plus qu'excité et taquin.

Cette cohabitation allait être sa fin, elle en était quasiment sur maintenant.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous de cette cohabitation ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Cache-cache**

\- Réveilles-toi Ryuko-chan, fit doucement Shisui n'ayant pour seul réponse qu'un grognement. Ryuko-chan, réveilles-toi.

Un grognement se rapprochant plus de l'animal en colère qu'à l'humain résonna dans la pièce alors que la jeune fille s'enfonçait encore plus dans le lit, disparaissant sous la couette. Ceci fit rire le frisée.

\- Ryuko-chan, le petit déjeuné est prêt et Sakura va bientôt passer pour voir ta main, la prévit-il avant de recevoir un nouveau grognement. Si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi Ryuko, lui souffla-t'il à l'oreille d'une voix grave.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut rapide à ce moment la, elle se leva d'un bond avant de se retrouver au plafond, pieds et main gauche accrochés au mur grâce à son chakra. Shisui partit dans un grand fou rire alors que la jeune fille, embarrassé, descendu et se rassit sur le lit, toute rouge.

\- B-bonjour Ryuko-chan, salua Shisui entre deux rires.

\- Bonjour Shisui-san...

Elle fut coupé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Les deux se regardèrent avant de décider de descendre. Ryuko partit s'asseoir à table ou était servit le petit déjeuné pendant que l'Uchiwa ouvrait à Sakura, riant encore un peu. Ils se saluèrent et Sakura, après avoir salué, s'assit à coté de la crinière chocolat alors que Shisui s'installait à coté.

\- Bien dormit Ryuko ? Pas trop de problèmes ? Lui demanda-t'elle avant que le propriétaire ne reparte dans un gros fou-rire et que la concernée utilisa ses cheveux pour se cacher. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et arrête de rire toi ! S'exclama t'elle, le menaçant de son poing.

\- J'ai eu du mal à me réveiller et non, pas de problème Sakura, si ce n'est l'odeur nauséabonde de l'onguant...

\- En parlant de ça Sakura, c'est normal que ce soit aussi répulsif comme odeur ?

\- Tsunade-shishou a peut-être un peu forcé sur certaines herbes pour punir la récalcitrante des hôpitaux, laissa t'elle entendre alors que la concernée engloutissait sans compter. Arrête de manger comme ça, tu vas t'étouffer !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si c'est bon, lui dit'elle simplement, faisant sourire Shisui.

\- Et j'en suis ravi Ryuko-chan. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, j'aimerais te poser une question. Pourquoi le Kazekage a refusé la demande de sa sœur pour te garder avec elle ? Lui demanda-t'il avec curiosité, un sourire en coin.

\- Quand j'étais petite, avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat de Konoha, j'ai habité a Suna. Avec Témari, on s'est directement entendu et très vite on est devenue meilleures amies. Pour nous amuser, on jouait ou plutôt obligeait à jouer à cache cache avec les gardes et les Anbu assignés à notre protection.

\- Mais ils devaient vous laissez gagner, fit comme une évidence Sakura.

\- T'as jamais vraiment joué à cacha-cache Sakura, remarqua Ryuko avec un sourire énigmatique. Je ne sais pas combien de fois le Kazekage de l'époque, Rasa-san, a sonné l'alerte après que nos personnes assignées revenaient sans nous. Kami, même Rasa-sama en faisait limite des crises cardiaques ! Qu'est ce que c'était le bon temps, conclu-t'elle avec nostalgie.

Les deux autres l'a regardèrent suspicieux.

\- Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Témari ou ses frères, vous verrez.

\- En faite, tu n'es pas un ange, mais un petit démon Ryuko, l'a taquina Shisui, un sourire malin au visage.

\- Et dire que Temari doit arriver aujourd'hui, se plaignit Sakura, attirant tout de suite l'attention de Ryuko qui sourit machiavéliquement. Tu sais que t'es flippantes ?

\- Ça vous dit de faire une partie de cache-cache ?

\- C'est pour les enfants.

\- Quoi ? T'as peur de perdre Sakura, lui demanda-t'elle en feignant la surprise sous le sourire amusé du frisé.

\- Prépares-toi à perdre !

* * *

\- Donc, pour récapituler les règles, on doit simplement rester dans l'enceinte du village, fit d'une voix forte Témarie tout en souriant. Des questions ?

A peine la princesse de Suna était arrivée qu'elle s'était accaparé Ryuko pour elle toute seule. Elles croisèren très vite l'équipe sept et après avoir déjeuné, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour faire une partie de cache-cache. Témarie avait directement accroché à l'idée et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous à l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa, mettant au point les derniers détails.

\- Je trouve ça complètement stupide, fit Sasuke.

\- Quoi Uchiwa, tu sais pas te cacher ?

\- Tu n'as qu'a voir ça comme un entrainement Sasuke, lui fit Shisui, si on ne te trouve pas avec Itachi et Obito à la fin du temps réglementaire, c'est que tu es un bon ninja. Sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, promettant à Sasuke, si celui-ci perdait, bon nombre de ricanement à venir. Naruto commença à rire avant de se reprendre sous le regard menaçant de Sakura.

\- Bien tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Obito.

\- Hai !

\- Et pas de folies Témari-san, Ryuko-san est encore faible, lui dit Itachi.

\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je vais prendre soin d'elle, le rassura-t'elle en entourant les épaules de Ryuko avec son bras.

\- Bien, dans une heure et demi, on se retrouve tous ici, Ok ? Alors c'est parti !

Tous se passa rapidement après ça, Ryuko qui s'était juste détaché de Témari, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde et elles disparurent en un clignement d'œil sous la surprise des trois Uchiwa. Les autres disparurent au contraire dans un nuage de fumée. L'idée qu'ils allaient regretter d'avoir accepté ce petit jeu leur traversa à peine l'esprit, et pourtant.

Très vite, le temps additionnel de trente minute se termina et les trois ainés Uchiwa partirent à la recherche de nos ninjas. Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté. Il fallut à Obito environ dix minutes pour trouver Naruto caché à coté des sources chaudes. Les habitudes de Jiraya faisait vraiment la vie dur à ce pauvre Naruto.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Se plaignit le blond.

\- Si au moins tu avais effacé ton chakra, fit consterné Obito.

Il fallut environ un demi heure après avoir trouvé Naruto pour qu'ils décident d'utiliser les chiens traqueurs de Kakashi pour trouver les autres. Après tout, tout était permis, ce n'était pas de la triche. Cela leur permit de trouver rapidement Sasuke dans le quartier Uchiwa, caché dans l'un des terrains d'entrainement.

\- Trouvé Otouto, fit remarquer Itachi, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hn.

\- Mauvais joueur ! S'écria Naruto, faisant rire les autres alors que Sasuke perdait patience.

\- J'ai pas été trouvé en premier moi.

Après une petite chamaillerie, ils repartirent en quête des jeunes filles restante avant que Pakun ne s'arrète et reniffle l'air avant de souffler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pakun ? Demanda Obito.

\- Je ne sens pas leurs odeurs, elles ont du prévoir l'éventualité que vous demandiez l'aide de Kakashi.

\- C'est pas grave, on va trouver une solution, rassura Itachi en voyant Neji Hyuga au coin de la rue. Merci de nous avoir aidé Pakun-san.

Le chien disparut dans un nuage de fumé après les avoir salué et très vite, ils demandèrent à Neji d'utiliser ses yeux pour les trouver. Le jeuen Hyga trouva rapidement Sakura dans le magasin de fleurs des Yamanaka mais s'excusa, ne voyant en aucun cas la blonde et la chocolat. Le groupe le remercia et partit en direction du magasin, rentrant en triomphe dedans, faisant sursautter la rose et rire l'héritière Yamanaka.

\- Trouvé Sakura-chan ! S'écria Naruto.

\- Comment ? Demanda la rose en sortant du magasin.

\- Neji, lui répondit simplement Sasuke, digérant mal sa défaite.

\- Et Ryuko et Temari, elles sont ou ? Oh, vous ne les avez pas trouvé. Vous savez qu'ils ne vous reste qu'un quart d'heure pour les trouver ?

\- Hn.

Les trois Uchiwa n'accepteraient pas de défaite, leur honneur et leur ego en prendrait un sacré coups sinon. Ils faisaient partit de l'élite, ils ne pouvaien tpas se faire avoir contre deux filles. Non, l'échec n'était pas permit pour eux. Ils firent le tour du village avant de s'avouer vaincu. Le temps était écoulé et ils ne les avaient pas trouvés. Ils repartirent donc piteusement au quartier Uchiwa et attendirent devant la porte quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître les deux gagnantes, un sourire triomphant au visage.

\- Quand je vous disais que vous ne saviez pas vraiment jouer à cache-cache, leur rappela Ryuko.

\- Vous étiez ou ? Demanda surexcité Naruto alors que les autres ninjas masculin ravalaient leur fierté.

\- C'est un secret, souffla comme une enfant Ryuko.

\- Je crois qu'on vient de massacrer leur fierté Ryu', regarde comment ils ruminent, même Sakura, remarqua Témari, avant qu'elle ne commence à rire, vite suivie de Ryuko et Naruto. Kami ! On dirait Ryuko quand elle perd, fit-elle en désignant la moue de Shisui tout en riant.

\- C'est pas vrai, se défendit-elle.

\- T'es une saleté de mauvaise joueuse Ryu', reconnais-le.

La désignée tira la langue à la blonde avant de bouder, lui tournant le dos.

\- RYUKO-CHAAAAN ! Cria Satoshi dans la rue, effrayant l'intéressé.

Tous regardèrent le nouveau venu, accompagné de son senseï et son coéquipier, avec de gros yeux avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus, les faisant tomber au sol.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué petite crotte, s'exclama le roux dans les oreilles de la jeune fille.

\- Dégages manant, tu pourris ma royale personne, lui répondit-elle en essayant de s'extirper de son emprise.

Les autres personnes présente se saluèrent avant que Témari n'aide la jeune fille à se remettre debout. Elle salua les autres membres de son équipe, prenant de leur nouvelles avant de reprendre son équilibre, sous le regard maintenant inquiets des ninjas.

\- T'es sur que ça va toi ? Lui demanda Isao.

\- Oui, c'est rien, le rassura-t'elle, faisant rouler les yeux de Temari.

\- Si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi. Je _la_ contacterai pour toi, lui souffla la blonde.

La propriétaire de la chevelure chocolat eut à peine le temps de la remercier qu'elle se retrouva porté comme une princesse par Shisui.

\- Profitez de votre nuit de noces les tourtereaux, les taquina Témari en guise de salut avant de partir.

Tous se saluèrent et rapidement Ryuko se fit emmener par Shisui chez lui. Elle abandonna rapidement la possibilité de pouvoir y aller en marchant lorsque le frisé s'amusa à la taquiner. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Shisui qui déposa la jeune fille sur le canapé pour plus de sécurité. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine chercher de quoi grignoter pour les deux.

\- Je peux marcher Shisui-san.

Elle se releva, reprit son équilibre après avoir quelques peu tangué, et pris le chemin vers la cuisine avant de se cogner le petit orteil contre le canapé. Elle lâcha une plainte avant de tomber par terre, levant le pied blessé en l'air. Shisui arriva rapidement, alerté par les plaintes agonisantes de Ryuko. Il fut distrait par la jambe droite de la jeune fille et se cogna lui aussi contre le canapé. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les deux par terre, la jambe en l'air, entrain d'agoniser.

\- A quoi ça sert d'être ninja si un simple canapé peut nous abattre ? Demanda dépressif Shisui allongé contre Ryuko.

\- C'est le petit doigt de pied le traître dans cette histoire, c'est pour ça, lui répondit-elle en grognant.

\- Sinon, ou étais-tu caché cette après-midi ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité, la regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un magicien ne révele pas ses tours.

Il l'a supplia du regard, les yeux grands ouvert et brillant avec une petite moue. Cet homme était trop mignon pour son propre bien. Elle s'avoua vaincu lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour l'a supplier d'une voix grave. Alors qu'elle allait avouer, sa vision passa au noir, les vertiges lui revenant avant que la vue ne lui revienne. Elle fit comprendre son malaise en grognant. Le jeune homme à coté d'elle roula sur le ventre et se releva le buste avec ses bras pour avoir une meilleur vue de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryuko-chan, ou est-ce que tu as mal ? Lui demanda-t'il concerné.

\- Je crois qu'on va arrêter les jeux pendant quelques temps, lui répondit-elle, mettant un bras sur ses yeux.

\- Fais voir.

Il s'asseya en tailleur et se pencha au dessus d'elle avant d'enlever le bras de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de voir des yeux d'u bleu profond le regarder avec douleur. Il était pourtant sur que ses yeux était d'un gris métallique. Il plongea son regard charbonneux dans ceux bleu de la jeune fille, surpris de constater les nuances dans ceux-ci. Ils étaient différents de ceux de l'Hokage et beaucoup plus expressif. L'extremité extérieur et intérieur était beaucoup plus foncé mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut ce qu'il aurait put comparer à des paillettes d'or à l'extrémité de la pupille. Il fut de nouveau surpris lorsque les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à perdre de leur couleur et que les paupières se rapprochèrent rapidement pour définitivement se fermer. Elle s'était évanouie. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il l'a couvrit d'un plaid et s'avança vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il griffonna un mot sur un bout de papier et envoya un corbeau à l'Hokage. Ses ordres étaient stricts, à la moindre découverte pouvant les aider à comprendre ce qu'ils se passait, Shisui devant informé l'Hokage dans l'immédiat.

* * *

\- Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Tsunadé en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise sur le canapé.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un mammouth m'a marché dessus, souffla t'elle avant de regarder la sannin. Pas de piqûres, hein ?

La sannin sourit et secoua la tête, rassuré de voir que la jeune était assez lucide pour poser une telle question. Ryuko s'était évanouie sous la douleur qui lui vrillait le crane. Après ça, Tsunadé l'avait réveillé et assise sur le canapé sous l'œil inquisiteur de Shisui et celui scrutateur de Shizuné qui prenait des notes. Elle s'était excusé de s'être évanouie et Shisui lui avait répondu en riant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'excuse.

\- Mal de tête, c'est tout ? S'enquit la blonde en terminant les soins de la main de sa patiente. Laisse moi voir ça.

Elle appliqua ses mains rayonnant de chakra médical et les apposa sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle ne trouva rien et fronça les sourcils. Comment quelque chose qui n'existait donc pas pouvait pousser la jeune fille à s'évanouir de douleur ? Quelque chose clochait vraiment et l'explication du jeune Uchiwa n'aidait en rien. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient sans problème, aussi sain que ceux d'un nouveau né alors comment se fait-il qu'ils changent de couleurs ? Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Elle décida de directement demander à la concerné des explications.

\- De quelle couleur sont tes yeux Ryuko ?

\- Gris pourquoi ? Demanda perdu la jeune fille.

\- Tu en es sur ?

\- Oui, ils sont gris à haque fois que je vois mon reflet dans une glace donc je pense que ça doit être le cas.

La sannin souffla, épuisé. Cette chieuse leur cachait quelque chose, intentionnellement ou non, et ça commençait à lui peser sur le système... Elle abandonna toute confrontation et se releva.

\- Bon, il semblerait que la prochaine fois que l'envie vous prend de faire les petits fous, il va falloir l'abandonner, en tout cas, tant que Ryuko n'est pas totalement remise en forme, c'est clair Shisui ? Le menaça-t'elle.

\- Oui Tsunadé-sama !

\- Quand à toi, si j'apprend que tu es sorties d'ici sans mon accord, je te ferais un traitement à la piqûre. Et si l'envie te prends de trouver un petit copain et jouer aux cartes, c'est par intra-veineuse que tu vas passer le restant de tes jours, est ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui Tsunadé-sama ! S'exclama-t'elle traumatisée.

Ils se saluèrent et la sannin repartit avec son assistante. Lorsque la porte fut refermé, la jeune fille souffla et secoua sa tête, essayant de se débarrasser inutilement des cheveux qui encombraient son visage. L'Uchiwa s'assit quelques minutes plus tard à coté d'elle après avoir déposé un plateau remplit de gâteau et deux tasse avec une théière fumante. Il l'aida à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la crinière chocolat de la petite dragonne avant de leur servirent le thé.

\- Tu es officiellement assigné à résidence Ryuko-chan. Et pas de cochonneries, rajouta-t'il pour la taquiner.

\- C'est pas prêt d'arriver, souffla-t'elle désespéré en buvant son thé.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda ahurit l'Uchiwa.

\- Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de beauté et je n'attire pas vraiment la gente masculine, si ce n'est les psychopathe, alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter de ce coté là, expliqua Ryuko simplement avant d'engouffrer un gâteau.

\- M-mais c'est pas possible ! Et puis si tu es belle. Mais, ça veut dire que jamais tu...

\- Jamais, lui répondit-elle alors qu'il n'osait pas dire la fin.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette réponse lui procura deux sentiments. Il était à la fois triste et rassuré. Triste qu'elle n'ai jamais pu connaitre l'amour et rassuré pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Surement que personne ne lui ai encore brisé le cœur. Enfin, ce n'était q'une supposition. Elle avait peut-être déjà avoué ses sentiments à quelqu'un et celui-ci l'avait rejeté comme une merde après. Il n'en savait rien et ça le chagrinait. Il l'aimait bien, elle était mignonne et vrai. Savait être douce et sérieuse, protégeait quoi qu'il en coûte ses amis avant de penser à était une petite amie parfaite !

Du coin de l'œil, Ryuko vit Shisui partir dans de profondes réflexion mais ne s'en formalisa pas, c'état assez gênant pour elle d'avoir avoué cela, pas besoin de continuer cette conversation.

* * *

 **Hey On en est donc au chapitre six !**

 **Alors dites moi, est ce que vous avez déjà quelques théories ou autres ? Critiques ou non ?**

 **J'accepte tout :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Un petit déjeuné mouvementé**

Elle voulait dormir mais ne pouvait pas. Ses stupides médicaments qu'avait rajouté Tsunadé pouvait provoquer certains effets secondaire dont celui-ci. Elle l'a maudit intérieurement tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les quatre Uchiwa discuter des techniques Katon. Ils étaient tout les cinq assis dehors et la petite brise les rafraîchissait un peu sous le soleil d'été. Elle retint une nouvelle fois un bâillement avant de jeter un oeil sur le bassin à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Ces stupides Koï devaient dormir bien là.

\- Ryuko-chan, à ton avis, quelle technique Katon à le plus de puissance ? Lui demanda son avis Shisui.

\- Je ne sais pas, pour moi, toute technique peut être la plus puissante si le ninjas qui l'utilise la maîtrise complètement.

\- C'est une pensée sage et vrai, fit Itachi.

\- Je reste sur ma position, c'est Amaterasu la plus puissante, dit Shisui, vite approuvé par Obito.

\- Amaterasu ?

\- Les flammes divines, elles sont noires et les Uchiwa peuvent les invoquer grâce à leur sharingan. Elles sont impossible à arrêter pour tout non-Uchiwa au sharingan.

Des flammes noires ? Elles en avaient rêvé mais ce n'était pas un homme qui les avaient fait apparaître, elle en était sur. Mais qui ? Ou quoi ? Elle ne se rappelait plus. Elle avait fait ce rêve lorsqu'elle était encore enfant et refusait de manger ses légumes.

\- Alors peut-être que c'est Amateru, mais est-ce réellement un Katon si seulement les Uchiwa on la possibilité de l'utilisé ? Je pensais qu'un Katon était utilisable à toute personne ayant la possibilité de l'apprendre, s'interrogea-t'elle.

\- Ryuko a totalement raison, c'est une remarque très intelligente. De ce fait, Amaterasu n'est pas considéré comme une technique Katon dans un sens général, termina Itachi.

\- Donc la boule de feu suprème est la plus forte, fit Sasuke sous le regard déconfit de ses deux cousins.

La jeune fille retourna à la contemplation du saule pleureur. Dans son village natal, ils y en avaient tout le long de la rivière qui l'a traversait, créant pour les villageois qui utilisaient des barques pour se déplacer dans le village un tunnel surnaturel. Elle se souvenait croire que c'était à l'intérieur que vivaient fées et dragons. Une croyance stupide mais amusante.

Le sujet de discussion des Uchiwa changea rapidement alors que la jeune fille s'appuya sur l'un des piliers et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé par la brise passant dans les feuilles de l'arbre devant elle. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son dos. la seconde d'après, elle ne sentit plus le sol et paniqua. Elle rouvrit ses yeux pour voir Shisui.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Ryuko-chan mais Obito a décidé que nous arroser et tu étais juste à coté. Je t'ai sauver, termina-t'il fièrement.

\- Merci Shisui-san, souffla-t'elle en souriant.

Il l'a déposa plus loin avant de se rendre compte du regard embarrassé et paniqué de la jeune fille. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas juqu'à ce qu'il sente le chakra de Fugaku Uchiwa devant chez lui. Très vite, Sasuke aida Ryuko à se relever et regarda avec inquiétude son frère et son cousin, tout aussi trempé que lui, à coté d'eux. Ils entendirent Fugaku et Shisui arriver, se préparant à se faire engueuler avant que Ryuko ne les attrape et fasse le signe du tigre avant de passer sa main rapidement entre eux. Ils ne comprirent pas directement pourquoi, puis Shisui afficha, derrière Fugaku, une mine soulagé. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils n'étaient plus trempé jusqu'aux os et que Ryuko saluait avec respect le chef de clan, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je vois que tout ce passe bien. Je suis venu vous rappeler que dans un quart d'heure a lieu une réunion du clan. Myoujou-san, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vos protecteur ne seront pas là ce soir.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas problématique Uchiwa-sama.

\- Bien, je vous attends dans dix minutes, ne soyez pas en retard.

Et il repartit, accompagné de Shisui. Des que la porte fut refermé, la jeune fille laissa un frisson traversé tout son corps. Cet homme était flippant.

\- Sakura aussi a peur de lui, rassura Sasuke, du moins essaya-t'il.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se change et qu'on y aille, prévint Itachi. Ryuko-san, merci beaucoup.

Les deux autres la remercièrent et ils se saluèrent avant de partir. Shisui regarda d'un oeil jaloux Obito serrer dans ses bras la jeune fille avant de partir lui aussi. Le frisé rentra avec la jeune fille dans le salon et ils se séparèrent, l'une allant dans le salon et l'autre dans sa chambre.

\- Au faite Ryuko-chan, je rentrerai surement dans une heure ou deux, donc si ça ne va pas entre temps, tu peux inviter quelqu'un, lui fit-il en descendant torse-nu, un T-shirt en main.

-N-non, ça ira, bégaya-t'elle toute rouge avant de détourner les yeux du jeune homme. J-je vais faire des ramens ce soir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, quand Shisui rentra chez lui, il trouva la table mise et Ryuko, en nuisette et short, déposant sur la table un plat de ramens fumant. Elle lui sourit et Shisui eut le sentiment d'être de nouveau en famille et non orphelin. Il s'assit et rapidement ils commencèrent à manger. Il mangea avec extrêmement de bonheur ce soir là. Il l'a complimenta sur ses talents culinaires qu'elle remercia humblement avant de faire la vaisselle, aidé du propriétaire de la maison. Ils partirent ensuite regarder la télé, ou, au passage, le jeune homme fixa les longues et fines jambes de la jeune fille avant de disparaître sous un plaid qu'ils se partagèrent. Très vite, ils s'endormirent l'un à coté de l'autre, la télé en fond sonore.

* * *

Il aimait cette chaleur douce et enivrante. Il attira cette chaleur contre lui avant de sentir quelque chose contre son torse. C'était pas normal. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une masse chocolat. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne dans quelle situation il était. Elle était vraiment une source de chaleur. Il sentit ses jambes emmêlées avec celle, nues, de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le plus problématique. Le plus problématique, et surement compromettant, était le fait que sa nuisette se soit remonté et que ses mains entoure le buste de la jeune fille presque à nue. Touchant sa peau douce et parfaite.

Elle grogna et il paniqua. Il devait trouver une solution et vite. Il se téléporta dans la cuisine avant d'entendre un autre grognement de la jeune fille puis sa respiration calme. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée, même après la perte subite de son 'oreiller'. Il souffla et regarda l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine. Dix heures deux. Kami, qu'il avait dormi ! Sa vie de ninja l'avait habitué, qu'importe à l'heure à laquelle il se couchait, à se réveiller à l'aube. Parfois avant, mais jamais après, et surtout de plusieurs heures. Même après avoir passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Alors comment Ryuko pouvait faire de tel miracle ? C'est vrai qu'il avait entendu un jour l'un de ses coéquipiers se plaindre qu'elle était comme un somnifère mais il n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Il s'était trompé.

Il tourna la tête et vit le pot d'onguent. Il grimaça. Elle avait du l'appliquer lorsqu'il n'était pas la hier. La pauvre. Et ça fit tilt. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa main jusqu'à sa totale guérison et pourtant elle avait fait des ramens hier soir. Il repartit en direction du canapé et s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds. Le plaid était tombé, laissant la jeune fille sans protection pour cacher ses jambes nues, son ventre tout aussi dépourvu de vêtement vu que sa nuisette était très largement remonté. Si il se penchait un peu, il pourrait même apercevoir l'un de ses tétons. Il se gifla mentalement avant de remettre le plaid sur la jeune fille et de partir se laver. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'elle était là et il n'allait pas l'attaquer comme un animal en rûte. Non. Plus doucement peut-être au début. Et puis... Il se frappa la tête contre le mur. Il allait prendre une douche, et froide.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, le petit déjeuné était préparé et servit. Il regarda le résultat avec envie avant de s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille qui avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, laissant son cou à la vu de tous. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à manger tranquillement, parlant de chose et d'autre avant que Shisui ne se rende compte que Ryuko n'avait plus de bandage à sa main droite. Il l'attrapa rapidement, manquant de faire s'étaler Ryuko sur la table, et l'inspecta avec incompréhension. Comment une main qui, avant-hier, avait encore des traces profondes du Kunaï pouvait être vierge de toutes blessures deux jours plus tard ?

\- Ryuko-chan, qu'as-tu fait avec ta main ? Demanda-t'il suspicieux.

\- R-rien, juste le dîner d'hier et le petit déjeuné ce matin.

\- Je vais reformuler ma question. Comment se fait-il que ta main soit guérit aussi rapidement ?

\- Surement l'onguent, j'en ai mis un peu trop hier, lui répondit-elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment mentir. Elle en avait mis beaucoup trop hier mais c'était plus pour que personne ne se doute de sa guérison miraculeuse qu'autre chose. Lorsque Shisui était parti, elle s'était mis à cuisiner et sans trop y faire attention, surement par habitude, elle n'utilisa pas de gants ou de protections pour ses mains en utilisant des ustensiles, ou autre objets servant à faire la cuisine, brûlants. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait la brûler. Par contre, cela avait des propriété assez spéciale sur son corps. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le feu, que se soit un objet brûlant ou le feu lui-même, permettait à la jeune fille de se soigner. Elle se régénérait tout simplement.

\- Tu es sur ? Continua-t'il, son instinct d'Anbu lui disant qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

\- Un peu beaucoup peut-être, tenta-t'elle avec hésitation.

\- Shisui, je ne pense pas que se soit une position très acceptable, fit une nouvelle voix dans la pièce.

Les deux tournèrent la tête en sursautant, avant de voir Itachi, accompagné de Sakura qui souriait un peu trop au gout de la protégé. Shisui compris enfin de quoi parlait son cousin avant de s'excuser et de lâcher la main de la jeune fille. Tous se saluèrent et les deux nouveaux venus s'assirent à coté de nos ninjas.

\- Et donc, Shisui-san, pourquoi tu te trouvais dans cette si charmante position, questionna sournoisement Sakura alors que l'autre jeune fille rougissait, gêné.

\- Je regardais sa main, se défendit-il, elle est complètement guérie et je voulais savoir comment.

\- Comment ça guérit ? Demandèrent Itachi et Sakura en même temps.

La rose se tourna vers la ninja avant de lui tirer la main, manquant une nouvelle fois de s'étaler sur la table, et l'inspecta avec surprise. Il n'y avait rien. Que dalle. Niet. Nada. Son chakra médical se manifesta pour inspecter plus en profondeur cette situation et ne trouva rien. La main était complètement guérit. Aucune trace, aussi infime soit-elle, qu'elle ait un jour été transpercé par un Kunai.

\- Je t'emmène voir Tsunade-sama, conclut Sakura en se levant, tirant le jeune fille par le bras alors que celle-ci la regardait terrorisé.

\- Non ! Elle va me piquer sinon ! S'exclama avec terreur la jeune fille tout en se débattant. Je veux pas de piqûres !

\- Arrêtes, on dirait un enfant qui fait un caprice. Bouges-tes fesses, on y va.

\- Noooon !

Les deux Uchiwa regardèrent avec surprise ce qu'il se passait. Sakura arriva à la porte d'entré qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup avant de tirer la jeune fille avec elle dehors. Celle-ci qui se débattait comme une lionne avant de se stopper net devant la porte. Sakura tira un grand coup et Ryuko agit par pur instinct. En l'espace d'un micro-seconde, Ryuko se retrouva caché derrière Shisui alors que Sakura tombait à terre. Tous firent de gros yeux avant de regarder Ryuko.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Cria en fulminant Sakura qui rentra furibonde de nouveau dans la maison. Et puis comment t'as fait ça ?!

\- Pas de piqure, lui répondit méfiante Ryuko.

\- Oh Kami ! S'exclama Shisui avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Je vais t'en mettre une entre les deux yeux, tu vas voir !

\- Nooon.

\- Sakura, je ne penses pas que se soit de cette manière que tu vas réussir, prévint Itachi en les regardant courir dans le jardin.

\- SHANNARO ! Fulmina la rose alors que sa patiente s'était de nouveau téléporté, attrapant au passage des ciseaux. Tu crois me faire peur avec ça Ryuko ?

\- Tu devrais, lui sourit-elle sadiquement avant de lui lancer dessus.

La rose vit avec dégoût les ciseaux tailler avec rapidité ses cheveux du coté gauche, les raccourcissant largement. Elle regarda avec effroie les cheveux tomber à terre, la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert. Puis elle comprit, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle l'a brisa rapidement avant de voir le sourire mauvais de la jeune fille en face d'elle, la pair de sciseaux en main.

\- Alors, on tente l'expérience ? L'a taquina-t'elle en montrant les ciseaux.

\- Sale Démone, cracha Sakura en grognant.

* * *

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait un tel caprice Ryuko ? Demanda Tsunadé d'une voix forte.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que vous alliez me piquer si je sortais sans être totalement guérie, lui répondit la pauvre Ryuko.

\- Il va falloir te débarrasser de cette phobie Ryuko, fit exaspéré Tsunade.

La sannin était arrivé il y a quelques minutes et avait du calmer Ryuko qui refusait qu'on l'approche à cause de sa phobie maladive des aiguilles. Kami, qu'elle et Kakashi lui menait vraiment la vie dur pour se faire soigner. Après avoir donc calmé la jeune ninja, elle s'attaqua au cas de l'aîné Uchiwa qui riait de la situation. La blonde s'installa sur le canapé et s'occupa de la jeune fille, inspectant avec surprise sa main guérit.

\- Tu veux me faire croire qu'en sur-dosant l'onguent, ta main s'est guérie comme par magie ?

\- Oui, répondit naïvement la jeune fille avec un sourire fière.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et soit sérieuse, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais croire ça ? Lui demanda-t'elle avec sérieux.

\- Mais je mens pas !

Tsunadé se massa les tempes. Cette ninjas allait vraiment l'emmerder. Elle était déjà poursuivie par on ne sait quel psychopathe et la seule chose qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est de ne pas être totalement sincère avec eux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas être sincère avec nous sur tout ce qui se passe pour certaines raisons, je peux l'accepter, mais que tu te foutes de moi sur ta guérison, il va falloir faire des concession jeune fille.

Elle se regardèrent avec méfiance, se jaugeant toutes les deux. L'une en quête de vérité et l'autre en quête de confiance. Ryuko ne pouvait pas partager son secret avec tout le monde. Son peuple était tenu au secret, elle ne pouvait pas lâcher une telle information à n'importe qui. Seul Temari et Shikamaru était les seuls à savoir la vérité sur elle et son peuple. La jeune fille souffla et tourna la tête pour fixer sans entrain la bouilloire. La blonde suivie son regard et regarda, sans comprendre, avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de surprise, comprenant enfin. Elle regarda la jeune fille la bouche grande ouverte avant de commencer à rire sous le regard surpris et inquiet des autres personnes présente dans la pièce.

\- Tsunade-sama, fit Shizuné inquiète de la santé mentale de son mentor, tout va bien ?

\- Kami que je suis stupide ! S'exclama-t'elle en continuant à rire.

\- Je crois que tu l'as cassé Ryuko-chan, lui souffla Shisui à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi, lui chuchota-t'elle.

La sannin ria encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de rassurer la jeune fille, lui disant que son secret était bien gardé avec elle, avant de partir, suivit de Shizuné et Sakura. Les trois restant se regardèrent, deux avec curiosité la jeune fille et celle-ci innocemment, une moue enfantine au visage. Shisui craqua sous cette bouille mignonne et l'a serra dans ses bras. Itachi les regarda surpris puis amusé alors que la jeune fille était complètement rouge d'embarras.

* * *

Shisui Uchiwa paniquait. Il ne l'a trouvait pas. Elle n'était pas chez lui, il avait retourné toute la maison et elle n'était pas là. Ryuko n'était pas là. Il alla rapidement chez le chef de clan pour demandez de l'aide à ses cousins avant d'embarquer Obito avec eux. Ils fouillèrent de fond en comble le quartier Uchiwa avant de se retrouver et de constater qu'elle n'était plus là. Il l'avait pourtant laissé que quelques heures, le temps d'un rassemblement du clan et en rentrant, elle n'était plus là. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle était allé chez l'un de ses coéquipiers ou chez le Nara mais la découverte qu'ils firent le terrifia jusqu'aux os. Elle n'était pas avec eux.

* * *

L'Hokage envoya directement des Anbu et un groupe d'Inuzuka à la recherche de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui était attaché à un arbre, face à face à une dizaine de ninjas renégats donc ses ravisseurs. Ils l'avaient enlevés alors qu'elle allait rendre visite au Nara. Juste après avoir passé les porte délimitant le quartier Uchiwa, trois ninjas lui avaient sauté dessus et sans attendre l'avaient assommé. Elle s'était réveillée attaché et ballotté sur l'épaule d'un homme.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés tard dans la nuit et avait posé leur camps, attachant leur cible à un arbre avec des liens de chakra et des menottes anti-chakra aux mains et aux pieds.

\- Pourriez-vous au moins avoir assez de couilles pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous me voulez ? Demanda-t'elle en perdant patience. Et pas de 'c'est notre mission' ou une autre merde.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle mord ! Se moqua le plus grand des renégats.

\- J'espère que vous savez que vos stupides menottes ne serviront à rien contre moi.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Après tout on ne doit pas te tuer mais te torturer ne fait pas partie des règles du contrat.

La renégat du groupe attrapa un kunai qu'elle chauffa à blanc avant de s'approcher de leur prisonnière.

\- On va voir si tu es si forte que ça, lui dit Yuko avant d'appliquer la lame du kunaï brûlant contre sa joue.

Sous la surprise générale, ceci ne fit rien à la jeune fille. Il ne fallut que ces quelques secondes de surprise pour que Ryuko se dégage de ses liens et mette un coup de tête à la femme en face d'elle, récupérant le kunai au passage. Elle se téléporta, laissant tomber à terre ses entraves anti-chakra avant de tuer avec le kunaï brûlant la moitié de ses kidnappeurs.

\- Donc, reprenons, fit-elle en jouant le le kunaï, quel est l'intérêt de tout ceci ?

\- Comme si on allait te répondre, cracha le plus grand.

\- Cela dépends si vous souhaitez vivre ou non.

\- Va te faire foute !

\- C'est vous qui voyez après, souffla-t'elle exaspéré avant de joindre ses mains. Katon, Le feu du dragon suprême ! Lança la jeune sur ses kidnappeurs.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient qu'ils étaient déjà consumé par le Katon de la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, le terrain ne présentait aucune trace de cadavre mais avait cette marque de brûlure qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas déclaré de feu de forêt. On lui aurait tapé sur les doigts sinon. Elle grogna en remarquant l'état pitoyable de ses habits avant de prendre le chemin vers Konoha, se guidant des étoiles. Cette leçon lui servirait au moins à quelque chose. Elle masqua complètement son chakra et avança, pied nu, **-** elle avait perdu ses chaussures en frappant avec ses pieds ses kidnappeurs, l'un d'eux s'en était pris une en pleine tête, l'assommant **-** de branche en branche vers la feuille.

Elle perdit très vite patience en se rendant compte à quel point elle était loin de Konoha. Elle grogna en regardant ses pieds maintenant en sang. Elle se débarrassa de son T-shirt transformé en lambeau par les renégats et se téléporta, apparaissant dans la forêt du clan Nara. C'était nouveau ça, elle voulait se téléporter chez Shisui et s'était retrouvé dans le monde de Bambi. Elle réessaya de se téléporter avant de voir disparaître son pantalon. Quelque chose clochait. Elle s'inspecta, grognant en changeant de pied d'appuis avant de voir une petit trace de piqûre dans son cou. Les salauds. Ils l'avaient drogués. Et pas avec quelque chose de standard, non, la personne qui avait fait ça savait exactement quels ingrédients utiliser pour la mettre hors service. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussis à se téléporter avant qu'elle ne perde tout contrôle.

Elle renifla et grogna une nouvelle fois avant de laisser son chakra se manifester. Rapidement, elle se retrouva entouré d'Anbu et d'Inuzuka avec les chiens-ninjas. L'un des Anbu lui donna rapidement un pull pour l'habiller et elle reconnut directement l'éventail Uchiwa, l'odeur du frisé et le masque de l'Anbu qui gardait la plupart du temps l'Hokage. Elle le remercia doucement avant d'enfiler le pull, cachant une bonne partie de son corps, laissant ses jambes nues à l'air. L'Anbu l'attrapa et la porta dans ses bras, lui évitant ainsi d'aggraver l'état de ses pieds. Elle s'excusa de les avoir inquiété avant de bailler, fatigué. Il devait être vers les deux-heures trente du matin et elle était, comme les autres ninjas, fatiguée, si ce n'est épuisée. La drogue faisait bien son effet, en plus de l'incapacité elle l'assommait.

En arrivant dans le bureau du quatrième, elle vit réunis dans celui-ci certains chefs de clan, dont Shikaku, ce qui l'a surprit vu l'heure, puis se raidit en voyant le regard sombre de Fugaku Uchiwa. Tsunadé arriva rapidement, inspectant les pieds de la jeune fille, toujours dans les bras de l'Anbu.

\- C'est pas beau à voir, constata Tsunadé, il va te falloir du temps avant de pouvoir remarcher. D'autre problème ?

\- On m'a drogué, lui répondit Ryuko d'une voix endormie, combattant le sommeil du mieux qu'elle pouvait, utilisant sa maîtrise du feu pour éliminé les toxines. Ils m'ont attaqués alors que j'allais voir Shika'. Ils m'ont assommé et embarqué. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis débattue... Elle fit une pause, ses yeux se fermant dangereusement. L'une de mes chaussures s'est perdue et l'autre, l'un d'eux se l'ait pris dans la tête, je crois... Ils m'ont attaché à un arbre et je me suis débrouillée pour me libérer et je m'en suis débarrassé avec un Katon. Le daimyo va crisé en apprenant que j'ai encore cramé un bout de forêt. Elle refit une pause, des taches noires obstruaient sa vision. J'ai repris le chemin en direction de konoha en m'aidant des étoiles, au moins un truc qui m'a servie dans toutes ces leçons barbantes, et après quelques temps, j'ai décidé que me téléporter était la meilleure solution. Je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt des Nara au lieu d'ici, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'avais été drogué, termina-t'elle enfin.

Alors que tous dans la pièce digéraient les nouvelles informations, Tsunadé termina ses soins avant de totalement bander les pieds de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit et en profita pour lui faire une rapide prise de sang, ni-vu ni-connu. Elle permit à l'Uchiwa de l'a ramener chez lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait tout pour s'échapper de l'hôpital si elle l'y faisait entrer. Même au porte de la mort elle trouverait le moyen de s'échapper même s'il fallait sauter du quatrième étage sans chakra.

* * *

Il l'a déposa délicatement dans le lit, la recouvrant avec la couverture avant de sortir et de souffler, enfin rassurer de la savoir entre les murs du quartier Uchiwa, de ses murs à lui. Il partit prendre une rapide douche avant d'enfiler un simple boxer et un jogging et de s'engouffrer dans son lit. Il fallait avouer qu'après deux semaines de vie commune, il s'était vraiment attaché à elle. Il n'était plus seul chez lui et ça lui plaisait de savoir qu'il pouvait revenir d'une mission et trouver la table mise et le repas chaud qui n'attendait plus que lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait quand il ou Obito, ou même les deux, partaient en mission. Surement traîner avec son équipe ou avec le jeune Nara. Elle lui avait expliqué sa grande amitié avec l'héritier Nara ainsi que sa volonté de le voir sortir avec la dangereuse blonde de Suna. Ça avait été stupide de sa part de partir sans escorte mais il l'a comprenait, c'était barbant d'attendre seul sans rien avoir à faire. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il partit rapidement dans le royaume des songes, rassuré de sentir le chakra de Ryuko.

* * *

 **L'histoire avance les amis, dites moi donc vos impressions :)**

 **Vos avis et vos théories m'intéresse aussi.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Nous voici donc au chapitre 8 ou j'ai essayé de faire un peu d'humour, en espérant que ça ait marché ^^**

* * *

 **Un oiseau nommé Yachou**

Elle regarda avec suspicion le néant qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas normal. Soit la drogue qui circulait dans son système l'avait plus détraqué qu'autre chose, soit c'était autre chose et les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle étaient restreinte et problématique. Elle n'était pas morte, elle en était sur. Son cœur battait, ce fait lui suffisait amplement. Elle était dans le coma mais en doutait carrément. Alors elle se retrouvait coincé dans Le Néant. Cet endroit que seul certaines personnes de son clan, de son peuple, pouvaient aller. Cette solution ne l'arrangeait guerre, bien au contraire, elle préférerait se savoir au porte de la mort qu'ici. Elle grogna en sentant un souffle dans son cou avant d'entendre un murmure dont elle ne comprit que quelques mots.

\- Co... gons... Di... hom... N'oubl...Pas

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose lui piquer le bras. Elle réagit instinctivement, s'échappant de la personne et se collant contre le mur, le regard alerte et menaçant. Elle vit Tsunadé, une seringue à la main, les sourcils froncé et Shisui, à coté du lit, surpris.

\- C'était pour annihiler la drogue restante dans ton système, fit Shisui ne croyant pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Je crois que je comprend mieux vos avertissements Tsunade-sama.

\- Assis-toi jeune fille, si je te vois une seconde de plus sur tes pieds, ça va mal se terminer, menaça la blonde.

La jeune fille se rendit alors compte de son état, des ses pieds qui lui faisait mal. Elle retourna sur le lit, évitant les deux ninjas et s'aperçut qu'il était tard, quinze heure cinquante-huit affichait son réveille. Elle avait bien dormit. Ces fourbes en avait profité. Elle les regarda suspicieuse en s'asseyant sur le lit, mettant le plus de distance entre eux.

\- Sois gentille et laisse moi t'injecter cet antidote, après ça, je te laisse tranquille. Je me suis déjà occupé de tes pieds et laissé des antidouleurs dans la cuisine, lui fit Tsunadé calmement.

Il fallut du temps et énormément de courage pour laisser la sannin lui injecter l'antidote. Une fois terminé, elle s'échappa de l'emprise de la sannin et se colla contre la tête de lit. Tsunadé lui appris qu'elle avait interdiction de toucher le sol avec ses pieds pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'ils guérissent correctement et les abandonna dans le salon, retournant à l'hôpital. Shisui lui prépara un petit déjeuné et il grignota avec elle.

Après manger, Shisui débarrassa et aida la jeune fille à remonter et l'a déposa dans la salle de bain. A ce moment là, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les jambes nues de la jeune fille et de découvrir un tatouage de dragon entourant sa cuisse droite. Il toucha l'animal légendaire d'encre, faisant sursauter la jeune fille et le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Excuses-moi, ça m'a intrigué. Je me demandais comment une jeune fille qui était phobique des aiguilles pouvait se retrouver avec un tel tatouage, s'expliqua-t'il avec un sourire désolé.

\- C'est p-pas grave, bégaya-t'elle avant de se reprendre. C'est de naissance.

Il l'a regarda sans y croire. Comment pouvait-on naître avec ça ? Quelque chose clochait et pourtant il savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, qu'elle était sincère. Il s'excusa, la laissant se laver et s'assit sur le lit, face à la porte fermé de la salle de bain, assimilant cette nouvelle information. Naître avec un Kekkei Genkei d'accord, mais un tatouage de dragon _-il se refusait d'appeler ça une marque de naissance-_ n'était physiquement pas possible. Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet ou était posé un cadre à photo. Dessus, on pouvait reconnaître Ryuko et Temari, enfant, bras dessus-bras dessous, en maillot de bain, le sourire aux lèvre. Il inspecta avec des yeux expert le corps miniature de sa colocataire, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas de brûlure, comme l'avait dit Tsunadé lors de l'une des réunion, mais qu'en plus ce dragon était présent, entourant la fine cuisse de l'enfant. Il fixa l'animal noir et rouge. Il n'inspirait aucune méchanceté, juste la puissance et la dominance, comme un alpha.

* * *

\- Je trouve ça complètement stupide, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, au pire je me téléporte, essaya d'argumenter Ryuko alors que Shisui l'a déposa sur le canapé.

\- Et atterrir sur tes pieds ?

\- Le gras de mes fesses pourra amortir le choc, continua-t'elle, choquant le jeune homme.

\- Et si tu te casses le coccyx ? Lui demanda-t'il en se reprenant, laissant à court d'argument la jeune fille.

Il l'a regarda amusé avant de lâcher un petite rire devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille. Il adorait la taquiner et avoir le dernier mot avec elle, ça lui permettait de voir cette petite moue enfantine sur son visage. Il se reprit, sentant le chakra de son chef de clan et de ses fils ainsi qu'Obito arriver. Il l'a vit se raidir avant de souffler, surement pour se donner du courage. Il alla donc les faire entrer. très vite, après les salutation, Fugaku alla droit au but.

\- Après votre rapport complet d'hier, nous avons fait quelques recherche et avons découvert qu'il n'y avait mention d'aucun proche, si ce n'est au tout début. Nous voudrions savoir si elle pouvait avoir un lien avec ce qu'il se passait ou alors si elle pouvait avoir des informations à nous donner.

\- Non, répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille. Elle est morte de toute façon, à part si vous savez faire parler les mort ?

\- Votre mère qui est de bon conseil ne vous a donc pas prévenu que mentir était mal avisé envers des ninjas, lui demanda Fugaku glacial.

\- Elle est morte avant, ça doit être pour ça, lui répondit-elle aussi froidement, l'affrontant du regard.

Les quatre autres Uchiwa regardèrent avec surprise l'affrontement des deux autres. Ils étaient vraiment surpris de la manière de répondre à leur chef de clan, elle qui en avait une peur monstre, mais comprirent rapidement que celui-ci avait touché un point sensible chez la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas en cachant des choses au village que tout s'arrangera Myoujou-san, lui rapella d'une voix grave Fugaku.

\- Je ne cache rien vu qu'on ne peut cacher quelque chose qui n'existe pas, fit-elle simplement comme constat.

\- Ce n'est pas en jouant avec les mots que cela vous sauvera. J'ai mis mon clan à votre disposition pour vous protéger et votre comportement ne montre juste qu'u dédain envers celui-ci. Vous le mettez en danger et je ne compte pas laisser cette situation sans rien faire.

Il l'a regarda froidement, faisant bien comprendre qu'il était chef de clan et elle qu'une simple chunin.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi qui est cette femme et ou puis-je la trouver, lui ordona-t'elle.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Ryuko-san, fit cette fois Itachi, répondez s'il vous plait.

\- C'est la vérité, je ne sais pas ou elle est. Je lui envois un oiseau messager mais parfois je ne reçois pas de réponse pendant plusieurs mois. Une fois, je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à une question avant l'année d'après. Et cela ne me dérange en aucun cas, moins je la vois et mieux je me porte, vous devriez faire pareille. Lorsqu'on est dans une arène, on n'a pas besoin d'attiser le fauve, termina-t'elle en fixant droit dans les yeux Fugaku.

\- Son nom ?

\- Ahah, vous aimeriez savoir mais je ne dirais rien, se moqua-t'elle avant de le couper, par contre, je peux vous donner l'oiseau messager.

Cette contrepartie pris de cours les ninjas avant que Fugaku n'accepte, se jurant que cela n'était que partie remise. Il suivit la jeune fille dehors avant que celle-ci n'appelle par quatre différents sifflement l'oiseau. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir une masse bicolore attérir rudement contre la poitrine de la jeune fille.

\- Toujours vivant Yachou, constata la jeune fille en caressant doucement l'animal avant de se tourner vers les Uchiwa. Voici Yachou, c'est un Calao de Malabar *****. Il est assez caractériel et casse-pied quand il veut. Il adore les fruits, les plantes et mordre les doigts, les prévint-elle avant de continuer à l'adresse de Fugaku. Il suffit juste de lui attacher une lettre au pied et il fera le reste, essayez juste de le faire à l'extérieur. La dernière fois, il s'est éclaté contre la vitre et il était K.O pendant plus d'une semaine.

Shisui et Obito essayèrent de leur mieux de cacher leur fou-rire alors que Sasuke et Itachi essaya de rester neutre. Fugaku regarda sans y croire l'étrange animal. Cet oiseau avait comme deux becs. Ce n'était pas une race commune au pays du feu, et il doutait même que se soit le cas dans les autres nations. Il vit l'oiseau atterrir sur son épaule sur l'odre de la jeune fille et sentit qu'il pesait un peu plus que les rapaces normaux. C'est donc comme ceci qu'il quitta la demeure du génie Uchiwa, suivit de ses fils.

\- Oups, j'ai oublier de leur dire qu'il avait tendance à faire entendre sa voix de crécelle en peine nuit, se rappela Ryuko avant que les deux autres Uchiwa n'explose de rire.

* * *

\- Ta saleté de piaf est un monstre, fit Sasuke en colère.

\- Ah ? Fit-elle simplement alors que les deux aînés riaient des deux héritiers.

\- Il s'est mit à crier en pleine nuit , continua le plus jeune. Bordel, je savais même pas que c'était possible de monter autant dans les aigus. Même mon père à faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Il n'y a que ma mère que ça a fait rire sur le coup.

\- D'accord.

Très vite, elle rejoint le fou-rire de ses protecteurs, attirant le regard foudroyant des deux victimes. Ils leurs fallut une bonne demi-heure avant de reprendre contenance, lachant de petit rire par-ci par-là. Ils les avaient vexé mais qu'est ce que c'était marrant. Très vite, ils allèrent au manoir du chef de clan, ayant été invité par la matriarche. Ryuko, dans le dos de Shisui, observa avec autant de merveille les rues vivantes du quartier Uchiwa. Le jeune homme

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, salué par la maîtresse de maison qui les fit entrer avant de les faire s'installer dans le jardin. A peine Shisui posa-t'il la jeune fille à terre que son oiseau s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, entraînant la jeune fille et Shisui par terre. Ils se remirent très vite en position assise avant que la jeune fille ne caresse l'animal.

\- Yachou, alors comme ça tu te prépares pour une carrière d'opera, blagua-t'elle en le regardant avant que celui-ci ne lui cri dessus, l'a faisant rire.

\- Je dois dire qu'il est très doué Ryuko-chan, dit Mikoto après s'être elle aussi enfin installer. Il a réussi à faire crier Itachi-kun de peur, le pauvre, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir un cri aussi aigu lui aussi.

Tous se tournèrent vers le concerné qui regardait avec choque sa mère alors que son petit frère semlait réfléchir intensément avec d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de regarder son grand-frère sans y croire.

\- Attends, c'était pas l'oiseau mais toi ? Demanda choqué Sasuke.

La réponse ne vint pas mais cela suffit à les faire tous rire, même Mikoto se joint à eux alors que ses fils était soit embarrassé ou alors choqué. Il leur fallut encore plusieurs minutes et des mâchoires douloureuses pour qu'ils arrêtent de rire. Après ça, ils prirent le thé dans la bonne humeur et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Très vite, ils furent rejoint par le reste de l'équipe sept ainsi que de Kushina Namikaze mais les trois élèves de l'Hatake partirent rapidement, laissant les trois autres en proie au machiavélisme des deux femmes.

\- Dis-moi Ryuko-chan, as-tu un petit copain ? Demanda la rouge avec intérêt et une lueur que la concerné ne pouvait décerné dans les yeux violet de l'Uzumaki.

\- Non.

\- Un garçon en vue alors, rattaqua la rousse avant de voir le petit rougissement sur les joues de la jeune fille. Donc il y a bien un garçon ! S'exclama-t'elle, attirant maintenant complètement l'attention sur la blessé. Il est mignon ? On le connait ? Est-ce un ninja ? L'a bombarda-t'elle de question.

\- Heu... Et bien... Je pense ? Essaya-t'elle en étant le plus évasive possible face aux regards inquisiteurs des personnes entourant la table.

La jeune fille souffla désespéré en voyant la rouge se préparer à la bombarder une nouvelle fois de question. Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que Yachou, accroché à une branche derrière les deux jeune femmes, ne recommence ses exercices vocaux. C'est avec bénédiction qu'elle entendit la voix de crécelle de son messager alors que les autres sursauttèrent d'un seul bloc avant que l'ancienne Uzumaki et la matriarche Uchiwa ne partent dans un grand fou-rire.

\- Un jour, à l'orphelinat, on avait pleins de petits hamsters et la nuit, Yachou à fait la même chose et les hamsters, ils sont mort d'une crise cardiaques. Tous raides morts. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie que ce jour là, se remémora la jeune fille. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas bien de rire de ça mais si vous aviez vu la tête des adultes et de nos aînés, je crois que vous aussi, vous en auriez ri. Bon, après ça, on a plus eu d'animal de compagnie.

La femme de l'Hokage repartit rapidement dans un grand fou-rire, vite suivit de Shisui et Obito. La mère et le fils, par contre, regardèrent avec un peu de tristesse la jeune orpheline. Vivre en orphelinat n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'on pouvait souhaiter à un enfant et cela brisait le cœur de Mikoto de savoir la jeune fille dans ce cas, sachant que celle-ci était la cible de psychopathes.

* * *

Shisui se demandait comment elle se portait. Il avait du partir en mission pour récolté de nouvelles informations sur l'identité des personnes en voulant à sa petite et mignonne colocataire. Fugaku Uchiwa avait, la veille au soir, envoyé une lettre de l'hokage par l'intermédiaire de l'oiseau de la jeune fille. Savoir à qui cela allait arriver, il ne le savait pas mais était curieux de découvrir l'identité de cette femme qui était si importante pour la jeune fille.

Ryuko, de son coté, venait de terminer sa partie de Shogi avec Shikamaru et discutait maintenant avec le jeune héritier et son père alors que la maîtresse de maison préparait le repas. Ryuko avait été au début réticente à parler sincèrement avec le chef de clan Nara puis comprit rapidement qu'il ne ferait rien contre sa volonté. Il lui promit de garder le secret sur tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle lui avoua donc quelques pièces d'informations, sans trop en dire, le strict minimum, de sorte que cela puisse l'aider à dans ses recherches.

\- Je suis insensible au feu, lâcha-t'elle dans un soupir, faisant lever un sourcil à l'aîné. Le feu ne me brûle pas, clarifia-t'elle.

Shikaku regarda la jeune fille puis son fils. Shikamaru le savait. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, ils étaient proche tout les deux. Il ressassa dans sa tête se que venait de dire la jeune fille avant que certaines pièces du puzzle ne s'emboîte.

\- Ces brûlures, ce n'était pas une marque mais un test, expliqua-t'il sous les regards maintenant intéressé des deux autres. Tsunadé avait raison en disant que ces brûlures étaient ce qui les avaient condamnées. Ce qu'ils cherchaient, ce n'était pas une jeune femme qui avait été brûlée mais une jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas se brûler, conclu-t'il avant de regarder la jeune fille. Pourquoi se sont-ils autant attardé sur les yeux ? Demanda-t'il avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne, permettant à chaque pièce de s'assembler les une aux autres. Elles avaient les yeux bleus, souffla-t'il.

Il tourna la tête en direction du jardin, accumulant toutes les nouvelles informations avant de relever la tête et de tomber sur deux orbes d'un bleu transcendant. Il fut pris de court. La jeune fille devant lui avait maintenant des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il s'en trouva pantois. Son fils souffla un 'galère' avant de regarder de nouveau son père, le regard toujours aussi ennuyé. Il ne fallut qu'un clignement d'yeux pour que les orbes de la jeune fille ne reprenne leur couleur métallique.

\- Je crois que ceci répond à votre question Shikaku-san, lui dit Ryuko.

\- Tu appartiens à un clan, fit comme une évidence Shikaku.

\- Pas de ninja, répondit-elle simplement, surprenant Shikaku.

Le chef de clan se mit à douter. Ces psychopathes n'en avait pas après un Kekkei Genkei d'un clan ninja. Mais alors qu'est-ce donc que ces yeux. Qu'est-ce donc que ce clan qui ne craint pas le feu. Qui est-elle réellement ? Pas une menace, il en était sur, elle avait changer d'apparence pour se fondre dans la masse et ainsi éviter de se faire reconnaître. Elle était à l'orphelinat de Konoha, surement de manière à effacer toutes traces permettant de remonter jusqu'à elle, et choisir l'un des grands villages ninjas était vraiment bien penser. Personne d'assez stupide n'attaquerait un village ninja.

\- Ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom, n'est ce pas ? Fit remarquer Shikaku avant de recevoir le sourire de la jeune fille.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom. Quand à mon nom, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

* * *

\- A choisir entre un âne et toi, je choisirais l'âne, lui dit Ryuko.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit Satoshi.

L'équipe treize était réunie au restaurant de dango. Shisui et Obito étant toujours en mission, et cela depuis maintenant une semaine, la jeune fille commençait vraimen à s'ennuyer. Elle avait interdiction de partir en mission et se retrouvait suivi d'au moins cinq Anbu. Elle avait donc accepté avec joie de retrouver son équipe qui revenait d'une mission de rang B.

\- Je trouve ça dommage que tu sois interdite de partir en mission alors que tu es de nouveau en pleine forme, fit Isao en reposant son thé.

\- C'est pas faute de les avoir harcelés, les prévenant que j'allais devenir folle si je restais aussi inactive.

\- Et donc ? Demanda l'Hyuga, se doutant de la fin.

\- Ils m'ont relégué aux missions de rang D ces batard, grogna-t'elle.

Ses deux coéquipiers se moquèrent d'elle avant de se recevoir un coup de pied sous la table ainsi que le regard foudroyant de la jeune fille. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait , en deux jours, accompli une dizaine de missions de rang D. Tout ceci sous le regard compatissant de son senseï, sachant que la jeune fille avait besoin de se défouler. Heureusement pour elle, des demain, ils pourront reprendre l'entrainement avec l'équipe au grand complet, au bonheur des membres de l'équipe.

\- Au faite, pas d'avancement dans ta vie amoureuse Ryu' ? Demanda le roux de but en blanc.

\- Nan.

* * *

Ryuko rentra dans le quartier Uchiwa après avoir salué une dernière fois ses coéquipiers. Cette séance s'entrainement lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Et heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas retenus, lui permettant de se défouler. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures avant de sentir la fatigue la gagner. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient déjà épuisé avant même que la sueur ne l'a gagne. Heureusement, son senseï, habitué à l'entrainement drastique des Hyuga, avait tenu bon une bonne partie du temps avant que ses deux élèves masculins, de nouveau en forme, ne prennent la relève. Un entrainement productif en soi.

Elle arriva rapidement à la demeure de l'Uchiwa et rentra dans celle-ci. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, montant les escaliers et s'engouffrant, après avoir récupéré un nouveau pyjama, dans la salle de bain. Elle y prit son temps, savourant la chaleur de l'eau bouillante avant de se décrasser le corps et les cheveux. Une fois propre, habillé, et les cheveux secs, elle descendit à la cuisine prendre quelque chose à grignoter. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle tomba sur Shisui, une pomme à la main. Ils se saluèrent et elle attrapa une banane avant de s'asseoir à coté de l'uchiwa.

\- J'ai enfin pu reprendre les entraînements, lui apprit-elle en prenant une nouvelle bouché de sa banane.

Il lui sourit. Il savait très bien qu'un ninja blessé sur une longue durée, qui était interdit de mission en dehors du village, et que ne pouvait pas se défouler, d'une quelquonque manière que se soit, les rendaient fou. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait réussi, par _il-ne-savait-quel-miracle_ à rester saine d'esprit. Ce constat le rassura énormément avant de se souvenir de sa mission. Son humeur s'assombrit radicalement, se perdant dans ses pensées sombres. Il n'y resta pas longtemps avant que la jeune fille ne lui tape gentiment la joue avec un doigt. Il tourna la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, se préparant à la taquiner avant de se figer, les yeux grand ouvert de surprise. Elle le regardait avec curiosité, la banane en bouche. Son corps réagit tout seul. Son fidèle soldat se mit rapidement au garde à vous alors que dans ses yeux se reflétaient maintenant le Sharingan. Elle le regarda surprise avant d'avaler son morceau de banane et de regarder le salon, en quête d'un intrus. Elle ne trouva rien et regarda donc, quelque peu inquiète, l'homme au cheveux ébènes.

\- Quelque-chose ne va pas Shisui-san ? Lui demanda-t'elle en le fixant dans les yeux, n'ayant pas peur de ces pupilles sanglantes. Tes Sharingans sont activés.

\- Je vais bien, se reprit-il rapidement, désactivant ses Sharingans au passage.

Elle en douta fortement mais ne dit rien, retournant à sa banane. Le jeune homme, lui, essayait de se calmer, même si de l'extérieur, on n'en remarquait rien, à l'intérieur, c'était un véritable bordel. Si elle n'avait pas parlé, il était sur qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et seul Kami était dans la confidence de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il reprit son souffle et secoua la tête, il devait être en manque, c'est tout.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées après ça et Ryuko était dans un état épouvantable. Pour toute personne, elle apparaissait tout à fait normal, rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire, mais pour l'œil avisé de son équipe et de Shikamaru, ils pouvaient voir la fureur dans les yeux métallique de la jeune fille. Ses coéquipiers pensaient que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le refus de l'envoyer en mission en dehors du village mais Shikamaru n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il fallut une vingtaine de minute avant que la jeune fille n'avoue au Nara l'autre raison de son problème et il pouvait l'avouer, c'était assez stupide pour toute personne qui ne la connaissait pas mais elle n'était pas comme les autres.

Il l'a regarda entrain d'essayer de méditer. Ils avaient choisi de s'installer près de la rivière, de sorte à éviter la population et rester tranquille. Le seul bémol était les cinq Anbu qui suivaient sans relâche la jeune fille. Heureusement, ils ne les avaient pas suivis lorsqu'ils étaient dans son clan, de sorte à pouvoir parler sans être entendu. Mais maintenant, alors que la jeune fille essayait de se calmer, elle y trouvait du mal à cause de ceux-ci. Elle détestait ça d'être privé de sa liberté et très vite, il en était sur, elle allait craquer et ça allait faire très mal. La jeune fille avait une patience de moine mais quand ça lachait, ce qui était vraiment rare, il y avait des dégâts. Témari avait, elle allait craquer et il allait perdre son pari. Il vit sa défaite arriver au ralentit, sous la forme d'un jounin de Konoha.

\- Qu'est ce que fout la chunin au rand-D ici ? Demanda-t'il sarcastiquement, ses coéquipiers apparaissant derrière lui.

\- J'essais de méditer connard, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

\- A ta place, je m'excuserais envers ton supérieur gamine, la menaça t'il avant de continuer, et à genoux de préférence.

\- Galère, lâcha-t'il, sachant pertinemment comment cela allait se terminer.

Ses amis commencèrent à rire et Shikamaru vit le dernier barreau de la cage du fauve sauter. Tout se passa très vite après. Elle attrapa le jounin et lui explosa les couilles d'un coup de pied puissant, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Les autres subirent le même sort avant que la jeune fille n'attrapa celui qui l'avait offensé par les cheveux.

\- A genoux sous-merde, et excuses-toi, ordonna-t'elle d'une voix froide.

A ce moment là, les cinq Anbu apparurent et essayèrent de l'arrêter avant de se prendre la branlé de leur vie. Ryuko était vraiment dans une fureur effroyable. Deux des Anbu restèrent inanimés par terre, les trois autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. L'un d'eux devait avoir le bras cassé au vu de la prise de la jeune fille sur celui-ci. Les deux derniers boitaient franchement, leur masques tenaient encore miraculeusement sur eux. Elle attira l'Anbu de sorte à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. Cela devait être leur capitaine selon toute vraisemblance.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, tu as le choix. Soit tu ramènes tes coéquipiers et ces trou du cul à l'hôpital pour qu'ils aient la chance de ne pas avoir de complication ou sinon tu m'arrêtes, lui posa-t'elle comme ultimatum d'une voix ou se reflétait sa colère. Au choix, mais à ta place, j'essaierais de faire un choix avisé. Car si tu me choisis, crois moi, t'as intérêt d'être rapide car moi, je ne te raterais pas, le menaça-t'elle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux amis ne voient les autres ninjas disparaître de leur vue, Anbu comme Jounin. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il savait qu'il serait préférable de l'envoyer en dehors du village massacrer quiconque avaient dans l'idée de la kidnapper. C'était la meilleure des solutions. Elle était trop furieuse pour avoir une chance de se calmer. Et elle n'avait pas de copain pour se défouler, malheureusement. Il regarda la jeune fille souffler bruyamment, il pouvait même sentir son imagination lui faire voir des flammes sortir à chaque fois qu'elle soufflait.

Il souffla, déjà ennuyé par ce qui les attendaient lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans le bureau de l'Hokage, car il n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il fallait mieux y aller avant d'y être convoqué de force. Il passa donc son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et ensemble, ils partirent en direction du bureau du Namikaze. Ils traversèrent les rues du village en prenant tout leur temps et arrivèrent quelques temps après au pied de la tour de l'Hokage. Ils montèrent sans entrain et Shikamaru sentit la jeune fille se tendre. Il la lacha, enlevant son bras, et vit avec ennuie la porte s'ouvrir à la volé, une Tsunadé furibonde les fusillant du regard. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien fait et qu'il allait aussi en prendre pour son grade. Galère. Ils entrèrent et virent, en plus de la sannin et du blond, les chefs du clan Nara, Yamanaka et, bien sur, Uchiwa. La porte claqua et le jeune Nara se sentit piéger, à coté de lui, Ryuko était comme prête à sauter sur la première chose qui bougerait pour la déchiqueter.

\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer tout ceci ? Demanda d'une voix sombre Fugaku.

\- Un jounin a irrité Ryuko et lui a manqué de respect, commença à expliquer Shikamaru. Il a un peu poussé et Ryuko l'a mal pris. Les Anbu se sont retrouvés au milieu de sa fureur et ont été, eux aussi, blessés.

\- Donc tu es entrain de nous dire qu'une petite pique a donné le droit à Ryuko de les tabasser, les Anbu aussi ? Demanda cette fois-ci Tsunadé qui perdait le peu de calme qu'elle avait.

\- Je leur ai appris le respect, faut croire que l'éducation n'est pas donné à tout le monde, répondit en colère la jeune fille. Si ça vous emmerde tant que ça mon comportement, peut-être que si j'avais le droit à de véritables missions, on en serait pas là.

\- Surveille tes paroles Ryuko, menaça Tsunadé.

\- Vous croyez sincèrement que j'allais rester bien sagement ici, comme une merde, en attendant qu'on trouve le ou les connards qui veulent ma peau ? Questionna rhétoriquement la jeune ninja. Vous devriez être heureux que je ne me sois pas fracassé la tête contre le mur à l'heure qu'il est.

Le Namikaze la regarda, à demi-compatissant. Il n'excusait pas la crise de colère qu'elle avait eu mais comprenait dans quel état elle était par rapport au mission. Beaucoup de ninja serait devenu fou à l'heure qu'il est si ils avaient été dans sa situation et il se doutait que ça allait arriver à la jeune fille. Il ne se doutait pas que ça allait être aussi violent. Il souffla, sachant d'avance que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas leur plaire, à tous.

\- Je pense qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tous que tu reprennes les missions, annonça-t'il d'une voix grave avant de reprendre. Par contre, tu seras constamment entouré d'au moins cinq Anbu. Et au prochain dérapage, tu seras de nouveau confiné au village, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui Hokage-sama, accepta-t'elle, merci Hokage-sama.

\- Et s'il te plait Shikamaru, la prochaine fois que Ryuko veut faire la peau à quelqu'un, essaye de l'arrêter.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, souffla le fainéant. Bien Hokage-sama.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, les prévint-il.

\- Au revoir Hokage-sama, saluèrent les deux en même temps.

Ils saluèrent les chefs de clan et partirent. Dans la pièce, le silence ne dura pas longtemps avant que le Nara ne souffle, complètement ennuyé par le comportement de son fils et de son amie.

\- Ça ne va pas tenir longtemps, vous le savez, n'est ce pas Minato-sama ? Lui fit-il.

\- Autant qu'en demandant à Naruto d'arrêter ses bêtises, souffla désespéré le blond.

\- Es-tu sur que c'est une bonne idée de l'envoyer en mission hors du village ? Le questionna Fugaku, la mine douteuse.

\- Dans l'état ou elle est, je pense que l'envoyer à la guerre serait bienvenue. Elle est une boule de nerf et si la simple petite pique la rend comme ça, imaginez si quelqu'un la regarde de travers, ou pire, la pousse à bout, fi remarquer Minato. Je ne veux pas parier sur sa patience.

\- Elle a craqué, et c'est normal mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être aussi violent, remarqua le Yamanaka avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, nous savons que certaines personnes d'un naturel calme pouvait être très violent lorsqu'il craquait mais c'est la première fois que je vois Ryuko-san comme ça.

\- On devrais être heureux qu'elle n'ai pas fait un feu de joie avec eux, souffla irrité Tsunadé.

* * *

 *** Le Calao de Malabar = Vous savez tous à quoi il ressemble, regardez sur cet outil magique qu'est internet, ça vous reviendra ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Les choses commencent à avancer et prendre une nouvelle tournure !**

* * *

 **Succomber à la tentation**

C'est trois semaines plus tard, une semaine après l'anniversaire de Naruto que la jeune fille reçut une lettre assez bizarre à son appartement. Ca ne pouvait pas être _elle_ car Yachou n'était toujours pas revenu. Ryuko avait proposé à Sakura d'y habiter vu que la jeune fille voulait avoir un peu d'indépendance et vu que Ryuko était toujours assigné à la résidence de Shisui, cela les arrangeait toute les deux. L'enveloppe était d'un rouge sombre, presque noir. Elle avait l'odeur des tournesols et seul son prénom était marqué dessus. Elle s'assit dans le jardin d'Obito. Shisui était occupé à elle ne savait quoi et ne voulait en aucun savoir ce qu'il faisait. Cela lui avait suffit d'apprendre par hasard qu'il avait été libéré ses besoins d'homme alors qu'elle était partie faire les courses.

Elle écouta d'une voix distraite Obito discuter avec l'ancienne équipe de Minato Namikaze, son attention concentré sur cette étrange enveloppe. Elle l'a retourna et ne vit rien permettant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'identité de la personne qui lui avait écrit. Cette couleur la chagrinait, elle ne savait pourquoi. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Surement l'odeur. Qui aurait dans l'idée de parfumer une lettre avec l'odeur d'un tournesol ? C'était stupide. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et ouvrit l'enveloppe, attrapant la lettre dont la couleur du papier était similaire à celui de l'enveloppe.

* * *

/

 _Cher Ryuko,_

 _C'est avec respect que je t'écris. Je ne pense pas que tu tutoyer sois problématique. On se connait après tout. Enfin, je te connais plus que toi, tu ne me connais. Il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant. J'ai été vraiment surpris d'apprendre que tu étais recherchés par ces personnes. Il semblerait que quelqu'un veuille t'enfermer dans une cage. C'est honteux de leur part, sachant à quel point la liberté est l'une des valeurs fondamentales de ton peuple. Vraiment honteux..._

 _Tu dois te demander qui t'écris et pourquoi, surement pas pour ce que je viens d'écrire juste au-dessus. C'est à moitié vrai. La vérité est que cela m'a très attristé d'aprendre que d'autres personnes te convoitaient. Je pensais être le seul. Ensuite, je voulais te rappeller que ton dix-huitième anniversaires était dans un peu moins de cinq mois maintenant. J'ai vraiment hate de revoir ce petit enfant de ce jour là. Tu as vraiment dû grandir depuis toute ces années, j'en suis sur. Ta mère étais si grande, comme ton père et tes frères._

 _J'allais oublier de te prévenir, je n'accepterai pas d'être devancer._

 _J'espère que ma lettre te plaira et que peut-être, tu te souviendras de moi. Je serais attristé du contraire petite princesse._

 _Ps : J'espère que la couleur te plait, je me suis assuré moi-même de la teinte et de masquer l'odeur mais tu n'est pas stupide, tu sais très bien d'ou vient cette couleur. L'odeur a été dur à faire disparaitre, je dois l'avouer. Elle n'était pas aussi mignonne que toi par contre, malgré ses tout petits pieds d'enfants._

 _Dans l'attente de te revoir._

 _Une vieille connaissance._

/

* * *

La jeune fille fit de gros yeux avant que ses mains ne commence à trembler. Elle jeta l'enveloppe et la lettre avant de retenir un vomissement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle entendit à peine Rin lui parler alors qu'elle se retenait, à quatre pattes, de lâcher son déjeuné. L'Hatake attrapa l'enveloppe et la lettre, la survolant avant de la jeter, comme si ça l'avait brûlé. Il regarda avec horreur la jeune fille puis demanda à Obito de ramener de toute urgence l'Hokage. De son coté, Ryuko vomissait tant qu'à bon compte, vidant tripe et boyaux par terre sous le regard paniqué de Rin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de voir arriver l'Hokage, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara et Fugaku Uchiwa. Ils regardèrent avec inquiétude la jeune fille d'une pâleur cadavérique, les yeux dans le vide, en position fœtus dans les bras de l'Hatake. Sur la table du salon, une enveloppe et une lettre que l'Hatake invita à lire au nouveau venu. Ils virent très rapidement le nom de la jeune fille sur l'enveloppe et décidèrent de lire la lettre. Il se débarrassèrent très vite de la lettre avec horreur, la laissant ouverte sur la table. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille en état de choque, s'accrochant désespérément au pull de l'Hatake. Elle avait la respiration saccadé et pleurait.

Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Tsunadé arrive et n'endorme la jeune ninja avec son chakra. Obito et Kakashi l'emmenèrent dans l'une des chambres d'ami, au calme. Ils revinrent rapidement et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun cherchant à comprendre ce que signifiait cette lettre. Qui pouvait être cette personne. De quoi parlait-il ? Comment la connaissait-il ? Trop de questions sans réponse leurs venaient à l'esprit.

\- Avez-vous reçu la réponse de cette femme ? Brisa le silence Shikaku.

\- Toujours pas, lui répondit Fugaku.

\- Cet homme en a après elle, lui aussi, mais fait bande à part. Peut-on espérer qu'il se débarrassera de ceux-ci pour nous ? Interrogea l'Hatake, regardant avec dégoût les bouts de papiers.

\- On peut l'espérer, mais cela ne changera pas le problème pour autant.

\- Il l'a veut pour son dix-huitième anniversaire et au vu des mouvement des autres, ceux-ci la voudrait, au contraire, avant son anniversaire. La question qu'il faudrait se poser serait de savoir pourquoi son dix-huitième anniversaire est-il si important, réfléchit Shikaku faisant froncer les sourcils des personnes présente.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra y répondre et de toute façon, elle n'est pas en état de le faire non plus, fit remarquer Tsunadé.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait la confiner au village, il serait bien trop dangereux de la laisser sortir, même sous protection des Anbu, proposa Inoichi.

* * *

\- Hé, interpella Shikamaru, trouves-toi un copain.

Ryuko le regarda choqué. Shisui, lui, regarda le Nara la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait réussis à avoir une réaction chez la jeune ninja alors que ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'il essayait sans y parvenir.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Non, déclares-toi, fais un truc, mais bordel arrête de réfléchir autant, ça devient carrément flippant, lacha-t'il à bout de nerf.

Elle le regarda surprise avant de souffler, vaincu. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre qu'Inoichi avait ramené au groupe de décryptage. Après son état de choc, elle s'était enfermé dans un silence de plomb, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela signifiaient. Elle donna un petit sourire désolé au deux garçons, avant de grogner, faisant sourire le plus jeune des deux.

\- J'espère que t'es assez conscient de ce que tu me demandes Shikamaru.

\- Ouai et en parlant de ça, j'espère que tu te dépêcheras de te déclarer car tu n'es pas prête de retourner en mission et je refuse de me retrouver dans la même situation de la dernière fois, prévint-il, la faisant rouler des yeux. Je suis sérieux, si tu as besoin de te défouler, trouve un copain et ne tabasse pas toutes les personnes qui croisent ton chemin.

\- Hn.

L'Uchiwa ria face à la réponse de Ryuko. Ne pas l'entendre du tout avait été un calvaire mais le pire avait été lorsqu'il l'avait ramené chez lui il y a trois jours. Elle était comme brisé, le regard vide. Il avait dormi avec elle et le lendemain, elle s'était réveillé muette. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de vie mais rien de plus. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui arraché un mot, un sourire, un rire même, mais rien n'y fit. Elle resta muette comme une tombe. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que le Nara n'aborde le sujet de sa vie amoureuse, surement en ultime option. Mais ça avait marché et il le remercia mentalement pour ça.

\- Au faite, je n'aime pas faire le pigeon voyageur mais mon père me dit de te dire que Yachou est enfin de retour avec un réponse. Il semblerait qu' _Elle_ soit en route vers Konoha, l'informa-t'il alors qu'elle palissait à vue d'oeil sous l'oeil inquiet de Shisui. J'ai vu qu'uchiwa-sama avait écrit à propos du fait que tu l'as disais morte.

\- Oh man... Elle va me tuer, souffla-t'elle d'une voix plaintive. Achevez-moi.

\- Tu as encore le temps avant qu' _Elle_ n'arrive, elle doit passer à Suna récupérer certaines choses avant de venir ici.

\- J'ai le temps de préparer un plan d'évasion alors, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

Elle regarda sans grand intérêt la télévision à coté du frisé. Quelque chose clochait et elle ne savait pas quoi, la chagrinant au plus haut point. A coté d'elle, Shisui la regarda froncer les sourcils, encore plongé dans de grandes réflexions, grognant de temps en temps. Il detestait de la voir comme ça, perdu et secrète. Il voulait l'aider, tout le monde voulait l'aider, mais elle restait muette. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en lui parlant, il décida de tenter une nouvelle approche, la sachant très timide et sensible de ce coté là. Il jouait peut-être avec le feu mais ça en valait le coup. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune fille et lui souffla dans le cou, la faisant sursauter. Elle le regarda surprise et outrée, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- M-mais, bégaya-t'elle, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, je voulais te changer les idées et comme Shikamaru me l'a fait remarquer, tu as une vive réaction pour ces petits geste, alors autant les utiliser, lui apprit-il.

\- C'est mesquin, fit-elle remarquer en se reprenant.

\- Mais ça fonctionne, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regarda sourire avant de sourire elle aussi. Même si la technique était assez fourbe, c'est vrai qu'elle marchait. C'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter pour elle même si la méthode pour lui remonter le morale et lui changer les idées n'était pas la meilleure pour son pauvre petit cœur. Elle allait faire avec. Elle sentit un nouveau souffle et sursauta une nouvelle fois. Elle le foudroya du regard alors que celui-ci riait.

\- Mais j'ai rien fais, se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue tout en croisant les bras, faisant craquer l'Uchiwa.

\- Tu pensais trop.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Ah bon ? Lui demanda-t'il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle rougis instantanement, faisant sourire mesquinement le jeune homme. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi proche d'elle et cela la gênait énormément, voir beaucoup trop. Son cerveau disjoncta rapidement, son insconcient pervers prit le relais, lui faisant voir des images peu catholique des deux ninjas. Shisui, lui, la détailla du regard alors qu'elle était une nouvelle fois déconnecté de la réalité. Ses cils étaient long, permettant de faire ressortir les yeux métalliques de la jeune fille. Elle avait un petit nez, ni trop-gros, ni trop fin. Des lèvres roses à peine ouverte. Une véritable tentation. Il retourna à ses yeux, essayant de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il fut surpris de tomber sur deux orbes bleues au lieu de grises. Il avala difficilement, comment ne pas succomber face à ces deux grandes perles bleues profonde. Il agit à ce moment là par pur instinct. Un instinct surement stupide mais il ne lui en voudra pas pour autant. Shisui réduisit doucement les quelques centimètres les séparant, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle si roses de la jeune fille. Il l'a vit fermer doucement ses yeux et répondre de manière hésitante à son baiser. Ou il en trouva la force, il ne le savait pas, mais il lui en fallut pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à ce moment là. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de continuer, avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur son visage. Il l'a sentit souffler d'aise, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et les deux ninjas sursautèrent avant de se mettre en position de combat par pur instinct, Shisui devant Ryuko. Ils virent Itachi et Shikamaru leur sourire mesquinement, les yeux leur disant clairement qu'ils avaient vu et qu'ils n'allaient pas les laisser tranquilles avec ça.

\- C'est pas qu'on veut vous déranger mais _Elle_ arrive, on est venu vous chercher pour aller l'attendre aux portes Ouest du village, prévint Shikamaru. Si tu veux t'échapper, c'est le moment ou jamais.

\- Merci Shikamaru, remercia-t'elle son meilleur ami sarcastiquement.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle aura peut-être un cadeau pour toi, blagua-t'il alors que les deux Uchiwa s'affrontaient du regard.

\- Allons-y. Elle déteste qu'on soit en retard, fit-elle, essayant de changer l'atmosphère embarrassante qui règne dans la pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ryuko essaya de se placer le plus en arrière mais Fugaku Uchiwa et Minato Namikaze et Fugaku Uchiwa firent en sorte qu'elle soit en première ligne, les deux ninjas de chaque coté. Elle sentit derrière elle le regard des plus hauts gradés qui participaient à la recherche de la menace contre la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas folle, elle l'avait sentit dès qu'elle avait mis un pied dans le pays du feu. Une puissance pareille ne se rate pas. Mais maintenant, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Ryuko gigota, essayant de se débarrasser de la sensation de fourmis qui lui prenait l'entièreté du corps. Elle détestait cet effet que la femme avait sur elle après une trop longue absence. Shikamaru grogna derrière elle et elle comprit. Tous retinrent leur souffle en voyant une masse de cheveux rouge à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle était là.

\- J'aurais dû m'enfuir, souffla Ryuko à elle-même mais les ninjas l'entendirent très bien.

Ils sentirent tous la puissance de la femme en face d'eux. Sa longue chevelure était séparée en quatre nattes épaisses. Sur sa tête un chapeau d'une grandeur effrayante dont l'extrémité au niveau du visage était recouvert de fourrure blanche. Ses yeux écarlates étaient tranchant et son visage était orné d'un sourire mauvais. Elle portait une longue cape bleu sombre, la couleur était similaire à celle du chapeau. De longues bottes se laissaient entre-voir à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Une tenue révélatrice se laissait aussi entrevoir, orné de motifs tribaux. Un sceptre à la main droite, tout de bois au motifs léopard. Ce fut le détail révélateur. Les chefs de clan comprirent rapidement qui ils avaient devant eux. Elle s'arrêta et regarda les personnes devant elle avant de s'arrêter sur Ryuko, une moue renfrognée au visage.

\- Alors comme ça je suis morte bébé dragon ? Tu m'en diras tant ! Fit-elle d'une voix sadique, faisant grogner la jeune fille.

\- B-Bienvenue Nisou-oujo-sama ***** , salua Minato Namikaze en inclinant la tête, vite suivis des autres ninjas, certains ne sachant pas pourquoi. C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer et de vous recevoir dans notre village.

\- C'es un sentiment partagé, dit-elle d'une voix calme et posé. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop posé de problème.

\- Non, répondirent'ils tous en cœur.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Shikamaru ? Remarqua la femme à la chevelure rouge. Ça faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ravie de vous revoir Eileen-sama, salua-t'il avec respect, prenant les autres de court. Je me porte très bien.

Ryuko profita de l'attention de la femme sur son ami pour essayer de s'échapper. Elle réussit à passer entre le Namikaze et l'Uchiwa sans se faire repérer mais se fit arrêter d'un coups. Une main lui tirait le col par derrière, l'étranglant à moitié. Elle se retrouva tiré en arrière avant de se retrouver face à face avec la rouge.

\- Tu ne croyais pas pouvoir t'échapper aussi facilement j'espère ?

\- Non, mentit-elle ouvertement. Jamais.

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. S'affrontant du regard. La plus agé repris un sourire plus mesquin alors que la jeune fille faisait maintenant la moue. Les autres regardèrent la scène avec intérêt et curiosité, ne les interrompant nullement. Shikamaru avait envie de rire, il connaissait très bien cette situation. C'était du déjà vu. La ninja fronça les sourcils et grogna, faisant savoir que la prêtresse venait encore une fois de remporter ce combat.

\- Tu n'es plus une enfant bébé dragon, ça ne marche plus sur moi.

\- On verra, souffla-t'elle de mauvaise fois avant de tendre sa main vers la femme. Mon cadeau ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je t'en ai ramené un ? La taquina-t'elle amusé face à moue boudeuse de Ryuko.

\- Mais maman, supplia la jeune fille avec des yeux de chiens battus et une petite moue déçue. J'ai été gentille.

Les ninjas furent surpris par cette situation et certains fondirent devant l'expression enfantine et si mignonne de la jeune fille. Eileen y succomba elle aussi. Cette chieuse savait y faire quand elle voulait. Elle attrapa une petite boite emballé dans l'une des poches de sa cape et lui donna, l'a déposant délicatement dans la petite main de la jeune fille.

\- Merci, la remercia-t'elle avec un sourire triomphant et un petit rire maniaque.

\- Tu es trop mignonne pour ton propre bien bébé dragon, fit-elle constater encore une fois.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle sadiquement.

* * *

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça le Namikaze.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans l'une des salles de réunion de la tour de l'Hokage. Le Namikaze et la prêtresse occupait chacun un bout de la table ovale. Inoichi et Shikaku de chaque coté du blond alors que Ryuko et Kakashi Hatake entourait la femme aux yeux tout aussi écarlates que sa chevelure. Au milieu se trouvait les Uchiwa, Fugaku, ses fils, ainsi que Shisui et Obito. Tsunadé se trouvait à coté de Jiraya, juste arrivé d'une collecte d'informations.

\- Je vos présente, pour ceux qui ne le savant pas, Eileen Belserion, grande prêtresse et enchanteresse. Elle est plus connu sous le surnom du _'désespoir écarlate'_ , informa l'Hokage, sous le regard maintenant choqué des jeunes ninjas.

\- C'est un plaisir.

\- Maintenant, Ojou-sama, on aimerait parler du sujet premier de votre visite si cela ne vous gêne pas.

\- Au contraire Namikaze-san, si je suis là, c'est bien pour ça, fit-elle avec un sourire. Alors comme ça je ne peux pas te laisser seule cinq minutes sans que tu te débrouilles pour te retrouver dans des situations pas possible ? Demanda comme une évidence la prêtresse.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis un aimant à psychopathe, se défendit Ryuko. On se demande pourquoi, grogna-t'elle.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, fit-elle sarcastiquement à sa protégée. Y a-t'il eu d'autre problème entre-temps ? De nouvelles informations ou menaces ?

\- Il semblerait que votre venue les aient rendu réticent d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, lui appris Jiraya.

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi stupide que ça alors, fit-elle remarquer avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la chevelure chocolat. Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te connais ! Il est impossible que tu restes calme aussi longtemps alors accouche.

\- On m'a envoyer une lettre, lâcha-t'elle, faisant tomber un u silence de plomb dans la pièce.

\- Puis-je la voir ?

Iniochi fit passer l'enveloppe et la lettre contenues dans un sachet en plastique. Il arriva rapidement à la jeune femme et celle-ci fronça directement les sourcils. Cette couleur, ce n'était pas naturelle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était en réalité du sang. Elle lut la lettre avec dégoût, ne l'a sortant pas du sachet ou un post-it était accroché, indiquant qu'une odeur de tournesol était sur l'enveloppe. Plus sa lecture avançait et plus son calme en pâtit. La jeune fille à coté d'elle s'enfonça dans son siège, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir disparaître. Après l'avoir relu trois fois, elle regarda celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille d'un œil inquiet et furieux avant de tourner son attention vers les autres personnes présent dans la salle et de revenir vers la jeune fille.

\- Dehors Ryuko, je ne te veux pas ici ni même dans ce bâtiment, c'est compris ? Ordonna-t'elle d'une voix froide, surprenant les ninjas présents.

\- Oui, grogna l'intéressé avant de s'excuser et de partir rejoindre Shikamaru.

\- Je vais être franche avec vous, ce qu'il va être dit dans cette pièce ne devra en aucun cas atterrir dans les oreilles de Ryuko, les menaça-t'elle après être sur que sa protégée ne pouvait pas entendre. Si elle apprend, ne serait-ce qu'un mot de tout ce qui va suivre, croyez bien que je vais personnellement avoir recours à des méthodes radicales pour raccourcir votre vie.

* * *

Shikamaru et Ryuko s'affrontaient encore une fois au Shogi mais plus profondément, c'était de savoir lequel des deux allait faire plier l'autre. Shikamaru voulait absolument la faire parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée alors que la jeune fille voulait le faire confesser à Temari. Ils avancèrent leur pièce et encore une fois, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués. Yoshino les regarda amusé. Ils recommencèrent, grognant l'un contre l'autre. A peine avança-t'elle sa première pièce qu'elle se retrouva assommé par un bout de bois.

\- Debout bébé dragon, c'est l'heure de rentrer, fit d'une voix amusé Eileen.

\- Ou ça ? Demanda suspicieuse la jeune fille.

\- Chez le beau frisé, je vais dormir dans les appartements réservés aux Kage. S'il y a quoi que se soit, tu sais ou me trouver. Et demain, je reprend ton entrainement, la prévint-elle avec sérieux, faisant pâlir la jeune ninja.

\- Bonne nuit Ryuko, lui souhaita sadique Shikamaru.

* * *

Elle balança son soutient-gorge derrière elle, enfilant sa nuisette, avant de s'étirer une dernière fois. Elle rumina l'annonce de son mentor. Demain, elle allait devoir subir le régime autoritaire de la rouge. Elle gonfla les joues et se débarrassa de ses chaussettes. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, restant au milieu de la pièce, continuant à ruminer. Derrière elle, Shisui qui avait attrapé le soutient-gorge en plein vol, regarda la jeune fille avec amusement. Il déposa le sous-vêtement sur la commode avant de se faufiler dans le dos de la jeune fille. L'Uchiwa déposa un baiser papillon sur le cou nu de sa colocataire. Elle sursauta et essaya de se retourner avant de se sentir piéger dans les bras du jeune homme, son dos contre le torse du jeune homme. Il continua, déposant d'autre baisers papillon sur sa nuque avant de revenir à son cou. Ryuko souffla une nouvelle fois d'aise, se détendant complètement dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Shisui la déposa rapidement dans son lit avant de la serrer dans ses bras et tout les deux s'endormirent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, ne se doutant pas que le lendemain, une surprise de taille les attendraient.

* * *

 *** Nisou signifit Prêtresse**

 ***Oujo signifit Princesse.**

 *** J'avoue, Eileen belserion est tiré de Fairy tail mais j'ai tout de suite accroché à son personnage. Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne fais aucun parallèle avec Fairy Tail, sinon il y aurait marqué cross-over. Je m'en sers juste pour l'histoire.**


	11. Chapter 10

**/**

 ***petit citron, riquiqui est celui-ci.**

 **/**

 **Un entrainement de dictateur.**

* * *

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, remarqua sarcastiquement la rouge.

La jeune fille encore au sol la foudroya du regard, crachant un peu de sang avant de se relever, les poings levés et les jambes fléchis. Comme si ça allait la déconcentrer. Ce matin, c'était Eileen qui les avaient réveillé et ils en avaient pris pour leur grade tout les deux. Fugaku Uchiwa leur avait fait la morale et Eileen avait directement embarqué la jeune fille alors qu'Itachi semblait vouloir emmerder Shisui. La rouge voulait qu'elle s'explique mais qu'y avait-il à dire ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Se qu'il se passait entre eux surement mais que répondre lorsqu'on ne le sait pas nous-même. Elle se retrouvait donc en pleine après-midi de début Novembre, entrain de se faire massacrer plutôt que de se faire entraîner. Ryuko se fit éjecter d'un seul coup, s'écrasant contre un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc.

\- Putain, jura la jeune fille en essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dis de te déconcentrer.

Ryuko grogna encore une fois en se relevant. A peine fut-elle sur ses deux jambes que la rouge attaqua. Au deuxième coups de pieds retournés, la plus jeune s'écrasa encore une énième fois par terre, le souffle coupé. Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ces entraînements. Cela ne pouvait même pas être réellement considéré comme tel vu qu'elle était la seule à sortir dans un état déplorable, avec à peine la force de faire un pas devant l'autre. Et subir ça pendant une durée indéterminé ? Une condamnation à mort serait bien plus doux.

\- Tiens, ton copain vient d'arriver, remarqua la prêtresse. J'espère que ça te donneras un peu plus de force car tu me déçois beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais autant ramolie. C'est de jouer au ninja qui t'as rendu comme ça ou quoi ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevé dans la faiblesse.

\- Va savoir, lui répondit-elle en se relevant une nouvelle fois.

Elle arrêta la première attaque et se téléporta à la seconde avant de mordre, encore une fois, Ryuko souffla et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit un froissement de vêtement et roula vers la droite, évitant un coup de pieds. Un mouvement brusque sur la gauche, elle sauta, évitant cette fois de se faire catapulter contre un arbre. Un sifflement derrière elle. Ryuko baissa la tête et sauta vers la gauche, laissant balayette et coup de poings frapper l'air.

\- Il t'a fallut plus de quatre heures pour que tu fasses enfin confiance à tes instincts. Même un microbe aurait agit plus rapidement que toi.

\- Faut croire que je suis un virus qui prend son temps. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, lentement mais surement, rappela Ryuko, faisant sourire sa mentor.

La jeune fille disparut d'un seul coup, effaçant complètement toute trace de présence. Les spectateurs de cet entrainement, à savoir Shisui, Obito, Fugaku et Itachi, regardèrent avec curiosité et surprise la femme devant eux. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que la jeune fille ne réapparaisse et disparaisse juste au dessus de la rouge qui avait levé son sceptre qui émettait une lumière plutôt inquiétante. En effet, les ninjas masculins virent avec horreur un arbre, permutation de la jeune fille pensèrent ceux-ci, exploser en mille morceaux lorsqu'il entra en contact de la lumière.

\- Tu utilises des tours de ninjas maintenant ? Demanda Eileen avec déception. Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de ça.

\- Qui t'as dit que s'en était un ?

Ils ne comprirent pas. Comment cela ne pouvait-il ne pas être une permutation ? Fugaku regarda avec surprise la prêtresse avant de grogner. Il s'était complètement trompé à propos de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas non. Elle était forte. Puissante même. Le sourire de satisfaction de la prêtresse en était la preuve. Ryuko avait téléporté l'arbre le plus proche pour prendre sa place. Une véritable permutation. Sans chakra, sans rien. De la magie. Elle utilisait de la magie. Comme sa mentor.

Une boule de feu traversa à grande vitesse le terrain avant de se séparer devant la rouge. Les deux feux se relevèrent rapidement et s'enroulèrent dans un tourbillon de feu, créant une fournaise sur le terrain.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est avec ça que tu m'auras ? Je te rapelle que je n'ai rien à craindre du feu moi, rappella la rouge alors que le tourbillon prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et de chaleur.

\- Tu en es sur ? Demanda une voix venant des flammes.

Celles-ci réagirent rapidement et le vortex de feu d'un rouge incandescent changea radicalement de couleur, tournant au bleu clair. La rouge ne cacha pas sa surprise et se téléporta rapidement hors de danger, à coté des ninjas masculin qui regardaient les yeux grand ouvert se qui se passaient devant eux. Le vortex disparut d'un seul coup, laissant une jeune fille au sourire sadique et triomphant, une crinière chocolat cachant ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, sa vue commençant à noircir avant de se sentir tomber en avant. Un corps chaud la plaqua contre lui, des bras protecteur l'entourant avec amour. Elle souffla d'apaisement en sentant la poitrine opulente de sa mentor. Qu'est ce que ce contact lui avait manqué. Lors qu'elle était petite, elle dormait toujours sur elle, se servant de sa poitrine comme coussin. Elle avait toujours besoin de se contact maternelle, même maintenant.

\- Bravo bébé dragon, tu as réussi à me surprendre, lui souffla la femme l'a tenant dans ses bras. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci, remercia la jeune fille avant de s'endormir d'épuisement contre le corps chaud de sa deuxième maman.

* * *

Ils étaient installé dans la salle à manger de Shisui, prenant le thé pendant que Ryuko dormait profondément dans son lit. Eileen l'avait changé et emmitouflé dans la couette. La femme les regarda, voyant dans leurs yeux noirs une curiosité presque maladive. Cela l'a fit sourire. On prenait enfin Ryuko pour un véritable adversaire. Une personne puissante et dangereuse qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Oh que ça la rendait fière. Elle décida de couper court à leur attente insoutenable depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

\- Ces flammes bleues, se sont des flammes gelées, expliqua la femme au cheveux rouge. Elle brûle de froid tout ce qu'elles touchent. Je me souviens de lui en avoir parlé mais pas de lui avoir appris. On avait lu un parchemin à ce sujet sans trouver rien d'assez cohérent pour les utiliser. Il faut croire qu'elle a trouvé toute seule comment faire, finit-elle par dire avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

Ils prirent leur temps pour digérer l'information. Pendant ce temps là, Ryuko se réveilla en sous-vêtement. Elle scanna suspicieusement la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque présence avant de souffler et de se débarrasser de sa couette. Elle souffla doucement avant de sentir ses membres douloureux. Elle se tira difficilement du lit et rampa jusqu'à sa salle de bain et s'effondra comme une merde dans la baignoire. Elle couina avant d'attraper la pomme de douche et de se laver difficilement. Une fois l'eau coupée, elle se sécha difficilement et attrapa dans la commode des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un débardeur et un mini-short qu'elle enfila en grognant. Ryuko attacha ses cheveux avant de descendre doucement les escaliers, petit-pas par petit-pas.

Shisui la vit rentrer comme un zombie dans la pièce et regarda avec envie le corps de la jeune fille. Ses longues jambes athlétiques, des cuisses musclées et des petites fes... Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte du peu que ses habits cachait de son postérieur. Il attrapa le plaid dans le salon et l'enroula rapidement autour de la jeune fille qui grogna avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à coté de la femme du groupe.

\- La politesse Ryuko, rappela la rouge.

\- Je t'emmerde, j'ai mal, j'ai faim, j'en ai marre, lui répondit-elle avant de grogner en essayant de se redresser.

\- Un merci ou cordialement aurais été plus adéquate.

\- Je t'emmerde. Cordialement. Ça te va ? Lui demanda-t'elle en la fusillant du regard.

\- C'est rassurant de savoir qu'après chaque entrainement avec moi, tu es toujours aussi grognon. La douleur te rend grognon, c'est assez surprenant et amusant en même temps.

\- Ravi de te faire plaisir, lui fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Cela fit sourire imperceptiblement les Uchiwa avant de voir la jeune fille se relever avec difficulté, le plaid toujours sur elle, et prit la direction de la cuisine. Elle attrapa une banane et revint dans la pièce. Elle la dépeça et mangea doucement la banane alors que Shisui, en face d'elle, avalait difficilement.

\- Tu t'entraînes ? Demanda Eileen de but en blanc.

Ryuko s'étrangla en avalant da bouché alors que les jeunes Uchiwa les regardèrent avec ébahissement. Fugaku resta impassible mais à l'intérieur, il souriait amusé.

\- Ne t'étouffes pas, apprend à avaler jeune fille.

La concerné devint toute rouge en essayant de se remettre alors qu'Obito partit dans un grand fou-rire. Itachi et Sasuke rirent silencieusement et Shisui essaya de se reprendre alors que ses Sharingans étaient activés. La prêtresse caressa gentiment le dos de sa protégée, la calmant doucement avant de lui faire une pichenette sur la joue.

\- Toujours aussi timide bébé dragon, la taquina-t'elle.

\- Hn.

\- C'est rassurant de savoir que tu as déjà adopté le langage Uchiwa, il ne manque plus que le nom et puis c'est bon. Alors, il est pour quand le marriage ? Continua-t'elle à la taquiner. Je te rappelle que les enfants, c'est après le mariage chez nous, pas avant.

* * *

Il déposa le dernier plat sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille qui s'endormait sur sa chaise, toujours emmitouflé dans le plaide. Il lui sourit avant de commencer à manger avec Ryuko. Après avoir finit et débarrassé la table, il la déposa sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il voulait parler de leur relation, tout mettre au clair entre eux. Après quelques tentatives, il souffla et se mit en face d'elle.

\- Ryuko-chan, je tiens à toi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je veux savoir si tu veux être ma petite amie.

\- Euh... Je...Oui, lui répondit-elle perdue avant de rougir comme une tomate. J-je veux être t-ta petite amie.

Il lui sourit, plus qu'heureux, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui déposé des baisers papillon dans son cou, la faisant frémir de plaisir. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté, lui donnant un pleine accès à son cou avant de sentir des petites morsures.

\- Je te préviens Ryuko, je suis très possessif et je ne partage pas, la prévint-il en souriant contre sa peau avant de la mordre doucement. Je vais te garder avec moi tout le temps et te faire des papouilles tout le temps, ainsi que d'autre choses, lui souffla-t'elle à l'oreille subjectivement. Aurais-je le droit, moi aussi, à de tel traitement ? La taquina-t'elle.

\- Oui, souffla-t'elle de bien-être en se collant un peu plus contre l'uchiwa.

Elle colla son front contre le cou du frisé avant de se sentir soulever par Shisui qui l'emmena dans sa chambre, laissant le plaid sur le canapé. Il utilisa son déplacement instantané pour arriver plus rapidement dans sa chambre. Shisui posa sa petite-amie sur son lit avant de récupérer un jogging dans sa commode et de se changer dans la salle de bain. Il retourna dans sa chambre rapidement et trouva la jeune fille endormie dans son lit, enfouie dans les draps bordeaux du lit de l'Uchiwa. Il sourit attendrit et s'enfonça lui aussi dans ses draps, attirant Ryuko contre lui qui grogna de satisfaction en sentant la chaleur du torse-nu du frisé dans son dos.

* * *

Il sentit un corps chaud blottit contre le siens. Un corps beaucoup plus chaud. Presque trop chaud. Il sursauta en sentant une main brûlante frôler son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant de tomber sur un masse de cheveux. Il sourit en voyant la petite bouille de sa nouvelle petite-amie avant de sentir cette main se poser sur son dos, le brûlant de son toucher avant de s'échapper du lit avec son déplacement instantané. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur en se regardant dans le miroir quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille l'avait bien brûlé avec sa main. Inconsciemment. Mais elle l'avait brûlé. Il se tourna, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour tomber sur un regard embrumé de sommeil. Il se retourna, de sorte à cacher la trace de brûlure et lui sourit doucement avant de voir sa tête retomber sur le coussin, se rendormant de suite.

Shisui termina de préparer le petit déjeuné. Il avait enfilé un T-shirt pour cacher la brûlure en forme de main dans son dos qu'il avait recouvert d'onguent et de bandages. Il entendit des petits pas se rapprocher et accueilli avec un sourire sa charmante colocataire. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger tranquillement avant qu'il ne l'entende grogner méchamment. Il leva les yeux surpris pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille s'était levée de sa chaise. Derrière elle, Eileen les regardait avec amusement. Elle les salua comme si de rien n'était avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en attrapant la main de la jeune fille qu'elle relâcha aussitôt.

\- Va prendre une douche froide, ta température corporelle est bien trop élevée, ordonna la rouge.

\- Hn.

Ryuko partit rapidement faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Pendant ce temps, la prêtresse regarda avec suspicion le jeune homme avant d'entendre l'eau couler, soufflant alors exaspéré.

\- Montres-moi ta ou tes brûlures, je vais te guérir, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Il l'a regarda choqué avant de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Fugaku l'avait bien prévenu que cette femme était forte et qu'elle savait bien plus de choses qu'il n'y parait. Il retira son T-shirt, puis les bandages, laissant maintenant à l'air libre une brûlure en forme de main. La femme souffla un nouvelle fois d'exaspération avant de poser ses mains juste au dessus de la brûlure, commençant ses soins.

\- Si je suis venue, c'était parce que je craignais que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver, lui apprit-elle. Après mes entraînements, elle a toujours tendance à laisser "son feu intérieur" s'échapper. C'est une réaction qu'on normalement les enfants mais elle l'a toujours gardé.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas.

\- Je sais mais lui cacher ne servira à rien si se n'est la blesser, fit-elle tout en terminant les soins. Si tes sentiments sont purs et sincères, alors parle lui. Que se soit sur ses petites pauses mensuelles ou sur le fait qu'elle peut faire fondre un kunaï avec la simple chaleur corporelle que peut dégager sa main.

\- Comment ça ? Vous ne nous en avez pas parlé de ceci, remarqua Shisui après l'avoir remercié du regard.

\- Mon bébé dragon est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un radiateur ambulant comme certains aiment la surnommer, lui confia-t'elle. Imagine un ninja ayant un contrôle parfait de son affinité Katon. Et bien, il peut l'utiliser pour plusieurs choses comme laisser une vague de chaleur envelopper ses équipiers si ils sont en mission en hiver.

\- Mais c'est ce que fait Ryuko, non ?

\- Crois-tu ? Demanda-t'elle, le faisant maintenant douter.

* * *

\- Ryuko, t'es toujours vivante ? Si c'est le cas, fait le savoir, lui fit Shikamaru en regardant sa meilleure amie allongé sur le ventre.

Ils entendirent un petit grognement et soufflèrent rassuré. La prêtresse, elle, leva juste un sourcils avant de souffler d'exaspération. Comment sa protégé avait pu se ramollir autant, c'était la grande question qui trottait dans son esprit depuis qu'elles avaient repris l'entrainement. C'est à dire depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Le copain de son cher bébé dragon l'aida à se mettre assise alors que le Nara essaya d'avoir d'autre signes de conscience. Derrière, les fils du chef de clan Uchiwa les regardaient avec crainte. Elle tourna la tête por voir le patriarche Uchiwa et sa femme discuter avec une boule de nerf qu'elle identifia d'Uzumaki rapidement. Kushina Namikaze de son véritable nom.

\- Je suis pas morte, grogna Ryuko en essayant de se relever tant bien que mal sans pour autant y arriver.

\- Tant mieux, ça veut dire qu'on peut continuer, dit Eileen avec impatience. Position correcte jeune fille, pas de position caca.

\- J'peux pas faire mieux, lui apprit la jeune fille accroupit. Faudra faire avec.

\- **Tu** vas devoir faire avec, la corrigea-t'elle tout en levant son sceptre. On y retourne.

C'est trois heures plus tard que l'entrainement s'arrêta, en même temps que le soleil se couchait. Ryuko se remit debout difficilement, se tenant à un arbre avant de respirer un bon coup. Même après deux semaines, elle ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette torture. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière avant de se rattraper, secouant la tête pour chasser les points noirs qui obstruait sa vision. Elle releva la tête et grogna de mécontentement en se rendant compte que Shisui n'était plus là. Il devait être partit en mission et elle allait devoir subir la dictature de la rouge vu qu'elle irait dormir dans ses appartements. Elle geignit désespéré au simple fait de devoir encre une fois se retrouver dans les quartiers des appartements privés et sécurisés. Pire qu'une cage cet endroit.

\- Va faire un tour Ryuko, ça va te faire du bien, lui conseilla la femme au sceptre. Tu pourras détendre tes muscles et tes chakras, continua-t'elle avec un regard entendu.

Itachi et Kakashi, qui les avaient rejoint avec son équipe, avaient vu le regard pleins de sous-entendus mais ne comprirent pas sa signification. Ils le laissèrent donc de coté, regardant la jeune fille prendre la direction de la forêt doucement, grognant ils ne savaient quelles insultes.

* * *

\- Fait donc un tour qu'elle disait. Ça va te faire du bien, imita Ryuko avant de grogner, mon cul ouai !

\- Je vois qu'on a du mordant, même dans une situation pareille. C'est rassurant de savoir qu'on aura un peu de distraction, n'est ce pas les gars ? Leur demanda un renégat de la foudre à ses équipiers.

Ryuko les regarda avec dégoût avant de grogner de douleur. Ce gros la portait comme un sac à patate, les mains transpercées par un bâton en métal alors que les pieds étaient accrochés solidement par des cordes et des menottes anti-chakra. Qu'Eileen voulut savoir si oui ou non, elle pouvait se protéger, d'accord, elle le voulait bien mais dans son état ? Après une séance d'entrainement ? Du suicide. Elle grogna une nouvelle fois en essayant de bouger ses mains. Une cordes les entouraient, elles et le battons, de sortes que ses doigts soient assez écarté pour ne pas pouvoir faire de signes. Ryuko souffla exaspéré. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, elle ne serait pas tombé dans ce stupide piège du cochon pendu.

Ils avancèrent encore un vingtaine de minutes avant que le groupe de trois renégats ne passe à coté d'un lac. L'idée fusa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et rapidement, les quatre se retrouvèrent dans l'étendu d'eau. La crinière chocolat ne se distingua pas dans l'eau seulement éclairé par la pleine lune. Elle sourit avec sadisme en voyant que le ninja qu'elle tenait bloqué contre le fond du lac commençait à perdre son souffle et avaler de l'eau. Venant de l'île de l'été situé dans l'archipel des saisons, il était de base que toutes personnes qui y étaient originaire savaient au moins survivre dans un milieu aquatique. Plonger est comme une seconde nature pour eux. Après que la dernière bulle d'air s'échappa de l'homme, elle réussit à faire tomber une nouvelle fois l'un des ninjas qui avaient réussis à remonter. Elle le noya lui aussi, se faisant un poids mort dans son dos, l'empêchant toute possibilité d'échappatoire. Ryuko laissa quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux inspecter les alentours du lac à la recherche du derniers renégats et sourit diaboliquement en tombant sur le regard effrayé du dernier renégat de la foudre. Elle agit rapidement. Ayant réussit, grâce à un kunaï volé à l'une de ses victimes, à couper ses liens aux pieds et mains, elle écarta ses mains au maximum, faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd la bout de métal. Tout se passa en quelques secondes après ça. Elle sauta sur l'homme, planta la barre en métal entre ses deux omoplates et le fit basculer dans l'eau. La dernière chose que l'homme vit avant de mourir fut l'image d'une déesse de la mort aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux rouges le regarder avec méchanceté.

* * *

Quand elle rentra dans l'appartement luxueux ou logeait son mentor, elle tomba sur un Hokage affolé ainsi qu'un Fugaku Uchiwa sur le point de menacer la rouge avec ses sharingans. Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré en voyant l'affolement général et ferma la porte, regrettant à moitié d'être rentrée. Elle attira l'attention des personnes dans la pièce qui la regarda avec surprise et ébahissement.

\- Tu mouilles le tapis, lui fit remarquer Eileen faisant se déplacer la jeune fille. Alors, la petite balade ? Tu t'es pris d'envie d'un bain de minuit ?

\- Ouai, avec trois renégats de la foudre. Il semblerait qu'ils ne sachent pas très bien nager, lui apprit-elle en essorant par la fenêtre ses cheveux.

\- Je vois que ce petit tour t'as fait du bien.

\- Donc vous avez fait exprès de l'envoyer dehors ?! S'exclama sidéré Minato.

\- Je devais savoir si, oui ou non, elle faisait des progrès dans son entrainement, leur apprit Eileen en terminant son assiette. Va te changer Ryuko et après tu nous expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à tes mains Ryuko-san ? Demanda Itachi en voyant une légère trace de sang sur celle-ci sans qu'ils n'y aient de blessure apparente.

\- Non, rien.

* * *

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

\- Ryu-Ryuko, bégaya Shisui en rentrant dans la cuisine avant de se reprendre. Tu sais, quand je te demandais de me faire des petits plaisirs, il ne fallait pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Enfin si mais, se perdit-il tout en dévorant des yeux sa petite amie qui grignotait en sous-vêtements.

\- J'avais chaud et la douche n'a servit à rien, se justifia-t'elle. Mais ravi de voir que ça te plait.

Il la dévora encore un peu du regard avant de partir se prendre une rapide douche et se changer dans des habits plus confortable. Le temps qu'il la rejoigne, elle s'était déjà installé confortablement devant la télévision, un des T-shirt de Shisui sur le dos. Le frisé s'installa à coté d'elle avant que celle-ci ne prenne place dans ses bras. L'Uchiwa en profita pour passer ses mains sous le vêtement de la jeune fille et de les poser sur sa taille. Elle ne se gêna pas pour entremêlé leur jambe et se coller contre lui. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, tout deux allongés dans le canapé, regardant une série.

Sa main remonta le ventre de la jeune fille avant de se poser sur l'un de ses seins protégé par un fin tissus. Il le caressa à travers le tissus puis se débarrassa rapidement du bout de tissus lorsqu'il entendit un soupir de plaisir sortir de la bouche de sa petite amie. Il l'attrapa à pleine main et sourit de satisfaction en se rendant compte qu'il était ni trop petit ni trop gros. Son autre main descendit doucement, passant dans la petite culotte en dentelle qu'elle portait, pour engouffrer le sexe chaud de la jeune fille. Il l'a sentit gigoter et avec un petit sourire sadique commença à titiller son petit bout de chair si sensible.

\- Shisui, souffla sa voix si douce.

Il continua, d'abord faisant de grands et lents cercles avant de les rétrécir, attaquant avec une dextérité et une rapidité impressionnante ce petit bout de chair. Son autre main continua à prendre soin de son sein, alternant massage et petits frottements du téton de plus en plus durcit par tant d'affection donné à sa propriétaire.

\- Shisui, répéta-t'elle d'une voix plus forte.

Il ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux, se retrouvant sur le dos, sa petite-amie à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur ses épaules alors que ses mains la tenaient à la taille. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il avala difficilement en sentant son érection être frotté par le postérieur de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui. Il sera un peu plus fort sa prise sur sa taille, de sorte à l'immobiliser et à l'empêcher de se frotter encore plus.

\- Shisui est un pervers, fit-elle comme constat avec une moue.

\- Oui, convint-il quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- De quoi tu rêvais ? Demanda-t'elle avec une bouille innocente.

\- Ri-rien, rien d'intéressant, se reprit-il avec sérieux.

\- Ah bon ? Fit-elle avant que sa bouille innocente ne se change en sourire diabolique. Parce que il y un soldat qui est opérationnel sous mes fesses.

Il l'a regarda choqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle pouvait être comme ça. La lueur perverse dans ses yeux le prit de court. Ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport entre eux et c'était normal. On ne couchait pas au bout de deux semaines de relations. Pas pour lui en tout cas, et Eileen lui confirma que Ryuko était toujours vierge _-Il n'avouera jamais que le jour de cette discussion a été la plus traumatisante de sa vie-_ Shisui ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait que se soit parfait et inoubliable pour elle. Quitte à devoir vivre d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage s'il le fallait.

\- Ryuko est une perverse, constata-t'il lui aussi après s'être remis de sa surprise.

\- Noui, avoua-t'elle à demi-mot.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\**_

* * *

\- Je rentre, alors tiens-toi à carreau et s'il te plait, ne te ramollie pas, la supplia presque la rouge avant de lui chuchoter très bas pour qu'elles soient les seules à attendre. Je retourne là-bas trouver des informations. Si quelque chose ne va pas, envoie-moi Yachou. Si je ne peux pas venir, l'un d'Eux viendra. D'accord ? Demanda la prêtresse en reprenant un volume correcte.

\- Oui, répondit Ryuko en hochant la tête avant de serrer la femme dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer maman.

\- Toi aussi mon bébé dragon, lui souffla la rouge avec un sourire triste. Toi aussi.

Après un dernier aurevoir, la rouge disparut après avoir passé la porte Ouest du village. La prêtresse avait annoncé quelques jours avant qu'elle devait repartir, étant attendu pour la célébration du Nouvel An. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à saluer la rouge avant qu'elle ne reparte. La jeune fille ne put réprimer un frisson en y pensant. La dernière célébration du Nouvel An auquel elle avait participé ne l'avait pas vraiment réussis. Ni même aux autres personnes présente ce jour là.

\- Ryuko, tu viens ? Lui demanda Shisui en lui attrapant la main.

\- Oui oui.

\- Tu te sens bien ? S'enquit-il d'un ton inquiet, serrant la main de la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t'elle en souriant. Juste une petite pensée désagréable.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre s'attaquera à un fragment de souvenirs de Ryuko. Certaines révélations s'y trouveront.**

 **Petite question, comment vous trouvez ma fiction jusqu'à maintenant ?**

 **Et dois-je faire un citron entre nos deux protagonistes dans les chapitres à venir ou pas ?**

 **Au plaisir de vous faire plaisir ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

/

 **Déjà, j'aimerai m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai commencé la fac et croyez-moi, je n'avais pas de wifi dans mon appart… Bref, la galère.**

 **Ce chapitre dévoilera de nouvelles informations sur le passé de Ryuko.**

/

* * *

/

 **Les premières neiges**

\- Ryuko-chan, tu viendras avec nous à la célébration du nouvel an, n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demanda Mikoto en souriant._

La jeune fille fut prise de court. La surprise dut se voir clairement sur son visage vu que Mikoto reprit la parole, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Tu es la petite-amie de Shisui-kun et nous avons promis à Eileen-sama de prendre soin de toi alors c'est normal que tu y participes avec nous, _lui expliqua-t'elle_. Même si c'est normalement réservé au Uchiwa, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas venir. N'est-ce pas Fugaku ?

\- Oui, cela serait un honneur que vous vous joigniez à nous pour la célébration du Nouvel An, _affirma son mari._ A part si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Alors quel est le problème _? Demanda la matriarche avec un regard aussi inquiet que celui de son ainé et de Shisui._

\- Je... Je n'étais jamais au village lors du Nouvel An donc je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fêté.

\- Même pas avec Eileen-sama.

\- Non _, répondit-elle trop vite pour ne pas paraitre suspect_. Enfin je veux dire, les célébrations du Nouvel An avec Oujo-sama ne m'attirent pas vraiment.

Les yeux sombres la regardèrent avec suspicion avant de voir le regard de Mikoto s'adoucir.

\- Alors on va faire en sorte que ce soit inoubliable pour toi _, lui sourit-elle comme promesse_. On va prendre tes mesures et te faire un magnifique kimono.

\- Merci. C'est très généreux de votre part, _la remercia-telle en s'inclinant._

Shisui s'aperçut que la jeune fille se mordait imperceptiblement l'intérieur de la joue. Elle cachait quelque chose et l'excuse à demi-vraie qu'elle venait de leur donner lui donnait une nouvelle raison de douter sur les réels sentiments de la jeune fille sur cet évènement. Ils continuèrent donc la planification de la très proche célébration alors que la jeune fille se tendait imperceptiblement.

Deux heures plus tard, Shisui attira sa petite amie dans ses bras après être rentré chez lui. Il la serra dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive, embrassant les cheveux chocolat de la jeune fille. Si elle pouvait, elle ronronnerait à l'heure qu'il est, il le savait. Il la souleva par les fesses, l'obligeant à entourer ses jambes autour de lui. Il s'assit avec la jeune fille dans ses bras sur son canapé, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Ryuko ? Qu'est ce qui te gêne dans la célébration du Nouvel An ?

\- Je... S'il te plait Shisui, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, _le supplia-t'elle d'une voix brisée._

/

* * *

/

\- Bonne année Ryuko, _lui souffla à l'oreille Shisui._

\- Bonne année Shisui, _souffla-t'elle à son tour avant de l'embrasser._

Il la serra contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Ses mains attrapèrent sa taille et la serra avec amour et passion. Sa petite amie en profita pour passer ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille et lui fit un baiser esquimau. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui avant d'enfouir sa tête sans son cou. Ils profitèrent de ce moment, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Ils entendirent des exclamations et ouvrirent leurs yeux de sorte à voir ce qu'ils se passaient. Dans leur champ de vision passa les premiers flocons de l'année. Shisui en sourit de bonheur et lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur le regard de Ryuko, il fut pris de court. La jeune fille avait le regard vide avant de se coller avec force contre le jeune homme, cachant sa tête parmi les nombreux tissus qui couvrait l'Uchiwa. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras de manière protectrice.

\- Ryuko, calmes-toi, je suis là, _lui souffla-t'il d'une voix douce et rassurante._

/

* * *

/

\- Tu y es allée ?! _S'exclama ahurit Shikamaru._

\- Je suis éduquée Shikamaru, je n'allais pas refuser, ça ne se fait pas.

\- Ça dépend si ta santé mentale est en jeu ou pas.

\- Je vais bien, _réaffirma-t'elle pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé chez le Nara._

\- Vraiment ? _Lui demanda-t'il suspicieux_. Parce qu'il a neigé.

Il l'a vit se tendre et comprit. Il comprit qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ce regard trop concentré pour un simple fait météorologique. Sa mâchoire bien trop serrée. Ses poings qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient frénétiquement. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Il souffla, exaspéré, et attrapa une couverture qu'il utilisa pour les couvrir tous les deux devant le feu de cheminée. Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Shikamaru laissa le temps à son amie de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle lui dira bien ce qui la chagrinait depuis le début. Il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre de toute façon vu qu'elle se tendait de plus en plus à côté de lui. Derrière eux, sur le canapé, Shikaku les regardaient d'un œil distrait, des documents en mains.

\- Lorsqu'il a neigé, j'ai paniqué, _avoua-t'elle de but en blanc, regardant un point imaginaire devant elle._ Shisui a mis plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à me calmer et après je me suis mise en autopilote jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre dormir.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non. Et même si j'en avais eu le courage, je n'aurais pas pu, il est parti en mission le matin même.

\- Il va te demander la raison, tu n'y échapperas pas, _rappela le jeune Nara_. Tu l'aimes, alors même si tu ne lui dis pas tout, tu peux au moins lui expliquer pourquoi tu exècres autant cette célébration.

\- Vous pensez la même chose, n'est-ce pas Shikaku-san ? _Lui demanda la jeune fille._

\- Si tu as entièrement confiance en lui alors oui, je pense que lui dire, qu'importe ce que c'est, serait la meilleure chose à faire. Au moins pour ne pas le laisser dans le noir, _lui répondit-il simplement_.

\- Mon village s'est fait massacrer lors d'un Nouvel An, _lui apprit-elle avant de reprendre sa respiration qu'elle avait arrêté inconsciemment_. _**Il**_ a fait exploser le temple. C'était la première fois que je voyais de la neige, _continua-t'elle d'une voix blanche._

Surpris, il en lâcha ses papiers. Elle lui faisait assez confiance pour lui en parler à lui. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Il fronça les sourcils. La prêtresse rouge ne leur en avait pas parler. Son esprit se mit rapidement à fonctionner et les questions l'assaillirent. Comment pouvait-on faire _ça_? En pleine célébration en plus de _ça_ ? Qui a fait _ça_ ? Pourquoi avoir fait _ça_ ?

\- Y avaient-ils des survivants ? _Demanda-t'il peu sûr de lui._

\- Moi.

Ce simple mot résonna dans sa tête. _Moi._ Une seule survivante. Tout un village massacré lors d'une célébration, un moment familial ou tous se retrouvent pour passer un bon moment. Un moment convivial, ou les sentiments de bonheur et d'amour se mélangent...

\- Je... _Essaya-t'il de dire avant de se faire couper._

\- Je sais, pas besoin de le dire. Ça ne sert à rien si ce n'est à rappeler la triste vérité, résonna la voix dépourvu d'émotion de Ryuko.

/

* * *

/

Elle grogna de mécontentement en essorant son pantalon. Son équipe l'avait attaqué de boule de neige alors qu'elle était en chemin pour rentrer. Une bataille explosa et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent sur l'un des terrains d'entrainement. C'est donc pendant plus de deux heures qu'ils se bombardèrent de boules de neige avant de capituler sous la force des assauts de leur senseï. Ils le suspectaient avec le clan Hyuga de s'entrainer aux lancer de boules de neige. Le genre d'entrainement top secret. La jeune fille, tout aussi trempé que ses coéquipiers, avait décidé de se défaire de son pantalon, n'étant pas pudique avec ses coéquipiers et ne craignant pas le froid mordant, pour l'essorer. Elle en fit de même avec son haut avant de se retrouver entouré de deux bras musclés et d'une cape d'hiver.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crains pas le froid qu'il faut te déshabiller devant tout le monde _, lui souffla une voix grave à l'oreille._

\- Mais Shisui, mes vêtements sont complètement trempés, je n'allais pas rentrer comme ça, _s'expliqua-t'elle._

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa avant de la soulever et de la porter dans ses bras. Tous les ninjas se saluèrent avant qu'Itachi, Shisui et Ryuko ne prennent le chemin du quartier Uchiwa. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant qu'Itachi ne prennent le chemin de sa maison, saluant les deux amoureux au passage. A ce moment-là, Shisui utilisa son déplacement instantané pour arriver rapidement chez lui. C'est une fois la porte fermée, une Ryuko toujours dans ses bras, qu'il se lâcha, plaquant la jeune fille contre le mur avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et grogna en le sentant bien réveillé. Il coupa court au baiser, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle avant de regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y vit de l'amour et elle aussi.

Shisui la reposa à terre après un dernier baiser, empêchant ses instincts de prendre le dessus et de sauter sur la jeune fille pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Elle profita d'avoir les pieds à terre pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Il la regarda partir avant de reprendre une respiration correcte, imaginant choses écœurantes sur choses écœurantes pour se refroidir. Lorsque l'image de Gaï en froufrou s'incrusta dans son esprit, il fut complètement refroidi. L'Uchiwa s'installa quelques minutes plus tard dans son canapé, sa petite-amie prisonnière de son étreinte.

\- Shisui, _l'appela t'elle doucement_.

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Tu sais... Pour... _Essaya-t'elle de dire, ne trouvant pas ses mots._

Le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'ils s'étaient passé quelques minutes plus tôt et ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement. Il resserra son étreinte et expira une grande bouffée d'air, de sorte à se calmer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryuko, je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête.

\- Hein ? _Lui demanda-t'elle sans comprendre_. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il l'a regarda ahurit. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ça et il... Enfin il... Sa tête prit une teinte bien plus rouge et ses sharingans apparurent. Il la plaqua contre son torse, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas voir dans quel état d'embarras il se trouvait, se maudissant de son esprit de plus en plus pervertit à la concupiscence.

\- Heu... Je... Excuses-moi Ryuko, _s'excusa-t'il d'une voix à demi paniqué avant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux._ Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- T'es un pervers Shisui, _dit-elle simplement, faisant se tendre le concerné, avant de prendre un ton plus sérieux._ Je... C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé au Nouvel An. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler, _lui apprit-il avant de se coller encore plus contre lui_. Lorsque j'étais petite... On avait pour habitude de tous se réunir au temple pour le Nouvel An. Tout le village se réunissait donc, ainsi que la famille qui habitait loin, même si c'était à l'autre bout du monde, tout le monde se réunissaient au village, _continua-t'elle avant de faire une pause sous l'oreille attentive du jeune homme._

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter Ryuko, _dit-il d'un ton doux, une boule au ventre face à la découverte qu'il allait faire._

\- Exceptionnellement, avec mes frères et sœurs, on a eu le droit de partir plus tôt, alors on a retrouvé nos grands-parents au temple. Très vite, tout le village s'y retrouva, toutes les familles, tous les amis, tout le monde se réunis au temple, _expliqua-t'elle alors que sa voix perdait peu à peu de sentiment, rendant celle-ci aussi pleine d'émotion qu'un Anbu de la Racine_. Lorsque la Nouvelle année arriva, il commença à neiger. C'était la première fois que je voyais de la neige, _avoua-t'elle dans un lourd silence et fit une nouvelle pause et Shisui se sentit très mal._ A peine les cloches sont-elles terminées de sonner que le temple a explosé, balayant tout sur son passage.

Il resta sans voix. La dernière phrase de la jeune fille résonnant de manière lugubre dans son esprit. Il assimilait difficilement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle... Il la serra fort contre lui, si cela était encore possible, enfouit sa tête dans la crinière chocolat de la jeune fille. Ils avaient été stupides de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix. Il avait été stupide d'avoir voulu à tout prix qu'elle participe à la célébration alors qu'elle y était récalcitrante.

\- Je suis si désolé Ryuko, si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas...

\- Non, ne t'excuses pas, tu n'y es pour rien, _souffla-t'elle contre son torse, pleurant silencieusement_. C'est... Je déteste les premières neiges et les insectes _, lui confia-t'elle en passant du coq à l'âne._

Il fut pris par surprise et commença à rire doucement. Oh qu'elle les détestait, les insectes. Combien de fois avait-il dû en tuer pour elle. Surtout les araignées et les mille-pattes. Elle criait à la mort lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec ces bestioles-là. Elle refusait de retourner dans une pièce lorsqu'on ne retrouvait pas ladite bestiole et Shisui se retrouvait à devoir tout inspecter au millimètre prêt pour trouver le monstre qui terrifiait sa petite-amie.

\- Lorsque j'étais petit, je refusais toutes viandes de poulet, _lui avoua-t'il._ J'avais été traumatisé en découvrant que la poule que j'adorais avait terminé dans mon assiette et que je l'avais mangé. Même maintenant, j'ai parfois du mal à en manger.

Il la sentit se tendre avant de rire, d'abord doucement puis, au fur et à mesure, pris un peu plus d'ampleur. Elle se moquait gentiment de lui et ça ne le vexa qu'à moitié, une autre part de lui se sentit soulagé d'avoir réussis à redonner un peu de bonheur à la jeune fille après sa révélation.

\- Tu... T'aimais une poule ? _Ria-t'elle contre son torse._

\- Hn.

\- Je vais devoir me déguiser en poule alors ? _Lui demanda-t'elle tout en riant._

\- Pourquoi pas ?

/

* * *

/

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça Ryuko.

\- Mais c'est trop mignon _, lui dit-elle avant de le regarder avec malice_ , mon poulet.

Shisui la fusilla du regard alors que celle-ci repartait dans un grand fou-rire. Elle ne le lâcherait pas avec ça maintenant. Ça allait le suivre jusqu'à sa mort cette histoire. Itachi aussi le surnommait ainsi. Il avait entendu la jeune fille et avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Même Mikoto s'y mettait. Il grogna encore une fois avant de poursuivre sa petite amie qui courrait dans les escaliers. Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

\- Itachi-san, courrez ! Un poulet en colère me poursuit ! L'entendit-elle s'exclamer.

Shisui descendit rapidement les escaliers avant d'entendre un bruit de collision et un corps tomber par terre avec un petit cri. Il soupira exaspéré, s'attendant à voir les deux avachis l'un sur l'autre en rentrant dans le salon. Il fut surpris en se rendant compte qu'une femme se tenait devant les deux ninjas à terre. Il les vit se relever en grognant avant que la jeune fille ne se tourne vers l'autre présence féminine de la pièce.

\- Non, pas toi ! Dégage d'ici ! _Lui cria Ryuko en la poussant dehors, nous surprenant Itachi et moi._

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Nym' _, lui fit-elle sarcastiquement en se séparant de la jeune fille._

\- C'est Ryuko pétasse, _lui cracha la chocolat._

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard et très vite, l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans la maison devint d'un froid glacial. Les deux Uchiwa se regardèrent surpris avant de décider d'un commun accord de les séparer. Ryuko grogna en se sentant tirer en arrière alors que la jeune femme en face d'elle la narguait d'un sourire. Shisui décida, après être sûr que Ryuko ne sauterait pas à la gorge de la personne, de se présenter.

\- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Shisui Uchiwa.

\- Bonjour, _le salua-t'elle à son tour de manière aimable_. Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Yuki Tsumetai *****.

\- Retourne chez toi la reine des neiges, tu n'as rien à foutre ici.

\- Bien que moi aussi, je ne t'aime pas _Ryuko_ , _dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le prénom de la jeune fille,_ Oujo-sama m'a demandé de vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi.

\- Je vais bien, ça se voit non ? Maintenant dégages.

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sur tes caprices. Oujo-sama veut que je m'assure que tout aille bien et c'est ce que je vais faire, _lui apprit-elle en la menaçant_. Ce n'est pas une petite orpheline pourrie gâté qui va faire la loi, sois en sûr.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ryuko lui saute dessus, le poing levé. Les Uchiwa ne purent rien faire car la petite amie du frisé s'était téléporté avec la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant de partir en courant à la recherche de celles-ci. Oh qu'ils savaient que Ryuko ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire la peau depuis le temps qu'elle n'était pas partie en mission.

/

* * *

/

\- C'est la faute de cette saleté de suceuse d'esquimau ! _S'expliqua Ryuko en pointant la concerné du doigt._

\- Ta gueule stupide lézard, c'est toi le problème ici.

\- ça suffit maintenant ! _Explosa Minato à l'adresse des deux filles qui se disputaient devant lui._

Elles se fusillèrent du regard alors que les autres personnes présente dans la pièce regardaient leur Hokage avec surprise et frayeur. Jamais, Au grand jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu aussi en colère, voir même en colère du tout. Ryuko commença à grogner avant de se faire assommer par un livre. Le coup la laissa sur le cul avant de se tourner vers l'Hatake, le regard suspicieux.

\- Dites senseï, ce n'est pas en me frappant avec que tout ce qu'il y a dedans que ça va rentrer dans mon cerveau _, lui fit-elle, les surprenant tous._

\- Dommage pour toi Shisui, _dit le gris au frisé qui, intérieurement, était partit loin,_ _très_ _loin._

\- C'est pathétique, ne même pas savoir satisfaire un homme, _remarqua avec dédain la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène._

\- On ne vit pas tous pour devenir catain, _répondit simplement Ryuko._

\- J'ai dit ça suffit _! S'exclama d'une voix forte l'Hokage, plongeant ainsi la salle dans un silence de plomb._ Puis-je savoir, Tsumetai-san, pourquoi nous n'avons pas été prévenu de votre visite ?

\- Oujo-sama n'a pas pu envoyer Yachou pour vous prévenir ainsi que Ryuko.

\- C'est ta gueule qui a dû le faire fuir. C'est sûr que ta tronche de merde ferait pleurer un aveugle voir même fuir un mort, _réattaqua une nouvelle fois Ryuko avant de se faire taire par Kakashi une seconde fois._

\- Elle ne dérangera pas, _affirma le gris alors que sa main couvrait la bouche de la jeune fille._

\- Je vous remercie Hatake-san. Cela me rassure de voir qu'au moins ici, on ne se prend pas pour le nombril du monde, _insulta-t'elle implicitement la petite dragonne qui grogna, la fusillant du regard._ Oujo-sama m'a demandé de vérifier que tout allait bien avec Ryuko, de sorte qu'elle ne se fasse pas kidnapper inutilement. La sachant assez stupide pour se retrouver dans de tel situation, j'ai pour ordre de l'entrainer et d'essayer de relever son niveau plus que pathétique.

\- Je ne pense pas que Ryuko soit stu… _essaya-t'il de dire avant de sentir la langue de la jeune fille lécher sa main, qu'il retira très vite, dégouter._

\- Espèce de sale putain ! _L'insulta-t'elle ouvertement._ Je ne suis pas faible sale vide couilles des montagnes ! Contrairement à toi, moi je n'ai pas eu besoin de me faire sauter comme une chienne pour débloquer ma puissance _, lui assena-t'elle vénéneuse sous la surprise générale._

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Les ninjas regardèrent les deux filles ahuris. Le Namikaze voulut prendre la parole mais la main levée de Yuki le stoppa net. D'un seul coup, la pièce se mit à geler. Les vitres, les murs, les meubles et le sol commencèrent à se recouvrir d'une fine mais solide couche de glace. Ils ne purent réprimer un frisson de secouer leur corps frigorifié.

\- Répète ce que tu as dit sale chienne sans famille, _lui ordonna d'une voix froide Yuki._

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, _catain_.

\- Alors comme ça la petite orpheline montre ses petits crocs d'insectes ? Tu es pathétique _Hakunetsu_ ***.** Je me demande pourquoi Oujo-sama t'a pris sous son aile. Qu'importe que vous veniez du même peuple, une chose aussi faible et pathétique que toi n'a rien à faire avec une enchanteresse aussi puissante qu'elle.

\- Quoi ? T'es jalouse que je sois sa préférée ? _Lui demanda-t'elle en faussant la surprise._

\- Nan, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi on ne t'as pas laisser crever comme une chienne avec le reste de ton peuple, _lui expliqua-t-elle méchamment._

Tout se passa très vite après ça. Les ninjas présents n'eurent même pas le temps d'être surpris que la guerre entre les deux connaissances éclata. Ryuko lâcha un grognement bestial et sauta sur la femme en face d'elle. Son intention de tuer était très clair pour toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. Yuki se retrouva téléporté sur un terrain enneigé. Elle en profita pour utiliser la neige comme substitution avant de se retrouver dans le dos de la plus jeune, frappant avec force la jeune fille qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd par terre. La femme la fit basculer avec un coup de pied et l'attrapa par le cou. Elle lui sourit d'une sourire mauvais avant d'apercevoir deux orbes rouges la scruter au travers la chevelure chocolat. Elle se statufia sur place, un sentiment, qu'elle refusait d'appeler peur, s'incrustant dans tous les pores de sa peau, lui criant de partir, de s'enfuir loin d'ici, et rapidement.

A peine les ninjas, qui précédemment occupaient le bureau de l'hokage, arrivèrent sur le terrain qu'ils sentirent une onde de chaleur les frapper avec puissance. Ils en eurent le souffle couper et entendirent un craquement sinistre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le bruit si effroyable pour voir avec choc et horreur une main transpercer l'estomac de la nouvelle venue. Elle lâcha le cou de la jeune fille et s'écrasa dans la neige en crachant des gerbes de sang. Ryuko se baissa avec lenteur jusqu'à se retrouver assez près de la tête enfouie dans la neige de la jeune femme.

\- La chienne sans famille te salue pétasse, _lui souffla Ryuko_.

Elle se releva et lui tourna le dos, à sa victime et aux ninjas, avant de commencer à partir avant d'entendre des cris de surprises et la neige craquer. Elle eut un soupir exaspéré avant de se retourner à moitié, voyant sa victime se relever, sa blessure complètement guérit.

\- Ne peux-tu pas simplement mourir _? Lui demanda-t'elle irrité._ Tu nous rendrais tous service.

\- Ça te ferais beaucoup trop plaisir.

/

* * *

/

A l'intérieur du pays du son, dans un grand bâtiment à l'apparence décrépit, se déroulait une réunion entre plusieurs hommes. Kabuto regarda avec ennui les hommes se battre sur _qui-avait-raison_. D'un ennui complet. Il souffla exaspéré, essayant de se positionner plus confortablement sur son siège. Orochimaru lui avait ordonner de participer à cette réunion à sa place, désirant se pencher plus en profondeur sur certains points de recherches. Il ne remarqua pas l'inconnu appuyé contre le mur opposé, complètement caché dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

\- Peut-on en revenir au sujet principal ? _Demanda irriter le gris en remettant ses lunettes._

\- Il faut qu'on la récupère, et rapidement. Elle devient de plus en plus puissante et bientôt...

\- On l'aura, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter là-dessus, _fit celui qui l'avait coupé d'une voix confiante._

\- Ah bon ? Alors comme ça vous voulez ma petite princesse ? _Demanda un homme en sortant de sa cachette._

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Celui qui aura la fille, vous, vous n'êtes que de stupides insectes qu'il va falloir exterminer de mon chemin, _leur apprit-il avec un sourire mauvais._ Je ne laisserai personne toucher à mon petit canari.

/

* * *

/

 *** Tsumetai = froid / glacial / cœur froid / cœur sec**

 *** Hakunetsu = Incandescent. Ceci sera expliqué dans de futur chapitres, patience !**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir !**

 **Je ne sais pas lorsque je publierais mais je n'abandonne pas !**


End file.
